Only the Arrogant Die
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Dawn moves to the cabin she had built at Crystal Lake, and comes across the notorious Jason Voorhees, she gets caught in a bear trap and Jason closes in on her. Dawn admits she was wrong to his face, should he kill her? T and Up for rating.
1. Chapter 1

There it was her new home, hidden humbly in the inviting woods. She smiled and went inside and put her bags down in the living room. The locals had warned Dawn about building this home here, no one in town would build here for their life, and so she had to hire a more expensive crew out of town to build her home. Dawn sighed and went around the house, it was more beautiful than she could have imagined. Dawn smiled as she got to her master bedroom. The black walls with the silver crown molding were beautiful. The sleigh bed was a midnight black with a blood red comforter and pillows. Dawn flopped down on the bed and the blankets caved in, caressing her body to the exacts curves. She smiled sleepily looking around the room, She closed her eyes and dosed off.

**Jason**

The sound of machinery echoed through the water, meeting a character, burly and deformed, a hockey mask at the bottom of the lake just below the character's feet. The machinery went on for months, maybe years. One day, the machinery didn't sound, but the crunch of gravel did. Then the sound of a door being opened and closed came. This awoke the notorious Jason Voorhees, who began to struggle with the chain wrapped tightly around his thick, strong neck. The chain was weak from rust and it snapped after only moments of being tugged and pulled at with impossible strength. The Monster grabbed his mask, then made his way to the surface. He dripped, soaking wet, giving himself a quick shake. He set off to his cabin, only to notice a light in the distance, golden light, like that of a campfire. He was enraged, his newly pumping heart quickened, adrenaline racing through his veins, his breathing was impossibly fast. Jason's head throbbed as he raced through the woods to find something he could kill the intruder with. He found his cabin three. He entered it with a bang, making sure no one had messed around in his home. He was relieved to see no one had touched it he went to his cabinet and got out his bow and arrows. Undoing the string of the bow, he redid it around his left shoulder and slung the strap on his arrow case on his right, and went on his way.

He found a newly built cabin, with a fireplace, to the right of there was a wall, and sitting on that wall was a girl in a black zip up jacket, gazing at the stars. She looked young, about 20, maybe a little older. Jason unstrung his bow and replace the string once it was off his shoulder, he stung a arrow and took aim, her head, between the eyes would be nice. There was a shrill ring coming from the house, it startled Jason and he accidently let go of his arrow, it zipped through the air and clattered against the wall of the cabin, not having flown correctly. The girl shrieked and hurried inside, throwing a glance over her shoulder before she entered. Jason hit a tree in anger; it shuddered, losing a few leaves, a branch fell to the ground with a loud crash. He looked at the four to five inch thick branch at his feet; he bent down and picked it up, studying it. The branch would have to do. Jason picked his way down the hill.

Stepping onto the patio, he made sure he was quiet; the girl stepped out in front of the window, a phone held to her ear. Their eyes made contact; she let out a loud shriek, dropped the phone and ran from the window. Jason bolted towards the house; he had to reach the house before the girl got to her car. He succeeded in his temporary mission and wrapped an arm around her. She gave another cry and flailed her limbs; Jason received a blow to the groin and immediately dropped her. She ran from him and into the woods. Jason recovered quickly and ran after her, he heard a satisfying cry of pain and a loud thud. Jason emerged from the shadows to find the girl struggling with a bear trap that was sunk into her ankle. She groaned and gurgled, completely oblivious to her soon to be killer. He smiled evilly behind his hockey mask. He loved moments like this. He watched the girl, longer than usual; she was looking around pitifully, having given up on getting out of the trap. She looked up to the sky, just barely seeing the stars out of the canopy.

"I should've listened to them." She muttered, her voice breaking. Jason tilted his head, regret, remorse, she was giving up, and she wasn't like the others, who so foolishly thought that they could out run him in his territory. They thought they could out do him, out think him, kill him, and leave him to rot. She wasn't like them, not at all. The girl hung her head, obviously awaiting her death to come. Jason took an arrow from the arrow case, still slung over his shoulder. Stepping forward into the dull starlight, she sees him. She follows the huge form up to his face, covered with a hockey mask. Jason Voorhees.

"I'm sorry." She mutters and hangs her head; Jason pulled his arm back behind his head and was about to plunge the arrow into the girl's neck. Yet, he stops ruptly, did she say she was sorry? He nudged her free leg with his boot. The girl yelped but looked up at him, fear in her blue eyes. He looked at her a curious light in his eyes. She remains silent; Jason suddenly didn't want to kill her. Instead he picks up another branch and smacks her in the head with it, just hard enough to knock her out. He wanted to keep her, not like the other girl though. He kneeled in front of her limp form and undoes the bear trap. He picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms gently and went to cabin three.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head throbbed as she awoke, Dawn rubbed the huge knot on her head, wincing as she did. She looked around nervously, finding she was in a run down cabin. She tried to get up, but a hand placed itself on the flat of her chest, and pushed her back down gently. She looked at the gloved hand and followed its line to an arm, arm to the shoulder, and shoulder to the neck, neck to the head. The face was covered in a hockey mask. Dawn's blue eyes widened, she let out a small squeak. Jason paid it no attention but went and left the room, through a doorway in the back left corner of the room, she heard shuffling and the sound of furniture being moved. She cowered on the bed, what was Jason doing? The huge mountainous man returned, a note pad in one hand, a pen in another. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and struggled to write something. After a few minutes of the scribbling several attempts at writing out he finally handed the notepad to Dawn. She looked down at the boyish, clumsy handwriting.

_What is your name?_ It read Dawn looked at him, her forehead scrunched with lines of confusion.

"Dawn." She told him, Jason took the notepad back and wrote something down. He handed it back to her.

_I'm Jason. _ Suddenly the person in front of her, much like a boy, amused Dawn.

"Nice to meet you Jason." She told him, why did she just say that, just a few hours ago he tried to kill her? She watched his eyes they were smiling. Jason took the notepad from her again and scribbled another sentence, Dawn watched him write. He held the notepad to her again.

_Not too many people say that._ He was a psychotic killer, but for some reason, what he wrote shattered her heart. She looked to him; his calf brown eyes seemed to beg her to respond, why?

"Um, well, I don't think that was very nice of them." Dawn replied, trying not to set him off. Jason jerked awkwardly. Dawn's forehead wrinkled again.

"Are you okay?" She asked Jason looked at her his eyes curious, only to nod.

"Then what were you doing?" She asked. Jason took the notepad from her once more and wrote his message.

_Laughing._ Dawn handed him the notepad, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Is it okay if I sleep?" She asked, Jason looked at her and nodded. Dawn turned over and went to sleep. Jason remained, watching Dawn, he liked her name, and it was pretty, like her. He liked her golden hair, it reminded him of Mother. He wished she had Mother's brown eyes though, but Dawn's blue eyes are very pretty. He actually laughed; it felt odd, almost unwelcome. Why was she different, so what, she apologized, and? Had a few not tried that before? He was certain they had, maybe Mother would know. Jason left his…companion? He went into his mother's room and sat down in front of her

_Why is she different Mother? _He thought to the mummified head. Silence. He scowled she usually talked to him, was mother mad at him for letting Dawn live, or liking her? Jason looked toward the room that Dawn rest in. Then back at his mother. The dead eyes watched him back. Then he looked back in the direction of Dawn; he looked down at the machete he found. Should he kill her? Would Mother ever talk to him again if he didn't? He didn't like confusion that was why he preferred to be emotionless. Jason huffed, looking desperately to his mother. Still nothing. He frowned deeply and stood, he entered the room where Dawn was, she slept fitfully, tossing and turning every few moments. Jason watched her with an intense air. She turned over on the edge of the bed and just fell off the bed with a startled cry. She groaned as she landed with a heavy thud. Jason stood there on the other side of the room, shocked. Dawn got up and leaned against the bed, wincing a little.

"I just keep getting hurt don't I?" She muttered. She looked up and saw Jason. Then looked back down and tried to stand. She gave a cry and crumpled back down to the ground, gripping her ankle. She removed hand and studied it, why had Jason spared her but not fixed her ankle. She looked up at him.

"Is there a first aide kit around here somewhere?" She asked him, he said and did nothing.

"Jason." She called his name. He jumped slightly, what the hell was wrong with him.

"First aide kit?" She asked he disappeared out of the room, his footsteps retreating to somewhere in the house. As she thought about it, where was here? She wondered. Jason returned and kneeled beside her, giving her the first aide kit. He settled down and watched Dawn take out the disinfectant spray. She prepared herself and sprayed the disinfectant, giving a small cry. She put that away and grabbed a bandage and then grabbed the gauze.

"Jason, could you wrap this around my ankle tightly?" She asked the man beside her, holding the gauze out to him. Jason took the gauze cautiously and wrapped it around her ankle.

"That's good." She told him; Jason recoiled as she reached for her ankle and tucked the loose end under the tight part of the gauze to take sure it stayed. Jason took her in his arms suddenly and put her back in the bed. He held his hand out to her, telling her to stay. Dawn nodded and lay down, hoping she wouldn't fall again, she scooted to the further most part of the bed, which was tucked neatly in the corner of the room and drifted off to sleep again.

Jason walked around the camp, making sure everything was in order, after all, he had just recently came back and hadn't taken the time to check everything out. He found his mind drifting off to Dawn, sleeping in his bed in his home. He wanted her to like him but why? He had never cared before. Yet, come to think of it, he never thought any of the other girls that came were pretty. He was finally…feeling? Jason felt a weird but warm sensation in his chest it wasn't unsettling, but comforting. The feeling made him sigh contently and blink lazily. He shook off his trance and went back to the cabin.

He sat down in the chair beside the bed that Dawn was sleeping on, ready to catch her if she fell again. He had liked helping her with her ankle, he like knowing that his hands were useful for something other than killing, as much as he loved it though. Dawn turned over, opening her eyes, looking at him. She smiled sleepily at him making that warm bubbly feeling come back. Jason looked down at his boots he liked that feeling but then again he didn't. It was strange, unfamiliar, he didn't like things he didn't know, but he didn't know Dawn, why was he feeling this, this feeling, why had he started feeling all over again? He was so lost, so confused. He buried his face in his hands, and heaved a sigh.

He did like Dawn though; there was nothing wrong with her. She wasn't sex crazy like the others were, she wasn't trying to get "high" or drunk, she was innocent. Jason took his head from his hands and picked up the notepad. He had been thinking and he came across a thought. Why was she there? He wrote down his question and gave it to her.

"I wanted to be alone." She told him, handing him his notepad. Jason took it and put down on the ground beside his chair and sat there, silent. They both were, Dawn's arm was slung on the up most part of her forehead, staring at the ceiling. The silence was broken by Dawn's growling stomach. She smiled and giggled. Jason looked at her. She met his gaze with shining eyes.

"Will you go with me to my cabin so I can get some food?" She asked him. Jason nodded and picked her up. Dawn giggled again.

"I can walk, I just need some support." She told Jason. He shook his head she might try to run. Then he'd have no choice but to kill her then, and he didn't want to do that. Jason carried her to her home and let her down in there. He went to the room where she dropped the phone and put it on the charger, standing in front of it so Dawn couldn't get to it. He didn't want his mother to be right. That all people that weren't like her or him that they were all bad people. He wanted Dawn to be different, maybe she was like Mother. Dawn hobbled into the living room with a sandwich on a paper plate. She sat down on the leather couch a few feet away from him. He watched her as she searched for the remote for the flat screen TV. She found it and turned on the TV flipping through the channels until she found a show she wanted to watch. She ate her sandwich in silence and went to throw the plate away and returned to the living room, Jason stood and picked her up. She gave an outraged cry.

"WHAT? I can't stay in my own home." She hissed, Jason gave her a glare and shook his head. She fell silent and fell limp in his arms. He was amused by her simplicity, so he couldn't help but smile. They arrived back in cabin three and Jason lay Dawn down on the bed. She looked at him sleepily and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Just watching her snooze lazily throughout the day almost made Jason want to go back to what it was like before he drowned. He watched her face; she smiled dreamily in her sleep. Jason's heart fluttered, he wanted it to stop. He looked away at the ground, so curious about what she thought about him. It agitated him; he wanted to know what was happening. He was a killer; he couldn't be feeling again, what if he started thinking about the person's family once they were killed? Yet, no one had came since a few years ago, Dawn was the first in a few years except for those workers, but they never bothered to wander off, too much money at state he supposed. He watched Dawn turn over, dangerously close to the edge. Jason stood and picked her up a little and placed her back close on the side of the bed where the bed and wall met. He didn't want her hurt again; her ankle was just beginning to heal. He could let her walk around. She awoke, looking at him, Jason returned her gaze coolly. She lay back down.

"Do you ever sleep?" She asked him. Jason picked up his notepad.

_Do you ever not? _He replied. Dawn took the notepad, and smiled.

"If I had anything else to do, I wouldn't sleep all the time." She told Jason, the girl had gotten immune to having Jason Voorhees as her only company, though not what she expected, the voiceless man was good company, around when wanted, gone when not. Yet he watched her sleep. She didn't know what to make of it. She shrugged.

"Will you take me for a walk?" She asked Jason, the Hockey Mask Killer looked at her, and stood. She swung her legs over the bed and lightly hopped around. Jason looked down on her, the girl only reached under his chest. She hobbled over to her boots and pulled them on, wincing as she did so. Jason gripped her shoulder and pulled her up to her feet, almost mechanically, like one of those skill cranes you see in the stores. Dawn gripped his lower arm to steady her, and then Jason took off at a slow pace, taking baby steps outside. She gave soft whimpers as she put weight on her bad ankle. Jason sort of ignored it, but found he couldn't he watched her put of the corner of his eye as she struggled to walk. They eventually came to the lake.

Jason took her in his arms and sat her down, then sat down himself. He was bored, no one to kill, torment or terrorize, he hated those arrogant teens, but he loved killing them even more. He wasn't going to soften just because Dawn was around. He folded up his knees and rests his chin on the knobs of his knees. He was over joyed when he heard cars off in the distance. He perked, looking in the direction of the engines roaring in the distance. He grabbed Dawn by her arm and pulled her up and went off toward cabin three. She stumbled tripping over undergrowth, slowing him down. Jason heaved a sigh and scooped her up.

"What!" She hissed. He only looked at her, not replying in any way. She glared at him. They entered cabin three and Jason set her down gently. He went and pulled up the trap door that lead to the mine below the camp. Jason picked Dawn up and put her down gently in the tunnel, motioned for her to step back, she obeyed, Jason jumped down into the tunnel and took Dawn by her arm once more and pulled her down the passageway. They came into the room Jason had kept Whitney. Jason pointed to the bed and walked away. Dawn followed him Jason turned ruptly, placing is hands on both of her shoulders; he pushed her back a few feet and began to walk away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Dawn yelled after the retreating Jason, what did she do? Why was Jason making her stay down in the tunnels! She was deathly afraid of small spaces. She began to whimper, and get nauseous. She rubbed her arms and looked around, she felt the walls closing in on her. She rushed as quickly as she could back to the small bedroom, it was wider than the tunnel, and so she sat down on the bed. Looking around, she noticed a faded picture of a pretty woman with a young boy by her side. The boy had an oddly shaped head, but an apparent smile was plastered across his face. The smile said that the boy was only too happy to be alive, his misplaced eyes sparkling even in the faded black and white world that was captured in the picture. She looked up over the photo and saw a newspaper article.

_Blood spilt at the Abandoned Camp Crystal Lake._ She would've read on, but the print was faded, she guessed it was from either Jason's first killing spree or his mother's. What was it like, to have such a close relationship with someone that if one of them died that other would go out and kill anyone who waltzed unto the final resting place of his or her beloved? What was it like to be loved period? She looked down to the bed and found a raggedy old teddy bear that had definitely seen better days. Dawn smiled, and picked it up gingerly. The fur was coarse and curly, one of the button eyes was missing, an ear was torn half way off. The once black ribbon tied around its neck had faded it gray. Its nose was a threaded triangle that had also turned gray. This was Jason's; maybe this was where he had once slept. But why, she looked back at the picture, Jason's deformity, maybe that kept him away from society. She could only imagine a young eleven-year-old version of Jason clutching unto this teddy bear she held in her hand. She smiled and set the teddy bear down on the pillow and just sat there, she had forgotten her fear and was at peace.

Jason stalked through the woods, setting his bear traps, setting them off an resetting them to make sure that they would snap shut if someone were to trod upon them. His attention snapped to the clearing ahead of him. He turned violently and ducked behind a tree.

"Jared," A girl's voice sounded, laughter ringing from the clearing, "Damnit, stop it Jared!" The girl hissed.

"Oh come on baby, you know you want me!" 'Jared' replied to the girl. There was a quick commotion and a few grunts coming from the girl.

"Oh, FINE I give up!" She told her male 'friend' there was a victorious chuckle from the boy. Jason looked around the tree to see the couple, the boy sucking on the girl's neck, bare back. Jason scrunched his nose up in disgust. He branded his machete and went around the clearing, coming up behind the couple, he stabbed the girl in the back and the blade went through her and skewered the boy as well. Jason smiled with satisfaction as he pulled away the machete and watched the two bodies fall limply to the ground. He pulled the bodies to the lake and then up the dock after he made sure no one was watching, and dumped the bodies in the lake. He went back into the woods. He went to check out the rest of the people, still unaware. He nodded to himself before retreating to Cabin Three for the time being.

Dawn heard footsteps above her, heavy footsteps, Jason, was he going to let her out of the tunnels or was he going to just let her rot there? She looked down at the teddy bear, a symbol of innocence in the middle of this dark, dank world. She heard the trap door open and the sound of a heavy body landing on moist earth. Then nothing, but surely enough, Jason came into the room. Dawn gave a small yelp as he emerged from the shadows so unexpectedly. Jason looked at her for a moment, but motioned for her to come forth. Dawn came forth and Jason picked her up again and took her up to the trap door and set her up on the first floor of cabin three. He heaved himself up before Dawn could even to offer help she looked up at him.

"Why did you put me down there?" She asked him.

Jason looked around the room, searching for his notepad. He found where he left it, beside the chair. He made his way over to the chair and searched for the pen, that happened to be nowhere in sight. Then he remembered he slipped the pen into his pocket. He pulled it out, uncapped it and wrote down his answer.

_There are people here and I don't want them to find you. _ He walked across the room and handed the notepad to Dawn. She looked up to meet him in the eyes, her own blue eyes sparkling. The sight of the gorgeous cerulean blue eyes sparkling in the golden sunlight that managed to filter in through the dirty window, it stopped his heart for a few seconds. He looked away and put the notepad down in his chair. He sat down on the bed instead and looked to Dawn on the other side of the room. She stood there, looking like porcelain doll, like the one's that Mrs. Voorhees had kept around the house. Jason watched her.

"Do you care about me?" She asked Jason, her voice weak. Jason hung his head and shrugged. Dawn crossed the room slowly and sat down beside Jason, almost unsure of what to do. She could see his brown eye watching him out of the corner of his eye, could he even see her with the hockey mask? She looked away, scanning the room. Jason moved on the bed, only to look at her better. He moved his hand from his side and into the air, but let it fall, several times. She watched his hand curiously.

"What is it?" She asked. Jason shook his head, not reaching for his notepad. Dawn let her hand slid down to her side as well, their hands only inches apart. Jason tensed and stood ruptly. He went and opened the hatch and motioned for her to for her to go down under again, which meant he was leaving. She shuddered and stood limping lightly to the hole, sat down on the edge and eased her way down, wincing as she put her weight on her bad ankle. Once she was down below, Jason slammed the hatch shut. His retreating footsteps growing quieter and quieter as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

She heard it, screaming, painful screaming, above her in the cabin Jason's heavy footsteps going after another, lighter pair of footsteps. Then a following cry, cut short. Dawn couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the man that took care of her was a psychotic killer. But inside she knew. She had seen a side of him no on e else had, no one but his mother. Jason Voorhees, a man, not a killer. She looked to the teddy bear again. So innocent. She sighed and lay down clutching to the teddy bear, just for a taste of innocence in her life again. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jason came down to see Dawn holding his bear to her chest, almost like a child would. Jason sighed she looked so beautiful. Jason looked to the wall at the end of the bed and saw a picture of himself and his mother. He frowned, he missed her, why couldn't have Mother come back like he did? He looked back to Dawn, he didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful. Would carrying her up to the surface wake her? He knew removing the bear from her grasp would. So he just kneeled before her on the bed and waited for her to awaken. He watched her mutter incoherently in her sleep, following a sleepy smile. She stirred and woke, her eyes widening as she saw Jason. She smiled at him, not just that sleepy smile a person puts on after they wake up from a daze, but a genuine smile. Jason's eyes widened and he looked away.  
>"Can I go back up?" Dawn asked, calling Jason's attention. He looked back at her. She was now sitting, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed, ready to go back up to the cabin. Jason looked up to the ceiling, then stood and offered her his hand. She smiled up at him and took his hand and he led her up to the trap door opening it, he was about to let her up when someone jumped down on his shoulders. Jason fell to the ground with a thud.<p>

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A girl's voice screamed. Jason threw the girl off him, and stood. Branding his machete he faced a brunette and swung at her, she turned to the side and saw Dawn.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!" She screeched at Dawn. The golden haired woman just stood there, her eyes wide. Jason had turned his attention to Dawn, in an attempt to keep her away from the other angry girl. The girl gripped Jason's wrist and thrust the blade into his stomach, Jason groaned and fell back from her. The girl picked up a pickaxe as Jason was getting the machete out of his stomach. She lifted the axe above her head about to bring it down on Jason, when she was shoved. She went flying in the other direction, dropping the axe, Dawn squealed and jumped back before the axe could to any damage. The girl recovered and got up, Dawn her new priority, she leapt at Dawn and caught Dawn's throat, about to shake the life out of her, shrieking. Suddenly, she stopped, her eyes wide, and fell away from Dawn, the pickaxe in her back. Jason stood behind her, attempting to pull the machete out of his stomach once more. He succeeded and looked to Dawn. The blonde stood before him, trembling, she looked up at him, and then down at his blood stained shirt and jacket. She whimpered, Jason reached for her; she took a step back, just out of his reach. Jason looked down at the body of his assaulter anger welling up in his chest, had he just ruined everything by saving her life? He didn't know but thrust the machete into the already dead body and progressed quickly on Dawn. She gave a cry and tripped, falling backwards, she landed in an old pile of junk. She screamed and clutched her arm; crimson blood seeped through her fingers, soon coating her hand. Jason came to her side, and took her hand away from her arm; a long shard of glass was stuck in her wound. He frowned and picked her up, taking her up to the surface. He sat her down on the bed and grabbed hold of the glass, not bothering that it was cutting him, and jerked it out of her arm. Dawn gave a scream of pain and then clutched her arm once more, sniffling, tears streaked down her cheeks, leaving trails along her dirty face. Jason went and got the first aide kit, taking Dawn's hand away from her arm, he took the disinfectant, doing what Dawn did with her ankle only a few days previous. She cried out again as he mended her wound. Recalling on knowledge he'd gained when he wasn't as unstoppable as he was then. Sewing her wound closed as well as he could with his clumsy fingers. He pulled back when he was done and Dawn studied her patched up wound. She looked up at him.

"Sorry, the way I acted was dumb, why would you hurt me now of all times?" She muttered. Jason nodded, Dawn smiled, she wrapped her good arm around his neck. Jason tensed immediately; it had been so long, so long since someone had embraced him.

"Thank you for saving me Jason." She told him, her voice right beside his ear. He went to hug her back, but retreated. She pulled back and sat beside him. Jason picked up his notepad and pen. Writing down a message, he gave it to her.

_Thank you for risking yourself. I don't really deserve it though. _ She read she laid the notepad down in her lap.

"I know you haven't done the best things, but, you let me live. So you deserve something from me." Jason shook his head. She looked at him, her eyes showing endless sadness. Dawn started toying with the collar to Jason's jacket.

"What is it like, to come back after death, are you weak? Do you need to rejuvenate after each return?" She asked, her eyes now curious. Jason looked at her, and took the notepad from her lap and wrote another passage, and gave the notepad back to her.

_No, you remember that night when we 'met'? I had just gotten out of the lake after a pair of siblings had anchored me down sometime ago. _

"Oh. So do you ever truly die?" She asked him. Jason took back his notepad.

_Not sure, nothings been able to keep me down since my mother died. _He gave her the notepad.

"What's your middle name?" She asked, Jason smiled behind the hockey mask, and took the notepad again. Wrote down his middle name and gave her the notepad. She read the name.

"Joshua, so, your full name is Jason Joshua Voorhees." She asked him, suppressing laughter.

"I suppose Mrs. Voorhees liked J-names?" Dawn asked. Jason looked at her. What was funny? Jason ignored it and nodded.

"Its okay, I like your name. Jason, I wanted to name my child Jason if I ever got married and had a family. But I don't think that will happen now." Dawn didn't meet his eyes, or even look at him; she looked across the room, at the rickety old dinner table that wobbled every time Jason would walk across the room it was turned over because the girl that attacked Jason had a friend who Jason killed had turned it over to slow Jason down, he had just threw it to the wall and kept moving. Why was she suddenly acting so distant to him? She looked back to him.

"Why did you spare me, Jason?" She asked him the question caught him off guard, he looked at her. Should he tell the truth? Mother always taught him to tell the truth. Jason took the notepad from her.

_I don't know I think its because…you were humble, you admitted you wrong to be here to my face, you aren't a bad person. _He gave her the notepad and she read what he wrote. She smiled, meeting him in the eyes.

"Aw, I'm a good person then? She asked, her eyes twinkling. Jason looked at her and smiled, nodding. If he thought she was a good person, didn't Mother, she still wasn't talking to him, even while he was completing the mission that Mother had set him up to do. He stood and motioned her to stay where she was, and went to see Mother. He kneeled in front of the head and looked his Mother' eyes.

_**Jason, you've been a good boy, you've kept the good girl alive without my guidance, Mother is so proud of you! Dawn will eventually help you with the bad people, she has already shown potential, and all you have to do is warm her up to the task. **_ Jason was so happy! Mother had finally started talking to him again!

_Yes, Mother. _He replied, Mother didn't say anything else, so, he guessed she was done talking to him. That was how it was when he wasn't killing, just a few sentences of praise and some advice and then Mother would leave him. But when he was completing his task, her voice was all he heard telling him to kill and spill blood all across Camp Blood. He stood, overjoyed and returned to Dawn, she had lain down on the bed looking beautiful. She seemed to her him enter, because she looked over to him, smiling.

"Jason, can I go take a shower? I feel dirty." She asked, sitting up. Jason walked over to her and offered her his hand; she smiled sweetly and took it. Jason's heart stopped at their contact. They started walking it became quiet, like the quiet before one of Crystal Lake's infamous storms. Jason picked up his pace a little Dawn hurried by his side. It was starting to drizzle when they got to Dawn's cabin. Dawn ventured through the house to her room, Jason following close behind. She picked out an outfit, looking like a pair of pajamas and crossed the hall, into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Jason heard the faucet come on and then the shower. He looked down at his feet, shiny dark flooring stood under him. He liked Dawn's taste it was simple. Jason looked around the room, feeling out of place. Thunder rolled above the house. Then came the downpour. Thousands of raindrops hammering against the roof of the house, soaking everything outside. Jason sighed, listening to the patter of rain.

After a while, the water in the bathroom stopped and Jason heard the patter of wet feet on floor coming from the bathroom. Then after about ten more minutes, Dawn came out of the bathroom. She came in and sat down on the bed. Jason made a writing sign, asking for paper; Dawn recognized this and disappeared, returning with a thick stack of lined paper and a mechanical pencil. She clicked the eraser and led came out. She handed the supplies to Jason. He went to her desk and wrote his message. He handed the first page he wrote on and she read.

_We'll be staying here tonight; it's raining too hard to go back to cabin three. _She looked up at Jason and nodded. She went out of the room to the living room and sat down on the leather modular couch and grabbed her laptop. The email cloud went off countless times. Jason went after her with a start, grabbing the laptop.

"Jason WAIT! I won't tell anyone, I like living with you! I just need to reassure my family that I'm okay!" Dawn told him quickly. Right, the last thing he wanted was Dawn's family coming after him. He gave Dawn her laptop, she smiled at him and sat back down. Replying to her various emails. She eventually closed her laptop and sprawled out on the couch. Jason never sitting, Dawn looked up at him, her blue eyes curious. She gave a yawn and went to bed. Jason followed her into her room and stood outside the door until he was sure she was asleep, then entered the room and watched Dawn sleep. She risked herself to save him, why?


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke to see Jason's silhouetted form in the early dawn light filtering in through the curtains. Did he notice that she was awake? He didn't make any motion that he knew which Jason usually did. Dawn just turned over on her side and fell back asleep.

She stirred; Jason sat stock still, would she find it awkward that he intentionally watched her. He didn't want her afraid of him; he wanted her…love was it? He wasn't sure what he wanted from her. He was scared that he was beginning to feel again. But he'd find a way around it, he knew, he had to, or bad things would happen. He looked down and stood up, leaving the room. He went out of the cabin and went to his cabin three. Pulling the machete and the pickaxe out of the dead body, he slung it over his shoulder and took it to the lake. Dumping the body, he turned, seeing the lights on in the distant cabin. He headed through the fog to the Dawn's cabin.

He came in, Dawn was in the kitchen, humming and swaying her to her own little song. Jason stood out of her view, listening to her song, it sounded like something his mother used to hum when he was a child. He sighed contently, closing his eyes, relaxing. He heard the sizzle of bacon; the sound of food being made took Jason back to times when he was young, innocent. He went into the kitchen; Dawn had her back turned to him. He just stood there, not really wanting to interrupt her. She tended to the bacon in silence, other than her humming. She turned around, jumping when she saw Jason. She smiled at him.

"Good Morning Jason." She told him. Jason nodded at her in reply. She turned and returned to her breakfast. He leaned against the counter.

"Are we going back to cabin three today Jason?" She asked, turning around. Jason nodded. Dawn frowned a little but continued on making breakfast. Maybe he should let her stay in her cabin? He didn't know. Then they heard it, tires screeching and drunken yells of teenagers. Dawn growled.

"Why are teenagers so dumb, what, one person moves in and it IMMEDIATLEY means its OKAY to party at Crystal Lake!" Jason laughed; he'd rubbed off on her. He went out of the house and analyzed the amount of intruders. Four to five cars sat in the camp, Jason sighed. If he wanted to get this done and over with by the end of the night, he'd have to start now. He went back to Dawn's cabin. Getting a piece of paper and pen he wrote his message.

_I'm going to start my job now, stay away from the camp, stay up here with the doors locked. I don't want these idiots near you. _He gave Dawn the paper at her dinner table. She picked it up chewing her strawberry. She swallowed and looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"All right Jason," She told him. Jason nodded and went outside to his cabin three and assorted his weapons for the night. He heard it drunken laughter. He huffed and ducked into a closet, his machete in hand. The teens swung the door open, tromping in ungracefully, cackling drunkenly. Jason just hated them so much!

_Kill them, kill them Jason, and avenge your mother!_ Pamela Voorhees' voice rang in his ears. He took a deep breath and watched them through the slight crack in the door.

"Whoa, looks like someone lives here." One of them said, the girl. Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Nah… this… place has been abandoned since those… killings a few years ago." The boy replied he was drunk off his ass. It was the ones like that one Jason hated the most. The careless ones, the ones who wonder off by themselves at night, the ones that get killed, always. This one would stay behind, Jason could tell by the way he was looking around. Jason would let the girl leave the cabin, but not live. As he assumed, the girl left and the boy stayed behind, Jason stepped out of the closet. The boy turned around and saw Jason.

"Whoa…dude, you're like…huge!" Jason rolled his eyes and cut the boy's head off easily. Jason took the body and hauled it outside; he'd use the head for some fun later on. Jason left cabin three and waited for another person to leave the camp and go into the woods, alone or not.

**~Later On that Night~ **

Dawn looked out the curtain, seeing two boys, stumbling around her car drunkenly. She closed it back and went back to the couch. Being in a civilized house after a few weeks of living in a run down cabin felt uncomfortable as she came to realize. She wanted to go back to cabin three. She had to stay in her cabin until Jason was done though, or he could kill her. Did he love her? She wasn't sure. She was scared but comforted about the fact that Jason liked her that means he wouldn't kill her. She heard glass shattering; she went back to the window and saw that the boys were trying to steal her car! Jason was nowhere in sight. She thought hard about it; she would need her car when she needed food. She checked the window again, Jason was still nowhere. She huffed and unlocked the door. She swung it open.

"HEY!" She yelled. The two boys looked to her direction, she immediately regretted showing herself, the look in the boys' eyes was unsettling. She took a step back, but the boys took a few steps closer, faster than she could react.

"Looks like…we got ourselves a pretty…gurl Aaron." One of them said, grabbing Dawn's arm before she could slam the door shut. He pulled her out of the house, Dawn jerked and pulled, trying to get away from the two. The boy that had her arm just grabbed her left arm and gripped her tighter.

"Oh, come on baby...don't fight it." The other said, his voice slurred. Dawn realized what was happening. She was about to get raped. She let out a scream, trying to get someone's attention, anyone sober and clearheaded. The boys laughed.

"SO we got a screamer? This'll still be fun, I like the screamers." The one who had a firm grasp on Dawn retorted. The boy began tugging at the tail of Dawn's shirt. She started flailing throwing punches and kicks, hoping it would save her for a second time. Yet good luck wasn't with her on that night. The boys threw her to the ground, one straddling her the other busying his self with her shirt. Dawn unleashed a few more screams she began to lose hope. Jason was most likely too busy to notice her screams; all the others were probably too sidetracked to pay attention to the screams that rang into the night. A head rolled to the side and its body fell to her left side. The boy that was trying to undress her was dead; Dawn pulled her shirt down over her breast. The boy holding her down saw his friend's body become two separate parts. He screamed and ran. Dawn scrambled to her feet. Jason ran past her, after the other boy. The boy tripped and Jason upon on him in minutes. Jason put his machete away and picked the boy up by his head. Both Jason's hands on the sides of his head, the pressure that Jason dealt made his eye pop out of socket. Dawn couldn't help but gag. The boy screamed, but Jason beat his head into the tree, repeatedly. Dawn couldn't help but watch, like her eyes were stuck there, she was disgusted and thankful. She jumped as Jason turned his attention to her. He progressed on her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the cabin with ferocity. Jason slammed the door shut behind them and glared at Dawn. His eyes said everything.

'What were you doing out there!' They yelled at her. She trembled.

"They were about to steal my car. I know it was dumb, but I need the car to get food when I run out." She told him, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Jason still glared He went and wrote down on the paper. He came back and thrust the paper at her. She took it nervously and read the paper, her hands still shaking.

_You're lucky I was looking for those two in the first place. You could've seriously got hurt. _ She looked up at him, the expression his eyes now showed he was loving. She looked down at the paper. Then back up at him. Did she feel the same? She knew she was grateful; but could she be confused? All she knew was that Jason loved her, she also knew that was the reason he kept her alive. She blinked at the paper. Jason made a move to leave, but Dawn jumped forth and hugged him, Jason tensed.

"Thank you for saving me, again. Maybe one day I'll be able to protect myself and you won't have to take time out of your schedule to save my helpless self." She told him. This time, Jason wrapped his arms around her, delicately and unsure.

The dream demon sees Jason's show of affection to this Dawn character, and smiles, his teeth black and rotten.

"So Jason Voorhees is getting soft is he. Now that just gives me a grand idea."

**A/N: THe whole rape and Jason saves Dawn wasn't my idea, it was animefighter123's idea, he's a DAMN good writer, READ HIS STORIES IF YOU LIKE CODE LYOKO!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn watched from the window in the attic, she had a complete view of the heart of Camp Blood. A girl, the last, Jason had to kill her and then he'd be done ran towards her cabin. Dawn rolled her eyes, they all acted innocent, every one of them, they all act like that they hadn't done a damn thing wrong in their life. It pissed her off; the girl started banging on Dawn's back door. Dawn thought about taking a knife and killing the girl herself. She shook the thought from her mind, noticing Jason emerge from the woods near the camp, an axe in hand. He didn't even run, he just walked, yet he was able to cross the camp in half the time it took the girl running. Dawn supposed it was his long strides. She watched him in awe, how did he do it? Kill people, with no mercy. She knew he was avenging his mother, but wouldn't that as his sole reason eventually wear off? The pounding at the door stopped and she heard the pounding of sneakers on hard wood flooring.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE!" She heard desperate screaming. The girl started running up the stairs. Dawn rushed behind the door and hid, trying to avoid having Jason save her again, he might start thinking she was more trouble than she was worth and get rid of her. The girl burst in, the door only coming inches from Dawn's face, she slid silently further behind the door, trying to avert a face to face meeting. The girl's breathing became labored. Dawn tried to keep her breathing under control. Dawn heard the sound of wood splintering downstairs, Jason was coming for the girl.

The intruder stood stock-still. What did she think Jason was, a T-Rex? Dawn looked up at the ceiling, and then she heard it, Jason's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. The girl lost her control and just screamed. Dawn rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind the door the same second that Jason came into the attic, he had to duck, the ceiling was six feet up, Jason was about 6'11. The girl stopped screaming as Jason brought the axe down on her head. Dawn heard the sickening crack of the axe slicing through the girl's skull. The corpse hit the floor with a thud. Jason just stared at the body for a good five minutes.

Dawn stepped forth and wrapped her hands around his forearm. Jason jumped and stepped away from her quickly. He looked down on her. Dawn looked up at him, her cerulean eyes wide. Jason's bewildered look changed and morphed into a sweeter look. She smiled. Jason reached up to her face and stroked her cheek unsurely. Dawn leaned into his hand; exploring the small grounds he had given her to run with. She closed her eyes, allowing Jason to touch her. The moments of her bliss were short. He pulled back and went to the body.

Hoisting it over his shoulder, he left the room. Dawn turned to the window and watched Jason take the body to the lake, onto the dock and drop it down into the water of Crystal Lake. Slinging the axe over his shoulder, he made his way back to her cabin. Dawn smiled at his movement, he would have been graceful if he wasn't so burly and dressed the way he was, there he was foreboding, intimidating, terrorizing. Dawn felt protected, having someone so supposedly psychotic being caring for her, worrying about her, literally saving her. She smiled. Jason disappeared from her outside view and Dawn took to watching the world around her. Such a beautiful place, yet so much death surrounded it.

The very thought confused her, she sighed and looked at the water, the way it reflected the sunlight on its glass like surface was hypnotic. Jason's hockey mask was suddenly reflected in the window. Dawn gave a squeal and backed up out of impulse, she bumped into Jason, who wrapped his arm around her and turned her around gently. He turned her around. She followed his bodyline from his chest up. They met eyes. Dawn smiled sweetly and Jason's eyes softened. He brought her to him in a quick embrace. Then pulled back and took her downstairs and out of the cabin. Jason pulled her though the woods back to his cabin three. Dawn smiled broadly, only to happy too go back. The cabin was, to most desolate, scary, and foreboding. But to Dawn the cabin was comforting, warm, and inviting. Jason pulled her in with the enthusiasm of a child. Dawn giggled and stopped as Jason did, breathing slightly heavy, Jason had set a quick pace back to his cabin.

"Well you got us back here quick enough." Dawn told him. Jason nodded. He went and got his notepad. He wrote down his message and gave it to Dawn.

_Killing people in front of you doesn't faze you? _ He asked her. Dawn looked up at Jason. Thinking about it, she looked back down at the ground why weren't Jason's murders right in front of her face messing with her? With any other human it would have made them scream and run. Was it because she knew he cared about her and wouldn't do the same to her, why? Or was that she was just so messed up from her bad experiences in the past? She didn't know. Dawn shook her head.

"I don't know." She muttered. Jason touched her cheek, Dawn looked up at him. His eyes were soft and warm. Dawn felt comforted by his expression. She suddenly wanted him to hold her in his strong muscular arms. Care for her and never abandon her. She wanted to be at Jason's side, she wanted to help him punish. Wait, what was she thinking; Dawn shook the thoughts from her head. He was a psycho that kidnapped her, tried to kill her and killed many in front and away from her. Was Dawn losing her mind? What was she thinking in her attic, that she loved him? Could it be the mere fact that Jason was the only male around and her instincts were taking over? Jason grabbed her arm gently. Dawn screamed and took two steps back.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She screamed. Jason looked at her, confused. He ignored her cry and took a step forward. Now Jason stood only centimeters from her face. She whimpered as his cold breath hit her face. His eyes showed hurt. He grabbed her arm and took her to the bed. He sat her down firmly and took up the notepad. He wrote his message, and then gave the notepad to her. She didn't take it. He pushed it towards her again, she still didn't take it, and then he realized what was going on, she was scared of him. Why? Jason's heart began to race, what had he done to her? Jason stood; the chair he sat in flew back across the room. Jason glared down on Dawn. She whimpered as she met his eyes, fear swallowing them. She was finally becoming sane again. She had only been in shock the past week. She didn't love or want him near her. She was just like the children who caused him to drown. Heartless and scared of something different, yet Jason couldn't find it in himself to kill her, only the bad ones, his mother told him. Any other death was unneeded. He twisted and left the room, going to his mother's room, he stopped, going back to Dawn, he gripped her wrist and pulled her to the trap door, he threw it open then threw Dawn to the bottom. She gave a cry and landed with a thud Jason jumped down. The light fell over Dawn's eyes as she watched Jason stand from his landing crouch. She whimpered as she took her wrist again, he started pulling her down the corridor.

They passed his old room and went straight down the hall; they came to Jason's cell. Dawn's new home until she learned her lesson. If she was going to treat him like she was a bad girl, like she had done something wrong and had to fend for herself against Jason, then Jason would treat her like a bad girl and lock her up down there. He threw her on the bed and took the shackles, attaching them around her wrist, he made sure they were tight. He didn't skip a beat when she gave a small cry when the shackle became too tight. He repeated this with the other wrist and her feet. He gave her a glare before he stood and left. Dawn screamed after him, his name, repeatedly. She continued to scream even after Jason was on the main floor of the cabin, her voice growing hoarse. She fell silent. Jason ignored the silence and went to visit his mother.

Kneeling at her head, he waited for her to talk to him.

_**Jason! I'm ashamed; you shouldn't have done that to Dawn! She's only scared; all you have to do is prove to her that she can trust you! Jason this isn't going to be easy. You should go down there and let her out! What you did is only a step backwards! Trust her and she will trust you. **_ Jason was angered. WHAT! Why should he! What if she does try to run? No, he wouldn't let Dawn out, not for a few days at least. It all depended on Dawn. He sighed and went to rest, which he could do now, since Dawn was chained down.

Dawn wept heavily, lying in an awkward position on her arm because of the chains, she cried into the dirty mattress. She had given up on screaming, it would do nothing but kill her voice. She looked up, hearing Jason's footsteps above her. She didn't want to think about what he was doing, or thinking about. Her mind couldn't help but wonder went on in his mind. She fell asleep.

She was in a huge room, pipes were everywhere, and it was hot and steamy. She got up and looked around.

"Aww, chained up by Voorhees, sweetheart?" A hoarse, male voice taunted from behind her. She turned around and saw a burnt man, smiling evilly. He had claws for one hand. Her heart stopped.

"W-who are you?" She asked scared. Then man laughed tauntingly, breathing in deeply and sighing.

"Ah, fear. Its good for me, bad for you." He hissed, coming up to her. Dawn tried to back up, but her legs refused to obey her. She whimpered the man's cold steel claws traced her cheek.

"Jason's got himself a good eye don't he?" The man taunted. He reeked of smoke. Dawn whimpered.

"Answer my question." She demanded with a sudden burst of bravery.

"Ooh, feisty." He replied still avoiding her question. She hissed, glaring into his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't get mad, this is nothing personal between me and you at least. It's Voorhees who I'm after. You agree to help me, I'll let you go."

"His name is Jason." Dawn hissed.

"Oh, you don't think I know that? You see, Dawn, I revived him a few years back to help me get back on my legs. But he just couldn't stop killing the kids on Elm Street. So I had to fight him myself, in the end, he ended up beating me, and I am not one who takes losing lying down. You help me get to Jason; I can ensure you anything your pretty little heart desires. After all, he is the one who is keeping you captive. Don't you want to see your family again Dawn?" The man asked. Dawn looked away from the man's eyes, thinking about his offer. Jason was the one who kidnapped her. And ever since she was in his supposed care, she's only been hurt and nearly raped. But then again, he hadn't killed her. She wasn't the type to betray. And then again, Jason had saved her and spared her, but she wanted to get away, she had to, for her family's sake. The already damaged family wouldn't hold together if someone else died...

"Can I think on it?" She asked the man, he laughed.

"You can have as much time as it takes, at least until I think of another way to get to him. So I suggest you think fast." The man told Dawn.

Dawn woke up, Jason loomed in the doorway, Dawn's mind immediately drifted back to what the man had told her. Should she betray Jason Voorhees?


	7. Chapter 7

Jason watched her sleep. Dawn was muttering, turning this way and that, wincing as the chains rubbed uncomfortably on her skin.

"His name is Jason." His attention sharpened as he heard Dawn speak his name, what was she dreaming about? He was about to go touch her forehead, but Dawn woke up. She looked up at him; an unknown question was plastered on her face. He met her eyes, the curious look in her eyes melted away, replaced with regret.

"I'm sorry, Jason, I won't act up again. I promise." She told him, sincerity was thick in her voice. Jason came forth, his trusty notepad in hand. He gave it to her; Dawn took it and read the passage.

_I'm sorry. _ It read, Jason knelt and took a rusty old key out of his pocket. He unlocked the shackles and the restraints fell away from her wrist. He did the same with Dawn's ankles. She stood off the bed and Jason straightened up as well. She met his brown eyes, his own eyes showed regret. Dawn followed him down the passage. The air between them was awkward; Dawn watched his back, nervous about what to do. Jason could be so sweet, but she doubted that he would understand that her family needed her. She didn't want to betray him; she just needed to get away. She'd see what the man from her dream had planned, and then she would decide if she would truly betray Jason. Dawn didn't think she could, she owed Jason.

She slammed smack dab into Jason. He turned around, his eyes laughing, Dawn blushed a beet red.

"Sorry." She muttered. Jason nodded and went up to the surface and then offered Dawn his hand. She took it and Jason pulled her up easily. He placed his hand on her side to get a better grip, making her blush return. When she was on level ground, they sat there in front of each other, blue eyes gazing into brown; she unconsciously leaned forward, bringing her hand up to his masked face. She ran her fingertips over the hockey mask. Jason was stiff as a board; she realized this and backed away. She stood and started to make her way to the bed. Yet Jason caught her wrist, she looked to him and he had such a sweet look in his eyes, she sat back down. Gazing into his eyes, she was lost. Could she tell the man from her dream no, would he leave her alone if she did. What if she didn't answer in time? Would he kill her?

Jason tilted his head to the side. Dawn saw this and thought it was utterly adorable. She giggled, how could she betray him? Maybe after awhile, Jason would let her see her family, him of all people should know how important family was. She felt that feeling again, that she needed Jason. Dawn couldn't help herself; she slid gently into his lap. No, she wouldn't betray him; she could give him a chance. Jason tensed, but eventually wrapped his arms around her. Dawn sighed in content, inhaling Jason's scent, the woods and blood. The scent of blood she could've done without, but yet Jason's steady breathing slowly lulled her to sleep.

Dawn was in the room again. The man was opposing her in at the back wall concealed in the shadows. Yet he was clapping, the odd sound of leather hitting burnt flesh startled her.

"Well done Dawn." He praised. Dawn turned in the direction of the man's voice. He emerged from the shadows, his pale blue eyes still shaded by the hat he wore.

"Now, all you have to do is get Voorhees to trust you a little more, and when the time is right, I come after you, you come with me into the dream world, we put on a small show and I kill Jason." He told her. Dawn's eyes widened, of course she had expected it, but it was still harsh. It just seemed to Dawn that this man didn't know how to pick his fights well enough. Dawn gulped as the man stepped closer to her.

_**Dawn, don't you trust him! Freddy Krueger is nothing but a sorry low life that can't handle himself. **_A woman's voice whispered into her ear. Dawn looked around, to the side. Having no clue the lustful look that Freddy was looking her up and down with.

His 'little show' just so happened to be him raping Dawn, just to enrage Jason. Freddy had been waiting for this opportunity since 2003. And Dawn was naïve enough to trust him. The girl was high on his list when she lived in Springwood, she was the one he wasn't able to track down and kill, next to Nancy, she had been his favorite, and she had no clue of who he used to be. She had no clue, and he loved it. The dream demon watched Dawn look around curiously. Once he got tired of that, he left her to let her self-conscience to wander whatever world she dreamed about. He wasn't usually patient, but he knew his time would come.

Dawn woke up, still in Jason's arms on the floor, who was the voice that had told her not to trust 'Freddy' and why had that name sounded familiar?

_**Dawn come to the closet! **_ She heard a voice, the same voice that had told her not to trust the man. Dawn looked up at Jason he was asleep.

_**Sweetheart, trust me, I'm Jason's mother, Pamela. I want you to see me, but please don't scream Jason is a light sleeper. **_Dawn shimmied out of Jason's grasp, he grunted, but did not wake.

Dawn gave him a pitiful look and obeyed the voice in her ears. She opened the closet quietly, and saw a shrine. She had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, there was the mummified head of Pamela Voorhees, staring with a dead blank gaze. Dawn gave Jason one more look and knelt in front of the head.

_**Ah, such a sweet child you are. Very pretty too, I just hope you don't plan on betraying Jason to Freddy. **_

"Oh, no Ma'am, I don't know what to do though." Dawn whispered. She heard soft laughter in her ear.

_**Good child, since Jason is a little awkward, I'm going to have to help him with you. He's a very special boy and believe it or not extremely intelligent. Dawn, what I need you to do is help him put a stop to Freddy forever, it was Jason's destiny to stop him when Freddy revived him a few years back. I can tell you're a smart young girl; you'll be able to figure something out about Freddy. **_

"Yes Ma'am, I will, don't worry." Dawn told the voice. She stood and turned around, Jason stood in the doorway. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Your mother called me I swear Jason!" Dawn told him. Jason laughed and took her hand gently and led her to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her once she lay down. Jason touched her cheek and pressed their foreheads together sweetly.

"Goodnight Jason." She cooed sweetly. She didn't know it but Jason smiled. He went and left her for the night. He'd sleep down in his old bedroom for the night.

There he was again, at the dock at the lake, watching himself drown, screaming for his mother, screaming for someone to help. The children only pointed and laughed at the struggling boy version of him. Jason's blood raged, yet he knew what would happen if he were to kill them or try to help himself, this was a repeating nightmare; if Jason were to cut the laughing children with his machete, he would feel the pain instead of them. If he were to attempt to help the drowning child, he would fall in himself, and sink to the bottom in no time. So he just had to stand there and watch. There was no use trying to wake up, he wouldn't get back to sleep and he needed it. He just closed his eyes and let everything around him continue.

He couldn't wait to wake up in the morning and see Dawn's face. Her shining blue eyes always brought comfort to him. He was able to relax around her. And she was able to relax around him and that made him happy. The world around him went dark after his younger version slipped underwater and never came up again. His mind was silent and still, and he slept.

Dawn stood at the trap door; she checked the clock she had brought from her cabin. It was eleven in the morning. She wasn't sure if Jason had already left for the day, or if he was still sleeping, he didn't seem like one to sleep late. Dawn pulled up the trap door and jumped down lightly. She trekked through the tunnel until she found Jason. She covered her mouth, Jason was lying in the bed, still sound asleep, but his hockey mask was on the floor beside the bed. He was horribly disfigured. Tears came to her eyes, what had he faced as a child?

She only backed up and went back to the trap door. It was then she realized she was too short to reach the top floor, she's need Jason's help. She looked back, hearing Jason either turn over or rise from the bed. She huffed, would he be mad at her for being down here without his permission? She screamed when his hand landed on her shoulder. He turned her around; his hockey mask was in place. Dawn gulped as she met his eyes, a gentle look. She smiled; glad he wasn't mad at her. Jason only pushed her to the side gently and went up the surface. He gave her his hand and pulled Dawn up.

Dawn smiled, "You need a bell so you can't sneak up on me like that." She told him. Jason laughed and got his notepad.

_Who said I didn't like scaring you? _Jason gave her the notepad and her eyes widened as she read the message. She looked up at him; her mouth forming a perfect O. Dawn slapped his shoulder playfully.

"That's mean Jason!" She hissed. Jason smiled and laughed he only took her in his arms and sat her in his lap, she slid into his lap last night of her own accord, and then fell asleep, her head on his shoulder. She liked him again. Jason liked feeling her breathes against him, he could just barely register her heartbeat through her chest. He loved her. Dawn sighed, interlocking her hands at the back of Jason's neck. Jason looked down on her, her cerulean eyes looking back at him content glinted in her eyes. Warmth poured into his chest, making his heart beat faster.

Dawn smiled, "What's wrong Jason?" She asked playfully. Jason narrowed his eyes at her in return. She smiled and winked at him playfully. Jason looked away from her and to his mother's room. What did she think? He knew she approved of Dawn as a type of sidekick, but romantically involved? What's the difference between them and the teens that they will kill?

Jason seemed deep in thought, he was motionless, his hazel eyes stayed fixated on the floor. Dawn looked down as well, she too began contemplating, piecing together a trap for Freddy Krueger. She'd have to do research if she wanted to know what his weaknesses were. He was a dream demon, so fighting him in his world would be committing suicide, she'd have to lure him out somehow, long enough for Jason to fight and kill him. But how? He said he would take her to his world, where he had power. Maybe she could procrastinate. Then Jason would have enough time to come in and get her away from Freddy. That might work, all she had to do was do her research, every good plan was based off research.


	8. Chapter 8

Children singing, where was it coming from? She was dreaming, right? She could barely make out the words. It was the tune to that childhood rhyme everyone had sang as children but never remembered the name.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you. _Dawn's eyes widened. All she had to do was scream, and Jason would wake her. They had made that deal, trying to find a way to stop Freddy. All she had to do was scream. Dawn walked down the corridor that appeared in front of her. There was a little girl there, silhouetted by the light at the end of the hallway, she was jumping rope. Dawn squinted and approached the girl. She was giggling, the little girl looked up and Dawn gasped, the girl was she from when she was little. The girl continued to giggle.

"You were my favorite, Dawn. From your cute little pig tails to those pretty blue eyes you have." Dawn jumped as she heard Freddy's voice. He materialized out of nowhere behind the child version of Dawn.

"But you moved away." He told her. Glaring at Dawn evilly. She gulped hard, startled. Did he know? She blinked at him.

"What's wrong, Dawn, cat got your tongue?" He asked her tauntingly. Dawn blinked.

"How did Jason manage to beat you here?" She asked him, Freddy narrowed his eyes at her. He was suddenly behind her.

"He didn't, I would've killed him if some bitch hadn't got in my way and pulled me to the real world. I would've killed Jason a long time ago." He hissed in her ear. Dawn began shaking with fury, what an ass. Freddy started laughing.

"What's the matter, Dawn?" He asked, "Feeling a little emotion for the infamous Hockey Mask Killer?" He hissed, grasping her throat with his clawed hand, Dawn gripped his wrist and screamed.

Jason jumped as Dawn screamed, that was the cue. He jumped up from the chair and started to shake Dawn. She wouldn't wake up, Jason would have to use plan B, cut her. He only had a few precious moments before Freddy would kill her. Jason took his machete and cut her arm. Dawn screamed and bolted up. She tackled Jason in a hug and clung to him tightly.

"Thank you so much! Oh God I thought I was going to die!" Jason dropped his machete, it landed with a clatter on the ground.

"He knows about the plan Jason. I don't know what to do…." She told him. Jason pulled back and met her eyes.

_We'll figure something out. _ They told her, Jason took Dawn's bleeding arm. He frowned; it seemed all that happened to Dawn here were injuries. Dawn coughed uncomfortably. Jason met her eyes as though to ask what.

"Are we going to bandage my wound?" That was when Jason noticed the white scratches that traveled across Dawn's neck. He let go of her arm and lifted her chin up gently. His blood boiled, four scratches, not deep enough to do damage, but Krueger would get stronger. Then he would hurt Jason's Dawn, if Freddy honestly thought Jason would just stand aside and let him terrorize her, he was dead wrong. But how would Jason protect Dawn from a dream demon? She needed sleep more than he did, perhaps he would just sit by her bedside and if she started to scream he would wake her up. But that meant that he would have to hurt her over and over, Freddy wouldn't quit until he had Dawn's blood. Jason sighed and went for the first aide kit. Dawn looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"I feel bad." She said. Jason pulled the chair in front of her and sat down. He net her eyes, mentally telling her to continue.

"It feels like he's left you alone and went I come around he shows up and starts messing with you." She told him. Jason shook his head and took out some medical supplies. Freddy had been 'messing' with Jason since he got killed, trying to scare him, trying to recover power. Jason just steeled his nerves and swatted Freddy to the side. Jason wiped away Dawn's blood and sterilized her wound, wrapping some gauze around her cut. Jason leaned back into the chair when he was done, watching Dawn. She hung her head, looking very disappointed in herself. His heart softened a little. Jason moved from the chair to the bed where Dawn sat, he took her in a gentle embrace, trying to comfort her. Dawn just fell into his chest, and began to sob.

"The things that creature did to me when I was little," Dawn shuddered.

"I don't want to remember, but now, the memories keep flooding back." She whispered. Jason looked down at Dawn, what had Freddy done to her? Judging by the way Dawn was acting, bad things. The thought of Freddy touching Dawn, HIS Dawn, mad him angry. He wanted to hurry with the plan and kill Freddy. He sighed, but he'd have to wait or would he? If they could try and fight him now, he may not be too powerful and Jason would be able to kill him easily.

"Jason." Dawn spoke his name he met her eyes.

"I want to kill him. Let me do it, I want to hear him scream, and beg for me to stop, like I did him. I want to feel his blood coat me. I want to kill Freddy." Dawn told him; darkness had taken over, the blood lust. The hunger for blood, to have the crimson liquid shower her; take away any and all innocents from her. Jason was lost in those eyes, so intent on revenge, so hungry. He'd have to let her practice first; he wouldn't let Dawn go against Freddy Krueger inexperienced. Jason couldn't deny her the sweet taste of vengeance. He nodded; Dawn smiled sweetly and hugged Jason around his neck.

"Thanks Jason." She told him.

_**See Jason, I told you she would help you. **_ His mother's voice cooed Jason nodded. He stood off the bed, taking Dawn with him; he took her hand and led her to the weapon shack. He'd have to find a weapon that suited her, fit her, perfectly, like a glove.

He studied the options, saws, knives, and branch cutters, axes. He saw it a smaller axe, smaller than one he would use, but bigger than a hatchet. He crossed the room and picked it up. He gave the wall a good wack to make sure the head wouldn't come off. He pulled it back and the head was tightly in place. He turned, facing Dawn. Walking to her, he held it out to her, holding the axe at the base of the head, the handle out to her. Dawn took the axe from him, a smile on her face, not her usual sweet smile, a wicked evilly satisfied smile. She was happy with it.

"My father used to always take me to the woods to help him cut wood, I know how to use one of these, and well too. But a tree and a crying bitch are probably on two different levels of difficulty, eh?" Jason was taken aback, he knew she was angry, but he never imagined Dawn cursing, she seemed so innocent, but she wasn't, she had blood on the mind and she was hell bent to get it. She was more like him; good, blood and guts wouldn't faze her anymore. She'd be the one spilling them. Jason loved it, now they weren't so distant; their worlds were now one and the same. Jason smiled, utterly content with this new Dawn, he hoped it would stick even after she's killed Freddy. He left the shack, Dawn following him, he hoped some people would come soon, and then he could help her practice. He led Dawn across the woods and to the camp. They waited, it had been a few weeks since the last group of teens, and some more should be showing up in a few days' time. Until then, he'd put something together.

**~Two Days Later~**

Dawn watched Jason from a branch she was sitting on as he put together dummies. She swung her legs. She hadn't slept in two days, Jason still thought she did, he's notice eventually. She did try to sleep, but couldn't, she was glad. She didn't want to face that bastard until she was ready. Jason stood, cracking his back. Dawn smiled; he could be so human at times. He went right back to work, he picked up the dummy and crossed over to where he had some sticks tied together in a cross. Laying the dummy down on one of the crosses, he took some rope, cut it with a hunting knife and tied the 'wrists' to the stick, and then he did the same with the 'ankles.' Jason took the knife and started sharpening the end of the stick. Dawn smiled.

"Why didn't you sharpen it before you put the dummy on?" Dawn asked from across the clearing. Jason looked at her and shrugged. She smiled he was so cute. She continued to watch Jason work on the first dummy for about fifteen minutes, when he stood and plunged the now scarecrow into the ground. He stood in front of it, poking at it to make sure it wouldn't fall. Dawn couldn't help but laugh. Jason turned around looking at Dawn bewildered.

"What, don't look at me like that, its funny!" She replied. Jason crossed the clearing and grasped Dawn at the side gently and pulled her down. She smiled; the look in his eyes was hilarious.

_I'm not funny, I'm Jason Voorhees and I'm a mass murderer. _Dawn fought back a smile. Ending up failing, she cracked up. Jason hung his shoulders, exasperated. He shook his head and went back to work. Dawn watched him walk back, a smile on her face. She climbed up to her perch and watched Jason once more.

"I feel like such a stalker…" She told him. Jason stopped and looked at her sideways. He shook his head again and returned to her. Pamela Voorhees laughed softly in her son's ears.

_**I think she's cute. **_ Pamela commented.

_Its just odd, Mother, she's much more open now than ever. _Jason thought in reply.

_**It's normal for a student to be open to her teacher, Jason. **_Pamela told him. Jason merely grunted and went back to work.

_**That's good, get right back to work, Dawn'll need as much a practice as she can get.**_ Pamela told him, Jason nodded and started to sharpen the next stand. He heard Dawn giggle he just ignored it. He couldn't help but smile under his mask company was good. He sharpened the stand and went to stuffing the next dummy with the materials he'd gathered. Soon he finished that dummy, then following five others. When he was done, he sent Dawn to get her axe from the weapon shack. When she returned he walked over and picked up the axe he brought to show her how to use the axe to kill instantaneously. He walked up to the dummy and showed her the decapitation move. He turned and saw her watching intently.

"You have to follow through right? You can't just swing at the neck and expect the person's head to come off?" She asked him. Jason nodded. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to teach her well enough if he didn't speak to her. He cleared his throat, the only reason he hadn't talked to her was because it was too much effort, but she needed him to talk to her now.

"Right." He was able to choke out. Dawn smiled.

"Aww you started talking again just to help me?" She asked. Jason glared at her.

"Hey, I'm not teasing, I'm just saying." She told him Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well stop 'just saying and come over here and try it." Jason told her. Dawn giggled and came over. The stand was way taller than her, but she still managed to lodge the axe in the 'neck.'

"Damnit." She muttered. She attempted to pull the axe out of the wood but failed. Jason laughed and dislodged the axe easily, giving Dawn a taunting look, he dropped the head of the axe to the ground, hoping to agitate her. She glared at Jason and picked the axe up.

"You're holding the axe wrong." Jason said simply.

"That would've been nice to know earlier." She hissed at him. Jason steps forth and took her left hand and slid it up to the middle of the shaft.

"If you hold the axe with both of your hands at the bottom, you're going to swing and miss your target and most likely kill yourself." He told her, his voice getting stronger, rising above a whisper. Dawn swung again still not able to chop the head off. She pulled the axe towards her and it slid out of the branch.

"You're not standing right either." He told her, Dawn groaned and glared at him.

"Okay then how do you stand?" She hissed.

"Firmly." Jason told her, crossing his arms over his chest. Dawn spread her feet apart, balancing evenly. She focused harder.

_It's like swinging a bat; you were the best batter on your softball team. Swing with your upper body. _She took aim and swung. The axe slid through cleanly. Dawn gave a victory whoop. The 'head' rolled about five feet away from the rest of the body.

"Now you have to learn how to do that in a matter of seconds." Jason told her. Dawn looked at him.

"Easy." She said.

"Then prove it." He challenged. Dawn moved to the next dummy and swung. Jason grabbed the shaft in mid-swing and pushed her away from him, taking the axe with him. Dawn fell with an 'Oof!'

"What the hell Jason!" She yelled, standing up.

"You're small, you need to make sure no bigger male takes advantage of that. I don't want a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago. Make sure that you can kill them in a matter of seconds." He told her, holding the axe out to her. Dawn glared at him and took the axe.

"I outta use this on you." She hissed.

"You'd be committing suicide if I didn't like you." He replied cooly, Dawn glared at him and took a small jump at the dummy. She swung at the torso and cut into the dummy and then took a slice at the head. The head fell to the ground. Dawn turned and looked at Jason.

"So?" She asked.

"So what, I could do that with my eyes closed." Jason replied. Dawn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then do it." She hissed. Jason laughed.

"This is your practice. But since it's clear that you've already mastered slicing. We should start with the stabbing. You use the point on the end to pierce the body. I wouldn't chose that kill early in the game though, it's a slower death and it gives people chances to cry out, alerting others in a group, save it for the last few deaths if you want to use it." He told her. Dawn nodded.

Dawn spun the axe around in her hands and swung at the torso, she cut the dummy in half; it was two hours after they had begun. Jason had showed off to the borderline of agitation and just plain pissing Dawn off. Now the oversized 11 year old was sitting against a tree, watching Dawn take her anger out one of the already mangled dummies.

She swung at the dummy and in the blink of an eye, it was cut in half, and Dawn spun the axe in her hands using the point to stab the dummy, repeatedly.

"Anger." Jason said to himself simply, but he had completed his goal, he had gotten Dawn angry and at her level, she's thinking clearly enough to be able to kill someone easily. That's what happened with him, fury always assisted him. Jason stood deciding practice had been drawn out long enough. Jason took Dawn's axe from her.

"I think that enough for today, you're pretty pissed off." Jason told Dawn. She looked up at him and huffed. She missed the silent Jason, though he wouldn't have to communicate through pen and paper since he spoke.

"Why don't we take a walk to cool off?" Jason suggested, losing that annoying 'I'm the best there's been and you can't amount to me' air. She started walking out of the clearing and Jason followed behind her.

"Maybe I should lead, I know where all of the traps are." He said, catching up beside her.

"I've been caught in a bear trap before, Jason, I'm not about to let it happen again." She replied. Jason laughed, falling silent once more; he'd only speak to her if he had to. Which was only during practice. Dawn would appreciate that; she didn't seem to like him talking. Either that or it was that fact that every word that came out of his mouth was criticism. He stepped closer to Dawn; she remained oblivious to him being only centimeters away. She veered off the path. Jason stopped, watching her disappear into the woods. He lingered on the path, but then went after her. Dawn was sitting at the base of a tree. Her eyes closed and her heart shaped lips curved down in a thoughtful frown. Jason wondered what she was thinking. He hovered a few feet away from her; he didn't want to ruin this image, an image of peace. He knew she could fall asleep, and then Freddy could attack her. He took a few steps towards her, her eyes opened and she watched him approach in silence. He sat down next to her and heaved a sigh.

Dawn watched Jason's chest rise and fall as he sighed, she suddenly wanted to know what lay under the tattered clothing, what his skin looked like. Jason covered as much skin as possible. She knew he was strong, just by the way the arms of his jacket tightened when he crossed his arms over his chest like he did during practice. He was a fast runner, so he had to have powerful legs. Dawn didn't know what the signs were for a strong torso, but she doubted that Jason was weak in that area.

Jason watched Dawn, the curious look in her eyes as she watched him made him feel awkward. Dawn looked away into the woods.

"What's it like; to be unstoppable?" Dawn asked him, not looking at Jason. Jason looked to the ground. How would he explain it?

"Its one of those things that you have to be to understand." He told her. Dawn nodded.

"Do you think I'll be like you one day?" Dawn asked, looking at him. Jason looked at her. He didn't want her to be like him, any damage he took, marked him, and scarred, badly, he didn't want that to happen to Dawn. Jason just looked down, not replying.


	9. Chapter 9

There they were, teenagers, pulling their sacks out of the car. Two weeks, Dawn was such a fast learner. She was amazing, she wasn't close to his rank, but he did his job a little too well at times. He turned and went to the cabin. Dawn sat on the bed sketching. She looked up at him as he entered the building.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your final exam." He told her, Dawn smiled and stood. Jason left the building Dawn tagging along. They got their weapons.

"Keep quiet and watch your feet." He told her, so NOW was when he gave her advice.

"You know usually teachers give the tips while the student is LEARNING, not during the final exam." Dawn huffed

"Don't start with me." He replied. Dawn smiled. They headed into the woods, close to the cabins, where the two heard moans of pleasure.

"Damn, teens are so fucking horney, what the hell is wrong with that generation?" Dawn hissed, Jason smiled but scolded her to be quiet. He picked up a rock and threw it at the window. It hit and shattered the window; the girl of the couple gave a startled cry. A boy came out, shirtless, but clothed.

"I'll distract the guy, when he's gone, you go in and kill the girl, clear?" Jason whispered. Dawn nodded. Jason left her and Dawn knelt, trying to blend in better, she saw Jason come out of the woods and the boy wen after him. Jason just melted back into the woods and the boy stupidly went after him. Dawn bolted out of the woods and towards the cabin. She entered when the girl had her back facing Dawn. She didn't waste any time in killing the girl with a clean swipe to the neck. Dawn was one step closer to being good enough to take on Freddy Krueger. She slipped out of the back door, when she heard a yell. A man was coming towards her. She smiled and turned to him.

"Who the hell are you?" He hissed, Dawn smiled wider, this only agitated the guy and he reached for her. Dawn slid out of his grasp gracefully. She ended up behind him. A nasty idea came to mind, she kicked him in the back of the legs and he fell. Dawn brought the shaft of the axe over the boy's throat and held onto the shaft with the hook of her elbows, giving her a stronger grip. The boy started struggling and gurgling weakly as he tried to get out of the chokehold.

"Four...three... two... one." Dawn counted down darkly. By the time she finished her countdown the boy fell limp. Dawn took the axe and spun it around in her hand; she swung and pierced his heart. Pulling the axe up, she drug the axe through the teen's heart, shredding the organ, towards her and she was sure the boy was dead. She looked up Jason was watching her from the shadow. He came forth as Dawn pulled the axe from the body. Jason studied the body, a quick kill, clean, good enough. Jason looked at Dawn and nodded. She smiled as Jason slung the dead body over his shoulder; she followed him into the woods.

Jason dumped the body in the lake and turned, he almost jumped, he had no clue Dawn had followed him; she looked up at him through her dark eyelashes, looking evil. She was that startlingly deceiving killer, the one that people truly had to watch out for, the ones that would sneak up on you in broad day light and off you. Too pretty to not trust and so beautiful that she was scary when she was evil. Dawn titled her head.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed, having found out Jason was a lip reader a few weeks ago during practice. She was mouthing curses at Jason, not knowing he was watching and he suddenly told her off. She didn't mouth anything else. Jason only shook his head at her. Dawn narrowed her eyes at hm. The two heard people approaching, Jason grabbed Dawn by the arm and pulled her into the tree line. Dawn was so close to Jason, his arms around her, he held her to his chest she heard his heart beat. She pulled away from him though and went behind him. She watched from around his form. Two people came into view. Dawn felt Jason starting to breathe harder. These people just pissed him off royally, why didn't they learn? Jason kills so many people and no one listened. Dawn used to be like them, and thinking back on those days, she felt sick. She was beginning to share Jason's hatred for these stupid naïve teens. She gripped his arm, resting her head on his arm.

Jason looked down on Dawn; she was holding on to him, watching the two teens, hatred made her eyes shine, they seemed like crystal, so clear what she felt. The two teens were getting pretty far with their intention, Jason would have to shake Dawn off and went to go take care of the teens. Jason shook Dawn off easily and went towards them quickly. Unsheathing his machete, he slashed through the two, cutting the couple in two. He took up the torsos and threw them in the lake, following the lower halves.

"What's funny about it is the fact that people swim in this lake." Dawn said from the tree line. Jason turned around to face her. She looked like a deranged wood pixie, with blood splattered across her face and yet she looked so innocent, breathtaking. Jason walked towards her, his hand outstretched.

_**Jason! I know you like her, but focus on your duty! **_Jason froze at the sound of his mother's voice, she was right. Soon Dawn wouldn't be that much of a distraction; she'll be just as busy as he was with the teens as time progressed.

"Dawn go back to the cabin and let me finish." Jason told her. Dawn frowned and turned, fading into the shadow of the woods. Jason sighed and went to the camp it was quiet. He heard nothing, so he went from cabin to cabin. Jason had seen six teenagers he and Dawn had killed five, there was one girl left. A scream was let out, ringing from the future. Following Dawn's outraged yell. Jason bolted towards the two women.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS! Everyone just THINKS THEY CAN WALTZ UP ON JASON'S LAND, HAVE SEX, GET HIGH AND DRUNK AND **NOT **EXPECT PUNISHMENT!" Dawn screamed at the outraged girl. She swung at the female. Her soon to be victim pounced to the side. Dawn growled and, stepped forth swinging the axe again.

"BITCH YOU'RE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" The blonde maniac yelled at her. Her opponent glared at her.

"YOU KILLED TOMMY!" She replied.

"HE DESERVED IT!" Dawn yelled, taking a few more steps forward. The girl backed up, bumping into someone. Dawn smiled; Jason grabbed the girl and held her still. Dawn simply sunk the axe in the girl's skull. She loved the satisfying _crunch _of the girl's skull breaking. Dawn looked up at Jason, his eyes showed satisfaction in her performance. She smiled at him. Jason jerked the body from the axe and let the corpse fall to the ground. Dawn looked up at him; she knew he wanted to do something, but what? She let the axe fall to the ground. He was going to do something at the shore but something had stopped him. She wondered if Jason was going to finish what he had started. Jason reached up and touched her face. Thunder rolled lightening split the sky.

"Does it always rain here?" Dawn asked Jason shrugged. Soon it began to pour rain, though neither cared. Jason touched her other cheek.

"Close your eyes." Jason told her.

"Why?" She asked, Jason gave her a look and Dawn obeyed. Jason uncovered his lips and kissed Dawn's lips quickly. He pulled back in a matter of seconds and pulled back replacing his hockey mask. Dawn opened her eyes, meeting Jason's. He loved her? She thought he just put up with her interaction. Jason took her hand and led her back to her cabin.

"You should change, you might catch a cold." Jason told her. She smiled and went to her room. Grabbing a black tank top and black shorts all the needed essentials and changed. She came back out and Jason was studying a picture of her family she had set up the moment she had got to the cabin the first time. Jason looked over his shoulder as she heard him. Dawn looked down, trying to decide if she looked presentable or not. Jason said nothing but turned towards her. Dawn looked down suddenly shy. She went to her sofa and plopped down. Covering her eyes with her forearm. She soon fell asleep.

Freddy was busy terrorizing some teen when he sensed it Dawn's subconscious kicking in after two weeks she finally went to sleep. Freddy returned to the teen and slashed their face to pieces quickly and then entered Dawn's subconscious. He saw her dream self, she had changed black hair, black eyes, and she had pale skin. She was even covered from head to toe in black. She had darkness to her that she had finally come into touch with. He always knew she had it in her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Freddy asked, circling the girl. She glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of you." She hissed at him. Freddy was taken aback, what had Voorhees done to her? Whatever it was he liked it, innocence was getting old.

"Then what does," Freddy asked Dawn, "If death doesn't, perhaps lose?" Freddy leaned in, centimeters from her face. Dawn eyes showed no emotion. Freddy smiled tauntingly and moved away from her revealing a strangling Jason, in a sheet of water. Dawn didn't even blink in horror, or gasp in fear, she only laughed, and she laughed turning her attention to Freddy.

"You really think Jason Voorhees matters that much to me? So much that I would fall in fear at the sight his death? Besides, that's not even Jason, just your sorry little excuse for him, trying to terrorize me. Do you honestly think I care THAT much?" She started laughing, like a maniac, she held her stomach, bending over she was laughing so hard.

"Well I'm sure Jason would absolutely LOVE to hear that, now wouldn't he?" Freddy replied. Dawn stopped laughing and looked up, straightening up, holding her shoulders back in pride seemingly ten feet tall.

"He'd never believe you, it's your word against mine, Freddy. I have Jason wrapped around my pretty little finger. If I tell him to jump, he'd beg me to tell him how high. So desperate to please, just like a dog." Dawn replied. Freddy on the inside was actually worried; Dawn didn't even flinch at any of his attempts to terrorize her.

"Jason made me this way, Freddy, and I'm no different from him, and I'll beat you just. As. Easy." Dawn stepped forward with every word hunting him she gripped his throat.

"I can't wait to pull you out, of your little safety net. And I can't wait to hear you scream." She glared into his eyes, dark eyes so soulless.

"But you have to wait, and wait, until your scared like a kitten. Then I'll attack. You should've left me alone all those years ago. _Mr. Krueger._" Dawn simply evaporated.

She woke seeing Jason, she smiled sweetly.

"Hey Jason." She greeted him, Jason looked up from his hands, his eyes shining.

"Freddy's acting like a little bitch now." Dawn told him, Jason chuckled and stood, coming over to the sofa, and he straddled her. Dawn reached up and lifted his hockey mask up over his lips and kissed him sweetly, Jason slid his hand around her back, keeping her body close to his. Her heat signature warming him. He liked her warmth, he wanted her with him forever.

**A/N: Okay, so I was telling a story at the dinner table about what I would say to Jason if I ever met him. I said the following:**

**"WOOOO JASON YOU'RE AWESOME! Then he'd probably kill me." And my mother told me.**

**"No, Jason would probably be confused." I replied.**

**"OH OH THEN HE WOULD DO THAT ADORABLE HEAD TILT!" Review if you liked, hated, loved what me and my mom said.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I personally don't believe in the fact that Jason is afraid of water, but considering the fact that this story follows Freddy vs. Jason. I have to respect it and use it. *****Huff***** Enjoy my chapter!**

Jason watched, mortified, as Dawn slid into the water, he looked away from Dawn as she came out of the bathroom in a hot pink and black two-piece bikini. She didn't seem to mind that the lake was Jason's dumping ground. She happily splashed around in the shallows. Jason came out of the trees and sat just at the edge of the water, the tips of his boots centimeters from the water when it lapped up on shore. He wanted to be close to Dawn, but he didn't want to be in the water. Dawn floated on the surface, watching Jason out of the corner of her eyes.

"Okay, you're not afraid of rain, but you're afraid of standing water?" Dawn asked, swimming up to him. Jason scooted back just a little and nodded.

"Come here." Dawn told him, standing and holding out her hand. Jason looked to the ground and shook his head.

"Don't be scared." Dawn replied. Jason looked up to her eyes. That evil that shone in her eyes yesterday had melted away. Only affection remained. Jason gave Dawn his hand, she knelt down and pulled Jason's glove off and threw it on the shore. She cupped some of the cool clear liquid and poured it over his hand. Jason jumped and pulled his hand away from her. Dawn met his eyes, looking hurt.

"I know you drowned, but it's easy to learn to swim." Dawn told him, sitting down in the water. Jason only shook his head. That water took his life he would never trust it. Dawn took his hand back and just played with his fingers. Jason reached up with his free hand and caressed her cheek. Dawn looked up at him though her eyelashes. She stood out of the water and let his hand fall. He didn't even notice his hand was in the water as he watched her go get her towel. He pulled his around and pulled his hand out of the water quickly. She did that on purpose. He pouted to himself. Dawn came to his side and sat down, the fluffy sunshine yellow towel brightened her skin. Jason looked at her.

"Do you not trust me with seeing your face?" Dawn asked Jason shook his head.

"I'm so ugly that I've figured out using my face is a good way to get people side tracked and kill them quicker." He told her. Dawn looked down at the water.

"You're not trying to kill me though." Dawn muttered, sticking out her bottom lip.

"My face isn't something you want to see, Dawn." Jason used a stern tone that basically said this discussion was over.

"The hockey mask gets in the way…" Dawn muttered.

"In the way of what?" Jason spat.

"You kissed me yesterday." She told him.

"Yeah, and?" He returned.

"You know that mask is annoying." Dawn replied quietly looking out over the lake. She stood and left him sitting on the shore. He suddenly felt hot, so he took off his jacket, throwing it to the side, it landed in a limp heap a few feet beside him.

Dawn smiled, she got him heated, literally, now she got to see his arms, his skin was actually tan from exposure to the sun for so long. Next to come off by Jason's own accord was his shirt. Dawn left the woods and went back to the cabin and changed into her clothes, she went silently back to the lake. She picked up a rock and threw it away from the spot, using her softball pitching skills to hit a tree a ways away from Jason. The rock hit dead on and emitted a loud thud. Jason jumped and looked up. He got up and went to investigate. Dawn smiled and bolted out to his jacket and ran back to her cabin. Of course she new Jason was going to catch her sooner or later, most likely sooner, but she intended to have some fun with him.

Jason came back to the lakeshore. There was nothing where he heard the thunk. A tree was chipped and there was a good-sized rock at the base of the tree. He sat down and noticed that his jacket was gone, had the lake pulled out. He wasn't gone long enough for that. Then his mind drifted to Dawn. He turned and looked towards Dawn's cabin. Should he even bother? What kind of killer runs around with skin exposed? Besides Dawn, she was just starting out. Jason rolled his eyes and huffed, getting up. He trekked to Dawn's house. He came into the house and the cabin was completely silent. Was she there or in cabin three? Jason searched the cabin not finding her there he went to cabin three.

Dawn heard him walking above her; she was in her well-hidden wine cellar. She smiled as she heard him leave. Dawn knew letting Jason get to Cabin Three and not find her there would and up badly, so she ascended the stairs and went up to the balcony. She stood there, watching Jason walk away. His jacket was slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Jason!" She called, leaning on the railing. Jason turned around bluntly; She held the jacket in front of her and swayed it back and forth.

"Missing something?" She asked, giggling. Jason set a quick pace for her on the balcony. Dawn turned around and faced the door, still letting the jacket hang over the edge. Jason opened the door coolly and walked towards her.

"Give me my jacket." He told her. She smiled.

"Why?" She replied, giggling.

"Because you're acting childish, now give it to me." He replied.

"Oh I would love to." Dawn replied, smiling deviantly. Jason gave her a glare; he crossed the balcony and reached for his jacket. Dawn arched her back, stretching her arm out further. Jason had to press against her to get his jacket. That's when she let him get his jacket. Jason snatched his jacket out of her hand and put it on and glared at her.

"Don't do that again." He told her. Dawn smiled deviantly again.

"I like your arms Jason. Why do you hide them from me?" She asked him, meeting his eyes with a hurt expression in her eyes, having lost her devious playful ways. Jason didn't want anyone knowing too much about him, his skin was nothing, it was what could follow, Dawn knowing everything, even everything about him from when he was a child, after he came back, but before he started killing. He liked her, maybe even loved her, but he couldn't let her know everything. Dawn reached up to his face, but he pulled back. Dawn looked down, hurt. She brushed past him; all she was doing was having a little fun. He over-reacted about little stuff. She went to her room and slammed the door shut, locking the door shut. She felt hurt tears stung her eyes. She just lay down on her bed.

"Protecting Jason doesn't seem all that glorious, does it?" Freddy's voice hissed in her ear. Dawn felt angry she twisted and struck him.

"You can't just leave me alone, or Jason! You sorry little wannabe killer, at least Jason has the balls to kill people in REAL life. Jason, and me we have rights; we're protecting what we love! You, self-vengeance is SO COMPLETELY- UGH! Why am I even wasting my breathe on you!" Freddy didn't act fazed.

"You love him do you?" Freddy replied tauntingly. Dawn narrowed her eyes at him.

"At least he can feel! You heartless son of a bitch!" Dawn tried to pounced at him but couldn't.

"Emotion. Empowers me, Dawn. And you're extremely mad." There was a banging coming from far away. Freddy laughed.

"Oh, lover boy's trying to get to his Juliet?" Freddy asked, smiling at her.

"But Juliet is mad, and she locked the window on her balcony." Freddy laughed. The sound of wood splintering came from far again and she was woken.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason heard outraged screams coming from Dawn's room. He went to her room and tried the doorknob, but Dawn had locked the door. Jason scowled and began banging the door. Dawn was still screaming. Jason growled and bust the door open. He saw Dawn writhing around in her bed, the sheets tangling around her. Jason went and shook her violently. Her eyes flew opened and she jolted up. Scratches travelled up and down Dawn's arm. Her shirt was ripped open at her chest, revealing her breasts. Fear made Dawn's eyes glassy. Jason seethed with rage, he shook so bad that He had a hard time focusing; Freddy had just tried to kill HIS Dawn. Jason forced her to lie back down.

"We're ending this. NOW!" He hissed. Dawn looked up him, her eyes cloudy. She silently begged him not to make her do this now.

"I'm killing him Dawn. I don't care. He needs to know that I'm not a force to reckon with, I can't believe that he didn't learn that before, but he didn't." Jason told her. She whimpered, fear finally overtaking her anger, Freddy had almost killed her, and Jason wants her to go back to sleep. What the hell was wrong with him? Jason reached down, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know you're scared, but I'm doing this for you." He told her. How many times had Dawn heard that? Too many, she was sick of it, the mere sound of the words made her blood rage through her veins. She bolted up.

"I'M SICK OF IT! I'M NOT BAIT! WHY DON'T YOU GO TO SLEEP AND NEARLY HAVE FREDDY KILL YOU?" Dawn yelled. She didn't care how Jason would react.

"EVERYONE's JUST SOOOO INTERESTED IN MY WELL BEING! THERE WAS A DAMN GOOD REASON WHY I CAME TO LIVE HERE! THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS TIRED OF EVERYONE THINKING THEY KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR ME YOU'RE WRONG!"

Dawn went and grabbed her hoodie and left the cabin. She walked briskly through the woods. She broke down crying, and fell to her knees.

~Flashback~

"You're not going." Her boyfriend told her, grabbing her arm. Dawn glared at him and jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"Yes I am. I'm tired of this ring, tired of you're parents, and most definitely tired of you!" Dawn took her engagement ring off and flung the diamond at his head. She started for the door, but John grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall.

"Bitch, you aren't leaving." He hissed. Dawn glared at him.

"Yes, the hell I am, get off me before I scream. The apartment walls are paper thin." Dawn hissed. John only slapped her. Dawn cried out and anger made her blood boil. Dawn kneed John in the groin and ran out the door.

"You're never controlling me again, John." She whispered.

~End Flashback~

Dawn sobbed heavily; Jason came and took her in his arms. Usually she would just fall into his chest. But she pulled away. He was going to try to convince her to follow his plan. Jason stood with her and reached for her, a puppy dog look in his eyes.

"No!" Dawn told him. She turned away from him and started walking away. Jason grabbed her arm violently and pulled her back to him.

"Do you want him gone or not!" Jason hissed.

"Of course, but I'm not a worm you can put on a hook and dangle in front of Freddy's face! I thought you cared about me more than that!" Dawn yelled at him turning away and walking from him. Jason's eyes widened behind the hockey mask. He let her go, Dawn turned from him and walked away.

Was Jason really doing that to Dawn? How could he, he wanted her safe and he was using her as bait, for Freddy Krueger? He watched Dawn walk away, weaving between trees. He looked down, and then followed Dawn, would she ever trust him again? Dawn stopped in a meadow, the evening sun giving everything a golden glow. Dawn gripped her left arm. She looked around and then over her shoulder. Her skin glowing, her hair shone radiantly.

Dawn never knew how evenings in Crystal Lake could be so beautiful. She felt like she had dropped from the world of humans and into an enchanted land, long forgotten by anyone who knew this world existed. Everything around her sparkled, some plants still had water droplets from the night's previous storm and they glittered. Camp Crystal Lake glowed. Was she dreaming? Dawn closed her eyes, a song played into her mind.

She remembered performing the song in her high school orchestra; she had played the cello for it. Gymnopedie No.1, she remembered thinking that if that song were the last song on Earth, she would be fine with it. Dawn closed her eyes, her worries melting away momentarily, fought away with the warm embrace of her teen years. She was so lost in her own mind she had no clue that Jason had came up beside her, watching her intently.

Jason was mesmerized by the look of utter peace on Dawn's face. Tears sliding down her cheeks. She began humming a gentle tune to herself. Jason became lost in her. He knew she wasn't thinking about her time with him, she seemed too happy for that. She was venturing deep inside herself, trying to escape his world of death and darkness. What had her life been like, before she had came here? He felt incongruous with this scene, Dawn was so light and so was this meadow. He silently stepped away from her, away from the meadow. From Dawn's moment of pure bliss, he didn't belong, like so many times before.

Dawn stayed in the meadow until it was dark, and then went back to cabin three. She entered the cabin and saw Jason sitting on the bed, looking down at the floor. She came and sat down beside him. Jason said nothing; he didn't even look at her.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked him quietly. He shook his head.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked Jason looked at her. He reached for his notepad and pen. He wrote down his message and gave it to her.

_I don't need to. _Dawn looked up at him, her eyes wide. She looked back down and put the notepad down.

"If you still want to fight Freddy now-" Jason shook his head. Dawn fell silent and looked away. She sighed.

Jason listened to her breath; he got up and walked away. Why was being with Dawn becoming so difficult? He left the cabin. Walking briskly through the woods, he tried to think about something other than Dawn, anything but Dawn. He tried his mother and that only brought him back to Dawn. He always hated his father so thinking of the bastard just made him want to kill someone. He didn't want to be violent at the time. He ended up at the lake, he stood at the edge, watching the water lap up on shore, and every time it retreated the water took some pebbles and sand with it. He watched the water ripple in the late summer breeze.

He noticed something. Usually, he would be dead now. Summer was ending and that usually meant teens coming to Crystal Lake for one final rendezvous before school started in fall. The last two usually killed him. He wondered why. All the others had the will to live, but yet he still killed them. The water glowed with the full moon, a complete different glow than from before. A dark glow, the full moon bathed the entire camp with a silver haze.

Jason looked up the moon, he sighed, upset, Dawn had returned to his complete negative. But the blood she had spilt would always be there. Tarnishing her perfect soul, Jason knelt and dipped his hand in the water. He stood after seconds. Flicking his hand much like a cat trying to get water off his foot, he gazed across the lake, lost.

Dawn got up and followed him. Jason wondered aimlessly through the woods until he got to the lake, where he stopped and stood there, motionless. Dawn didn't dare move a muscle either. She watched him, he seemed different, hurt. Dawn jumped as Jason touched the waters of the lake. She stepped out of the woods and unto the grass that grew only feet away from the shore. She sat down on the dewy grass and watched him in awe. He seemed so different; she had never seen Jason THIS deep in thought that he didn't even notice Dawn's presence, to which he was so delicate. Her eyes began to feel heavy, the setting the two were in was so nocturnally peaceful that she couldn't help but nod off.

Jason turned and saw Dawn sitting upright, her cheek resting on her knees. When did she get there? She was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her lips, had Freddy finally left her alone? No, he would never do that, what if he was tricking Dawn? Getting her to think she's dreaming peacefully and then kills her suddenly. Jason couldn't let that happen. Before he had the chance to wake her up, she screamed, awaking. Freddy Krueger materialized in front of her. Jason jumped, Freddy's presence was unexpected, Freddy slashed down at Dawn. She jumped out of the way and up. She glared at him and ran into the woods, bravery only Jason could recognize shone brightly in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Freddy, clueless to how well Dawn knew the terrain, followed her. She smiled as she heard her enemy blundering through the woods. She led him to one of Jason's favorite places to set traps. There was a pit not far from there; she'd make Freddy fall into the pit. She checked behind her, Freddy was nowhere on sight, but close by. She ran around the pit and screamed, falling on purpose. She heard Freddy laugh and he came running into view. Dawn screamed and slid across the grass, only luring him closer and closer to the trap. He smiled evilly at her and went _around_ the trap. Dawn's eyes widened in true fear as she struggled to get up.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He asked her, he was feet away from her when she was able to get up and run.

_God that was dumb, I should've just let Jason skewer him. _Dawn thought self angrily. She looked behind her; Freddy was now taking the exact path she did, making him faster. She picked up her speed, where was Jason? Had he changed his mind about killing Freddy himself and was going to let her. God she hoped not, she was screwed if that was the case. Her chest began to burn, her feet were getting cut from the trigs and briers that grew, and she finally realized she was lost. She stopped and screamed, hoping Jason would hear her.

"That's right, scream for me." Freddy taunted. She blinked, terrorized, would Jason come in time, would Jason even come at all?

"I always loved the look of fear on your face, Dawn." She stepped back, there was a wall of thorns behind her, and she tripped and fell in. The thorns sank into her skin, tearing her cloths, making her bleed. Freddy laughed.

Jason charged into the woods after Freddy. He heard Dawn scream, terror filled her voice. No painful scream followed so she must have gotten away, that just meant that Freddy was even more annoyed. Jason forced himself to run faster. He heard another scream ten minutes later. Where were they? Jason's chest began to burn, his heart racing so fast that he could've sworn that his heart would burst.

Then he heard it, a painful scream. Jason stopped, Freddy had gotten to her? If he had, Jason would make him pay. Jason ran towards the scream and came to a clearing. Anger welled in his chest, nearly forcing him to yelling fury as he saw Freddy standing over Dawn, his Dawn, his gloved hand raised. Jason took two long strides, grabbed Freddy's wrist and flung him into a tree. The tree gave a groan and tettered back and forth. Had he used that much strength? Jason didn't care. He just proceeded to Freddy and picked him up. This was not going to be an instant death. Freddy was knocked out of his haze and made no time in stabbing Jason.

Jason was so outraged all he knew was that Freddy had thrown the first punch in their fight to the death. Jason scowled at the sad attempt. He didn't even take his machete; Jason just threw the ragdoll to the ground and started kicking him violently. Freddy gripped Jason's ankle and pulled him to the ground. Jason landed with a loud thud. Freddy attempted to blind Jason by stabbing him in the eye, Jason was able to shield his eyes.  
>Dawn watched wide eyes as the fight shifted tides after Jason fell to the ground. Jason protected his eyes from Freddy, but then he couldn't see what he was doing. Dawn steeled her nerves and jumped from the thorn, biting her lip to make sure she isn't noticed to early. She pounced toward Freddy, gripped his shoulders and yanked him away from Jason. She succeeded in her mission, but now she was Freddy's target. He proceeded on her, laughing. Dawn glared up at him.<p>

"I'm not afraid of you." She said. Freddy was backing her against a tree.

"Stop lying to yourself." He taunted. Dawn really wished she had her axe. She kneed Freddy in the stomach and ran, trying to get to Jason's weapon shack.

Jason watched Dawn flee, she ran past him. Anger made him stand one more and face Freddy. He went over to Freddy and picked him up by the scruff o f his neck. Jason glared into his eyes and slammed him into the tree. Freddy slashed at Jason's face, cutting the leather strap, the hockey mask fell to the ground with a soft thud. Jason stood frozen, only long enough for Freddy to kick him and get the upper hand.

Dawn came back, kerosene and matches in her hands and her axe strapped to her back. How the hell could Freddy be kicking Jason's ass like he was. Jason's hockey mask was on the ground and Jason's face was a bloody mess. Dawn ground her teeth.

"Hey Freddy!" Dawn barked. The dream demon turned to face her.

"Can't you see I'm busy bitch?" He hissed. Dawn smiled and splashed the kerosene on Freddy and before he could react; a lit match. Freddy went up in flames. He let out an unholy scream.

"Now you're really busy." She hissed, taking out her axe, she took two steps and sank the axe in his shoulder. He screamed louder.

"Scream for me, bitch." She yanked the axe out of his shoulder and sank the point in his chest, and pulled up, cutting into his throat pulling the axe out. He started to gurgle but stood up, reaching towards her, stumbling after her. Dawn backed up away from him. She watched him with soulless eyes, smiling so evilly, so relentless. She swung at his torso. She knew the more blood she shed the more flames would be doused, oh well; she'd still have fun while it lasted. She struck Freddy in the head with the flat of the axe head; it connected with a satisfying smack and sent Freddy sprawling to the ground. She started hacking away at Freddy; her blood roared in her ears, she didn't want to stop. But a hand grabbed the shaft; she looked to the side, angry that someone had stopped her, and saw Jason, his eyes stood out against the scarlet blood that splattered his face.

"Stop wasting your time and just cut his damn head off." Jason demanded. Dawn nodded and swung at Freddy's neck. The bastard's head went rolling, Dawn breathed hard. She picked up the kerosene and doused Freddy's body again, lit a few matches and let the remains burn. Her revenge had been taken.

Jason went and added the head to the flames. He stood at Dawn's side. Watching the way the flames danced across her blood stained face. No amount of blood should be on her face, but it was, that beautiful, angelic person from earlier that night was gone. Replaced by a dangerously beautiful tempest, ready to kill anyone who got in her way. Her breath rang in his ears, hoarse and shallow.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll never mess with us again." She hissed, watching the fire die. What was left of Freddy were a few scraps of cloth and his glove. Jason went and picked of the clawed glove, snapping every claw, and ripping the leather. Perhaps that would end it, he hoped. When he returned his attention to Dawn, she wasn't there; in fact he could barely make out her form retreating into the darkness.

She washed her face at the lake. Utter peace came over her for the first time in years. Jason came up beside her, his mask clattered to the ground and he knelt beside her. She didn't look at him; she only cupped more water and rinsed her arms blood was splattered all over her. She would change later; she only wanted to bask in her victory. Savor the sweet taste of revenge. She just wanted to be clean then. She looked at Jason his face was still bloodied.

"Why don't you clean your face?" Dawn asked him, Jason shook his head. She pouted and looked down at the water. She looked back at him she touched his face gently. Jason tried to pull back.

"Please don't." Dawn begged, meeting his eyes. Jason gazed into her eyes and became lost. Dawn smeared away some of his blood, revealing countless scratches, and a deformity, the deformity she saw a few weeks ago. More blood oozed from his wounds.

"Jason." She muttered. He blinked at her. She took a small amount of water in her hand and cleaned his face. The blood stopped oozing and was gone. Her eyes widened.

"JASON! IT'S THE WATER!" She yelled Jason jumped away from her. His eyes wide and confusion written on his face.

"The way you heal, the way you can take the worse damage and yet you're like a freight train when you come out of the water every time you were awoken!" Dawn told him, Jason blinked at her. Dawn groaned and sat back down.

Jason unsurely watched the water, was it true, is the water what makes him heal so quickly? He knew what his mother had done, but had she connected the immortality with the water?


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn scratched her scalp unsurely; Jason was attempting to mend his hockey mask. She felt bad, she didn't know if Jason liked his hockey mask or he just wore it because he had to. Either way, he suffered the loss.

"I can always go into town and get a hockey mask." Jason turned and looked at her. He shook his head. Dawn sprawled out on the bed, blowing an unruly strand of hair out of her face.

"You sure?" She asked him, Jason didn't say anything but grunted. Dawn sighed. She hated it when he would do that, he wouldn't talk, but he wouldn't use correct English in the first place. It was annoying, Dawn was raised in a dignified southern family, and she was living with Jason Voorhees. Dawn laughed at her situation. Jason turned to her again, bewildered.

"Nothing." She told him before he even reacted. How ironic, her parents had always expected her to settle down, the American dream her reality, a husband, two children, a dog, basically the life that they led. Dawn, for a while had accepted their plans. But she began to realize, under every amazing dream, there was always a villain, waiting in the shadows. She soon realized that people are never what she expected, never perfect. She watched Jason again. He sighed heavily and threw the hockey mask down.

Jason was upset. That mask had so many memories, and that damned bastard ruined it. He sighed and threw it down on the table. He felt Dawn's hands lay on his shoulders; they travelled over his shoulders and her fingers interlocked at the base of his throat. Dawn rest her head on his shoulder. Jason looked at her, Dawn's eyes were closed and a gentle smile played on her lips. He sat there awkwardly, watching her. Dawn opened her eyes. She pulled back and left his sight. Jason looked down at his old mask. He'd have to get a new one. He looked back to Dawn, who had picked up her sketchpad and was doodling. Her blue eyes were wide with concentration; the sketchpad shook gently as she started to shade in an area to the unknown picture.

She stole a look at Jason, her unknowing subject to her picture. She saw him looking at her. His face, it was mangled, but nothing to scream and run at the sight of. The only reason why it startled people was because Jason had already scared the hell out of them. She was drawing a picture of him without his hockey mask, so when he either fixed it or got a new one, she'd remember. She knew he was too stubborn to walk around the cabin without coverage.

Dawn's eyes travelled over his face, what was she doing? He stood and went over to her; Dawn clutched the sketchpad to her chest.  
>"Did you have to move?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes at him. Jason grabbed his notebook and pencil and wrote a message.<p>

_Are you drawing me? _ Dawn read the passage and looked at him. Her eyes were wide as she showed him the picture. Jason saw himself mask less. He looked at Dawn.

He wrote down something else and gave his notebook to her.

_Why are you so insistent on my face? _He asked her, Dawn looked up at him.

"Because, I like you, and I don't like barriers." She replied, Jason looked down at the floor; he really wished he had the hockey mask_._

Dawn giggled, Jason was blushing. He looked at her, hurt in his eyes; he stood about to walk away from her. Dawn reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I wasn't making fun of you, Jason. I just think it's cute that you're blushing. I didn't think that I affected you that way." He looked at her. She gave him a quick smile, and he sat back down. Dawn wrapped her arms around him. Jason tensed again. He wrapped an arm around her. He felt her smile. Why? He wanted to know what she saw in him. He saw everything in her, goodness, innocents, beauty. Jason was her exact negative. Mother always told him opposites attract. But did he attract her, even if he was the very opposite of what she stood for in her world? Or was she even good in her world?

Dawn sighed contently, she felt protected. She looked down at her picture of Jason, and then looked up at the actual. She could've done a better job; of course the picture was a brief sketch. She'd make a better version later. Jason took the sketchpad from her and started flipping through the pages.

He saw various pictures, a few of himself and then of a few scenes with both of them in it. Scenes that had been real, like when he was training her. The scene of the training was when he had a grip of Dawn's axe below the head right before he had dropped the axe to the ground. He flipped to the next page; the picture on that page was his bear. It was sitting up against a pillow, leaning a little to the left.

Turning the next page, it was a picture of her, sitting on the bed, her knees folded, arms hugging her knees and she was looking outside the window that sat behind them. A shadow that had never been there stood at the edge of the bed, curling over her, like it was about to pounce her, the picture Dawn was unaware. The shadow had odd jagged wings, long sharp claws. Dripping fangs and its body was just a black mass, hovering a foot off the edge. He looked at Dawn, whose eyes were closed, a small smile playing on her lips. Jason looked down at the picture, what could that shadow stand for, Mother had taught him about art, and that pictures like the one in his hands usually meant something.

Jason turned the page; it was a picture of him fighting Freddy. It wasn't an actual scene from the fight Dawn had seen; it looked more like the fight from before. The picture depicted Jason as holding Freddy's wrist back, and using his other hand to drive his machete into Freddy's chest. He looked at the back to see if there was a title.

_My Protector _was written in soft, feminine hand. He looked at her, was he her protector, or did Dawn just think that? He would put his life on the line for her, not that it would matter anything, he dies almost every summer, and comes back the following winter. If he did die protecting her, it wasn't a big deal. Maybe it was to her though. He studied Dawn, then her pictures. He flipped to the front. The pictures there were more innocent, like birds, and a cat. A lot of pictures of that one cat. Just about as many as there were of him in the back. Where was that cat, had it died before she came?

"Lucky, my ex-fiancé killed him in a fit of rage. I should've killed the bastard, that cat was my best friend." Dawn told him. She sat up, shaking Jason's arm off and took the notepad. She turned the page and turned the sketchpad to the side. The picture was of a withered rose on a grave.

"I found this in the cemetery down the road. I thought it was touching and wanted to capture the moment. I sat down in front of the grave and drew it." She flipped to the next page. It was a boy, a small child with a mother, holding her hand. The mother was heavy with child. Dawn blinked at the picture.

"I drew this one the day we met. I don't know why though, I didn't see them; I don't intend that to be me one day. It just felt right to draw it I guess." She told Jason. She quickly turned the page, but turned it back before Jason could see the next picture. It was a picture of him; about to kill her, an artist always drew her feelings. She didn't want him to see that. Jason looked at Dawn.

"I don't think you need to see that one. I drew it after we met, like a couple days after we met, when I wasn't exactly, uhhh. I-" Dawn gulped.

"I didn't always trust you the way I do now, Jason. That picture showed that." She ranted. Jason looked down at the floor. Dawn gently took the sketch booklet. She ripped the page out and tore it to shreds. She threw the pieces away.

"But I trust you with my life now, Jason." Dawn told him. Jason knew that from the picture he had seen. Dawn slid close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to see the rest?" She asked him, looking up at him through her lashes. Jason looked at the booklet and took it from her. He flipped through the pages until he got to the next picture. He put the booklet back in her hands, letting her explain the picture.

They eventually got to the picture that showed Jason and Freddy fighting. Dawn blushed. Jason looked at her expectedly.

"Um, well you're fighting Freddy, defending your territory." Dawn told him, her blue eyes wide and shining. Her lips were parted slightly; her hair was tucked behind her left ear, while the hair on her right side was falling out of place and into her eye. She looked beautiful. He touched her left cheek gently. Dawn closed her eyes and leaned into his hand affectionately. He leaned forward and kissed her. Dawn sat frozen; this kiss was longer than his usual peck. Dawn wanted this suddenly, she wanted him. Dawn dropped her booklet and hooked her hands around his neck and started kissing him back. Jason's hands slid up her sides, making her moan. It was then Jason pulled away ruptly. He looked at her.

What was he doing! Bad people did that, not him! Dawn wasn't a bad person and he didn't want to make her one either. He got off the bed and left the cabin quickly.

Dawn watched him leave with nothing more than a small squeak. What did she do? She huffed and picked up her booklet, making sure that none of the pictures had been damaged. Seeing that none had been, she picked up her pencil and began to draw.

Jason didn't come back until around midnight. He entered the room and saw Dawn curled up in a ball, clutching her booklet to her chest. Jason came forth and took the notepad gently, Dawn had doodled again. A picture of them, Dawn was cradled in his arms. He looked down at her. He flipped the page to the back.

_I Love Him. _ Jason's heart wrenched. He looked at his peacefully sleeping Dawn. He pet her hair gently, tucking a few golden hairs behind her ear. He almost felt bad.

_Is it bad when I love her? _ He wondered. Dawn whimpered in her sleep slightly. What was she dreaming about?

"John, no." She muttered. Who was John, her ex-fiancé that she had mentioned earlier? He went down to the mineshafts and went to sharpen his machete.

Faint screeching roused her. Dawn looked up groggily, her booklet was gone. She sat up; swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she stood, looking for her booklet.

Jason took the machete away from the stone wheel, just in time to hear small footsteps above him. He looked down at Dawn's booklet; the picture of them was showing. At least she drew the hockey mask; he didn't like seeing his likeness. The picture Dawn looked up at his picture self, a look of affection in her eyes. He was amazed at how emotions could be captured so easily onto paper, with only using pencil, not even colored pencil. Just plain lead. He heard the trap door being opened with difficulty, but the thud of the door hitting the ground. Then the thud as Dawn jumped down into the mine. She would get lost if he didn't come to her.

He got up, plunging the machete into the ground and went towards Dawn. She was wandering when he found her, she was looking down an unused mine shaft as he stopped. Dawn looked back and jumped. Jason couldn't help but smile at her. He held his hand out to her. Dawn took a few steps forward and took his hand. Jason grasped her hand gently and took her to his work area.

"There it is." She muttered as she saw the booklet sitting on the ground beside the bench. Jason knelt and picked it up. He gave it to her, Dawn checked the booklet. Blushing, she looked up at him.

"Did you see the new picture?" She asked shyly, Jason nodded. Dawn blushed an even deeper red; Jason took her in his arms in a brief hug.

"I really do love you, Jason."


	14. Chapter 14

Jason sat down on the bed; Dawn came up beside him and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked down at her sketch booklet.

"What are you going to do about your hockey mask Jason?" Dawn asked him, Jason looked down on her. He picked up his notepad and wrote a message giving her the pad.

_As much as I don't want to, I'll have to get a new one. If no one comes with a hockey mask, some of them do, will you go get one from town? _She looked up at him, smiling gently.

"I offered not four hours ago, Jason." She told him, Jason looked away, at the clock, it was one-thirty in the morning.

Jason left her; she didn't sleep if he was there. He had no clue why. Was she afraid of him, no, that wasn't it; he was her protector in her eyes. A protector never scared they're subject.

Pre-dawn light was making the blackness of the forest turn blue and Jason went back to the cabin. Dawn lay on the bed, sound asleep. She smiled in her sleep, finally able to sleep in peace. Jason looked at her, she stuck out like sore thumb in the old run down cabin, everything was dark, everything but her. Golden hair, marble skin and cerulean eyes, everything about her was different from him. He was dark and murderous, she was light and innocent. In his eyes at least. He watched her intently. She muttered in her sleep, Jason couldn't help but smile. She looked so pretty. Jason went and sat down in the chair beside her and waited for her to wake up.

Dawn woke up, the sun was shining bright into the cabin, she would've woke up earlier, but her back was to the window. She sat up Jason was no where in sight, but she jumped as the hatch flew open and Jason pulled himself up unto the main floor, a new hockey mask was on his face and fresh blood soaked his clothes. Someone had come.

"Good Morning?" Dawn told him, sounding more like a question. Jason turned to her and nodded. She smiled.

"Is it a fun morning?" She asked, nodding towards the hockey mask on his face. Jason shrugged, Dawn always assumed that Jason had fun killing. She didn't really know.

"I guess people are here?" She asked him. Jason nodded at her and turned, leaving the cabin. Dawn knew better than to follow him. She didn't want to see bloodshed, but she lived with a killer, what would her perfectionist mother say? Dawn felt she loved Jason, but was it true? Dawn had heard of victims of kidnappers falling for their abductors because they were the only opposite sex around. It wasn't true; it was reproductive instincts kicking in. She huffed, looking around. She closed her eyes, draping her arm over them and sighed again. Being alone at the cabin was always boring. Jason had refused to let Dawn stay in her cabin after what happened a few weeks ago. She pulled her arm away from her eyes and sat up.

Getting off the bed she opened the hatch to the underground mines. She wandered, not crossing ropes that Jason had set up in the case Dawn ever went down below without him. She passed the room that Jason used to stay in as a child, she continued, not having been past that point. She came to an open area; it was like Jason's version of a gym. Dawn smiled. He had to do something other than swing a machete to have the strength Jason had. Of course being an undead zombie had to help somewhat. How did Jason get all this? She saw rather new looking equipment; he probably took it from his victims. Dawn shuddered, so many people killed by him. And yet he chose to spare her. She was a good person? She huffed, walking around the area. She wondered how many pull ups Jason could do, at least five. Jason's muscles had bunched under his skin looking almost like steel cords.

Dawn was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the faint sound of someone landing on earth a couple hundred yards away from her. She looked up to the ceiling; old dim lights lit the room. They swung back and forth gently. Did Jason hook these up, or were they already there? Dawn shrugged and walked on.

Jason entered the cabin and saw the trap door was open, and Dawn was nowhere in sight. So he jumped down into the mine and closed the hatch. He went down the corridor, expecting to find Dawn in his old room, she wasn't there. Jason blinked in confusion. She never went farther than that room. Jason kept on. He entered the training arena and saw she wasn't there. But he heard Dawn muttering to herself a few feet down the hall. Jason sighed and continued to go after Dawn. He stepped out of the room and saw Dawn wandering aimlessly down the hall. He quickened his pace and came up behind Dawn. He laid his hand on her shoulder. She gave a cry and turned, Dawn's eyes blinked rapidly as she looked up at him. Her hand rest in the center of her chest, over her heart.

"Thanks for nearly giving me a heart attack!" She exclaimed. Jason smiled behind his mask; he took her hand and led her back up to the surface.

"But I wasn't done wandering!" Dawn complained. Jason laughed and opened the hatch. Dawn huffed and pulled herself up. Jason followed after her. He stood there, towering over her. She looked up at him, a victorious look in her eyes.

"So you DO work out." Dawn said. Jason looked at her, curiosity bright in his eyes.

"The training arena, don't tell me you just put that together for nothing." Dawn told him, going to sit down at the bed. She sat down, one leg under her and grabbed her sketchpad, then bringing up her other leg, she now sat cross-legged. She opened the sketchpad and started doodling. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Jason.

"Can I go up to my cabin? I need to check my email." She asked him. Jason shook his head.

"People are still here?" She asked. Jason nodded and signified that two people remained.

"Oh, well when you take care of them can I go?" She asked. Jason nodded, he turned and left.

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

Dawn had dosed off. A woman stood in front of her. She wore a sweater and black pants.

"Dawn, Jason needs your help. The last two have captured him and are about to kill him. Go to the docks and help him!" Dawn's eyes widened in recognition.

"Mrs. Voorhees?" She asked.

"Yes, child, no go. My special little boy needs you." Dawn awoke with a jerk. She leapt from the bed and bolted out of the door. She ran to the weapons shack and grabbed her axe. She didn't want to kill anyone, but if she had to, she would. The usual downpour started and she was soaked by the time she got to the docks. Jason was chained, the chains led under the docks and Dawn guessed they locked at the underside of the of the planks. Two people stood in front of him. One was a girl, she had Jason's machete raised over her head, ready to bring it upon Jason. The other was a cop.

_No, I'm doomed. _

_**You can do it, sweetheart. **_Mrs. Voorhees voice jumped in her mind. Dawn trusted her.

"HEY!" She yelled, running up to them.

"Let me kill him please. This man has kept me captive forever." Jason jerked his head to look at her. His eyes pleading her. The girl and the officer looked to Dawn.

"He has?" The officer asked.

"Would I lie about something like that?" Dawn yelled at him. The officer took a few steps back, knowing Dawn had an axe.

Jason's heart wrenched as he was forced to listen to Dawn beg for them to let her take his life.

"Alright, you can kill him." The cop told her.

"Good." Dawn replied. She met his eyes, raindrops falling from her lashes.

_Trust me._ She mouthed the words. Jason tilted his head. Despite her words, Dawn lifted the axe above her head and brought it down with all her strength. The left chain broke and Dawn forced the axe in his hand.

"Punish them." She told him. Before the other two could react, Dawn was behind Jason and he swung, killing the girl that held his machete. The police officer struggled to get his gun, but Jason sunk the axe in his chest. Jason turned to Dawn, the axe falling to the ground. Dawn looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't have told you." She told him, Jason looked down on her, the look in his eye almost unreadable.

"You're not mad are you?" Dawn asked. Jason didn't reply but, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to cabin three.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason pulled Dawn into the cabin and slammed the door shut. He hated being left out of the light. Dawn could've at least put forth more effort to show him she wasn't going to kill him. Trust me? That was the best she could do? No original wink or nod, or anything but that? Jason huffed. He knew it wasn't her fault but, he couldn't help but feel anger. He looked at Dawn, who had by then caught on to his feelings.

She looked to the ground to avoid eye contact with Jason, the look of pure rage in his eyes in moments like those terrorized her. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kicked at the dirty floors beneath her feet. She was barefoot, running through the woods and not getting caught in a trap was pure luck. Her feet had barely touched the ground the way Jason had pulled her through the woods. The strength that he had, could probably break her leg without Jason even trying. That was what scared Dawn, what he could do. How unpredictable he could be.

Jason watched her, his rage retreating. She kept her eyes down away from him. Jason strained his neck to look her in the eyes. She was soaking wet, and she began to shiver. He stood and looked around for a towel or something she could use to dry off with. He found nothing. Jason had promised to take her to her cabin. He listened to the rain, judging by the pattern of the splats of water on the room of the cabin, the rain had ceased. He lay a hand on Dawn's shoulder. She shivered and looked up at him.

Dawn looked up as Jason's hand creeped up her shoulder. It made her shiver with pleasure. Dawn ignored it and looked up at him. Jason jerked his head towards the door gently, and started walking out. Dawn followed Jason, lagging a few feet behind. Jason stopped and turned. Dawn saw him stop and she stopped dead in her tracks a few feet away from him. Jason tilted his head at her and took a step closer to her, extending his hand to her. Dawn looked at his hand, she didn't take it.

"You're going to catch a cold, Dawn." Jason whispered weakly. Dawn blinked at him, as though being unleashed from a trance.

"Right." She muttered and started walking, ignoring his hand. Jason let his arm fall as he watched Dawn walk by him and up the hill leading to Dawn's cabin. He looked down then went after her. She was at the crest of the hill by the time he caught up with her. Dawn didn't acknowledge him but kept walking. He watched Dawn. Was she mad at him? Jason looked down at the ground, seeing Dawn's tiny feet, she was barefoot.

_She's going to hurt herself. _It was too late to pick her up and carry her there, the two were on her back patio, walking up the path to the log cabin. They entered the building and Dawn went to her room to change. Jason just sat himself down on the leather sofa. The laptop in front of him flashed. Dawn had an email from her mother. Jason tilted his head, Dawn never talked about her mother, Jason just assumed that she never had one. He leaned forward, almost tempted to open the email. Dawn came into the living room and grabbed the laptop and sat down, completely oblivious to Jason's snooping. She looked at the screen and groaned, throwing her head back and slapping her forehead.

"NO!" She yelled. Jason looked at her bewildered.

"My parents are coming, they'll be here tomorrow, FREAKING LOVELY!" She yelled. Dawn didn't like her parents? Jason grabbed the notepad and pencil that he left laying around the cabin.

_Why are you upset? _He handed the notepad to Dawn.

"Because, my mother is a total perfectionist, she set up mine and John's marriage, and I broke it off, she hasn't talked to me since. She wants to 'apologize' HA! I doubt that very highly." Dawn rambled. Jason watched her, in utter surprise, Jason had praised the ground his mother walked on. But Dawn seemed to hate her mother, perfectionist? Where had he heard that word before? He racked his memory.

_Don't mind what those mean people say Jason, they're afraid of something different, they're perfectionist. _His mother had used that word, people who only excepted perfection. Dawn was raised by a perfectionist. He looked at her, her neon pink pajama bottoms were dotted with bright green splotches. Dawn didn't seem like a perfectionist. She wasn't.

Dawn watched Jason through the corner of her eyes. He sat there, just looking off into space. Dawn sighed, she looked around the house, checking to make sure that the house was clean. Then she remembered, Jason had killed someone in the attic, had he cleaned the mess up, or was the body still there? Dawn looked up, then got off the couch and went upstairs. She gagged, the smell of death reeked, emitting from the attic.

"Damn it." She muttered, although she knew what was on the other side of the door she covered her mouth and nose with her arm and went into the attic. The corpse lay there, bloated. Dawn knew she was going to puke, she ran out of the attic and to the bathroom. She knelt at the toilet and vomited.

Dawn bolted by the couch and ran into the bathroom. Jason heard her vomiting violently. He got up, worried. He went to the bathroom, entering just as the toilet flushed.

"Dear God." She muttered, she looked up at him.

"Can you get the corpse out of my attic?" She hissed at him, anger flashing in her eyes. Jason tilted his head to the side. She growled.

"You may be immune to the smell of death, but I'm not and neither are my parents, and if they know there is a killer running around. Then they'll demand I come home to live with them." Dawn hissed standing up, she went to the sink, got her tooth brush and paste and got the disgusting taste of bile out of her mouth. Jason didn't want to lose her. He left the bathroom and went up to the attic. He opened the window and took the rotting corpse and threw it out the window. It landed with a loud thud on the ground next to the patio. He huffed and closed the screen window so no creatures could come into Dawn's house, but the smell still needed to clear out. He left the attic. Dawn was on the couch, fiddling with a printer. Jason paid her no attention, he went and took the body to the lake and dumped it. He came out back to the patio and saw Dawn through the big window, jumping up and down, a happy look on her face. She let out a joyous scream. Jason laughed, why was she so happy? He went inside.

"JASON!" Dawn tackled Jason in a hug. Hugging him tightly around his neck, making him choke for air. Dawn pulled back and snatched up a piece of paper. She shoved the paper towards him.

"Read it!" A broad smile on her face. Jason looked down at the sheet of paper, he took it from her.

_Ms. Greere,_

_We have studied the artwork you sent in and we are pleased to inform you that we will submit this into our collection at our art museum in New York City._

_Rubin Art Museum_

Jason looked from the paper to Dawn, her face shown. He felt happy for her. Dawn was getting somewhere with her drawings.

"They'll pay me for the picture. Oh God, this is so unbelievable! My dad's going to be so proud of me!" She squealed again and hugged Jason again. He laughed at her and hugged her back.

"I'm glad I'm here Jason. I don't think I would've been able to draw that picture without you." She told him.

Dawn's heart stopped as she saw the email from the art museum. She bit her lip as she opened the email. Her eyes widened as she saw the email. She screamed jumping off the couch. She sent the document to her printer and printed it. It sank in, she's going to be displayed in New York! Dawn screamed again and started jumping up and down. Jason came in and she cried out his name and hugged him, then showed him the email. She watched as his hazel brown eyes traveled over the page. Jason looked up at her, Dawn smiled broadly. She went off about her father.

"I wish you could meet him Jason, I think you two would like each other." Dawn told him.

"My father is the exact opposite of my mother, he's so laid back. I miss him. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. I wish you would meet them." Dawn told Jason. He shook his head.

"I know…" Her voice trailed off, she left him and went to her wine cellar, she hoped Jason didn't mind her having a glass of wine. She wasn't a heavy drinker, a glass every so often. The occasion called for a celebratory glass. She heard Jason coming down, she was arguing with herself over white or red wine, possibly watermelon wine. She huffed, Jason's arm went around her, he bent down and rest his head on her shoulder. Dawn smiled.

"Are you okay, Jason?" She asked him, putting the wine bottle back, Jason grabbed Dawn's left arm and turned her. Looking into her eyes, and nodded, she smiled.

"You had to do that to tell me you're fine?" She asked him, a cute smile played on her full beautiful, perfect pink lips. Jason nodded again, Dawn reached up and touched the hockey mask. Jason tensed every time she got close to the edge of the hockey mask, then relaxed as she drifted away. Dawn circled the eye of the hockey mask. She looked into his eyes, and pulled back. Jason wouldn't let her go though, she gazed deeply into this eyes. Jason felt as though those blue eyes saw into the very depth of his soul **(1) **Jason leaned down and buried his masked face in her hair, inhaling her clean scent, coconut. He heard Dawn sigh contently and he pulled back. Dawn looked to the ground, slight disappointment shone dully in her eyes. Jason tucked a wavy golden strand on hair behind her ear. Dawn met his eyes with affection. Jason touched her neck, Dawn closed her eyes, sucking in a breathe. Jason tilted his head to the side, and traveled down her neck, over her shoulder and to her breast. Dawn gasped again, her hands traveling up his torso, stopping at his chest, making a wave of heat through his body. Curiosity driving him forward. He pressed himself against Dawn, his strength driving them into the wall behind them, the shelf shook and wine bottles fell to the ground, hitting him in the back of the neck. Jason gave a cry and stepped away from her.

Dawn jumped, shrieking as the shards cut her ankles. She looked to Jason, who gripped the back of his neck. He was looking at her, hunched over slightly, shame darkened his eyes. Jason was breathing heavily. The pain in his neck seared and he looked down, shame reddening his cheeks.

Dawn's breath was quick. She realized Jason was injured and took a step forward, only to cry out, realizing that , she had stepped on a piece of glass. Jason snapped his attention to her, he closed the space between them, forgetting his own wounds and took Dawn up in his arms.

"Jason." She started, he gave her a meaningful look and started upstairs. He laid her down on the couch and went for a first aid kit. Dawn pulled her leg to her so she could asses the damage, the shard wasn't large, about half her thumb, so gripped it and with a small cry ripped it out of her foot. She winced, noticing it cut her foot more. Jason came back as Dawn put the shard of glass in the trash, she hopped back to the couch and sat down, heaving a sigh. She looked up at him, Jason looked down at her with a laughing glint in his eyes.

"You're just unstoppable aren't you?" He teased, not having paper within reach. She smiled.

"Not really." She looked down and noticed the time 2:47 in the morning. Jason followed her gaze and saw the time himself. He took Dawn's foot and bandaged it, picking her up, he took her to her room and laid her down on the unmade bed.

"Will you lay down?" Dawn asked. Jason froze, and shook his head. He was now nervous, they were so close to becoming one, and it had been put to a stop. Jason felt if he was to have her, fate would have to let him, so he would stay his distance for awhile.

Dawn dreaded the arrival of the new day, she dreaded seeing her mother. She froze when her and Jason sat on the couch when they heard a car door slam. Dawn's stomach churned, she didn't want Jason to leave her, but he had to. She watched him slip out of the back door and into the woods.

**(1) I couldn't help it, its a total cliche though...**


	16. Chapter 16

Dawn sighed heavily as she put down the sketchpad and went to the door her father was coming in.

"PAPA!" She yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey sweetheart!" The middle ages man dropped his bags and hugged his daughter tightly. She laughed.

"Come on Papa, I have something to show you." Dawn told him. He smiled and followed her. Dawn gave him the letter from the art museum. He read it, a proud smile on his face.

"This is amazing Dawn! I always knew you had a talent for art!" He hugged her again. They were interrupted by Dawn's mother clearing her throat.

"Hey Mom." Dawn said, trying to break the ice.

"Hello Dawn." Her mother replied. Dawn stepped forth and hugged her mother awkwardly. She stepped back.

"Have you heard from John?" She asked, still trying to get him and Dawn back together.

"No, Mother, I don't want to see him." Dawn replied, stiff. Dawn's mother's eyes went cold, yet she didn't say anything.

"Let me show you to your room." Dawn said, her own eyes going dark. Dawn's mother looked taken aback, Dawn paid it no attention and crossed the living room, her parents trailing behind her.

"Who is this?" Dawn's mother asked. Dawn turned around her mother had her sketchpad and looked at the picture. Dawn inhaled quietly, her eyes widening, her mother was looking at a picture of Jason.

"No one, mother, I'm just an artist, I draw what comes to my mind." Dawn said, passing her father and taking the notepad from her mother, closing it, she tucked it under her arm and continued to the guest bedroom.

"What is that reek, Dawn?" Her mother hissed, the woman wasn't in her house not 10 minutes and Dawn already wanted to kick her out.

"Something died in the attic. I don't go up there often. So I noticed it just a few days ago. The attic is airing out now." Dawn said, opening the guest bedroom. She stepped aside and let her parents enter the room. Her mother watched her with critizing eyes. Dawn's heart broke, her mother had only came to scold her for leaving John. She glared at her mother and left, grabbing a pencil, pulling her shoes on, she went down to the lake. She sat on the docks. She was drawing the lake.

"Dawn?" Her father asked.

"Yeah Papa?" She asked, turning around her father walked down the docks and sat down beside her.

"The locals told me something interesting about you." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"They say you're associated with a man named Jason Voorhees." He told. Dawn stiffened.

"They're small town's folk who have nothing better to do than gossip. I'm not associated with anyone." Dawn muttered, looking down at her paper.

"Then why are you blushing?" Her father asked. Dawn sighed.

"Jason isn't what you would expect. Not even you would think I'm making the right choice in this. I can't tell you about Jason. But please Papa, don't tell Mother. Alright?" She begged him. Dawn's father looked her in the eyes.

"Why can't you tell me about Jason?" He asked, Dawn shook her head and fell silent, refusing to say anything about Jason. She didn't want to be taken away. She looked out across the water.

"All I'm, telling you is, I love him Papa." She whispered. Her father took her in his arms.

"Do I get to meet him?" He asked.

"I don't know, Jason isn't exactly social." Dawn told her father, he laughed.

"As long as he's good to you, I'll accept him, no matter if I ever meet him or not." Dawn's father replied. She smiled.

"So this guy could be an ego maniac and you not care?" Dawn asked. Her father laughed, thinking she was joking. Dawn sighed and decided to let him think that.

**Jason**

He watched Dawn, about to go to her when he saw Dawn's father coming out of the woods. He joined her at the dock and sat down. Jason could only hear so much of the two's conversation. Catching his name every so often. Had her father found out about him? He wanted to go forth, so he waited patiently until Dawn's father left. Jason left the woods and came to Dawn. He knelt down behind her, he touched her neck. Why couldn't he stay away from her? Dawn sighed and turned around. She looked up at him, she lifted his hockey mask away from his lips and kissed him. Jason nearly pushed her away, but something inside him clicked and he replied. His hand sliding down her thigh, Dawn moaned. Her hands traveled up his torso, stopping at his chest and gripping the fabric of his shirt. Then traveled to his tattered jacket, Jason let her take it off. She pulled back for air. Jason watched her.

"We should at least go to your cabin Jason. Out on the docks is a little kinky…" She muttered. Jason smiled and laughed. He put his jacket back on and stood. Dawn jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi." She whispered in his ear. Jason shook her off, he didn't like that. Dawn looked up at him, she saw the discomfort in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered. She jumped as she heard her name being called. Jason looked in the direction of Dawn's cabin.

"Damnit. What does she want?" Dawn hissed. Jason looked down on her, and caressed her face lovingly.

_Go_ His eyes read. Dawn rolled her's and hugged him around the neck.

"Alright." She whispered in his ear. Jason pulled away.

"DAWN!" Her mother's voice barked. Dawn looked to the woods behind her cabin, she didn't want to let Jason go.

"Coming Mother!" She yelled, she looked back at Jason, meeting his eyes, she left him at the docks and went to the woods. Dawn stalked through the woods towards her mother. She came face to face with the older yet identical person to herself. Her mother's cold eyes critized everything she'd done. Dawn's own eyes hardened.

"Something I can help you with Mother?" She hissed.

"Its about John." Her mother replied.

"I don't want to hear about John, Mother, I don't want to hear anything about your perfect little fantasy that you have PLANNED OUT FOR ME! I AM ME! I AM DAWN! I AM TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO DRILL YOUR FANTASY INTO **MY **REALITY! YOU HEAR ME, I'M TIRED OF IT!" Dawn yelled, finally breaking under all the pressure her mother implied over the years.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY WITH WHAT I'VE BECOME?" Dawn yelled, turning and heading back into the forest.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'M STILL ALIVE! I went on vacation with my family and haven't been able to work, sorry!**

Dawn stood on the balcony, looking up at the full moon, just like the night she and Jason met. A cool breeze blew, making her shiver, summer was about to meet winter's scythe that is fall. She had noticed after she had finished storming through the woods after she had blown up in her mother's face, that some of the leaves were changing. A tattered jacket was draped over her shoulders and strong arms took her in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around Jason's torso.

"Hi." She told him. Jason's embrace tightened slightly, acknowledging her greeting. She smiled and looked out over the woods again.

"Fall's coming." She said. Jason didn't reply. She smiled broader and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. The two were silent. Yet Dawn was worried, what if one of her parents entered the room and saw her and Jason through the French doors in Dawn's room? Dawn pulled away and went to her room to lock the door. She turned and Jason stood in front of her. She smiled up at him.

"Hey." She told him. Jason stood silhouetted by the moon. She noticed his hockey mask sitting on the bedside table. Looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"You okay Jason? The last time I checked you didn't like running around without your hockey mask." She said, giggling. Jason leaned down and kissed Dawn demandingly. She stood there, frozen momentarily, her eyes open and wide. But Dawn melted and kissed Jason back. Her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. They were lost in each other. Dawn couldn't help but moan, she hoped Jason wouldn't pull back, not again. And he didn't.

She woke the next day, Jason was gone, she hurried to get into some clean clothes; her parents were leaving that day due to her outburst towards her mother. She felt bad, she didn't care about seeing her mother, but she had been looking forward to seeing her father. If her mother didn't have such an iron grip on her father he would've stayed longer. She sighed and left her room. Her father sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, her mother was nowhere in sight.

"Morning Papa." She greeted him; her father's blue eyes wavered from the woods outside to her.

"Hi, Sweetheart. You have such a pretty property, how were you able to get it for so cheap?" He asked her. Dawn smiled.

"The owner wanted it out of his name, no one would buy it, I'm fearless so I bought it cheap. I know it's very pretty." She said, gazing out of the window dreamily. Dawn's father watched her; he knew something was different about his daughter. He couldn't identify what it was though. He was familiar with it he knew, but he let it go.

"Where's Mother?" Dawn asked. Her father looked back to her, Dawn's blue eyes were wide.

"She went out for a walk in the woods." He told her, Dawn's eyes went wider and she jumped up from her seat.

"I should go find her, someone's set bear traps out there and I nearly got caught in one when I first got here, she may get caught in one." Dawn pulled her boots on and ran out the door. She just hoped Jason had the decency not to hurt her mother. She scanned the woods for her mother. She slowed when she saw her mother standing at the edge of the lake. But her heart stopped when she saws Jason only feet behind her. He didn't have any weapon, so that may have been a good thing. She sighed and stepped out onto the shore silently and grabbed Jason's arm gently. He looked down to her and narrowed his eyes at her. She gave his arm a slight tug and tried to move him. Jason stayed firm. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Jason please?" She whispered quietly. He shook his head.

"What are you even gunna do?" She asked, her eyes wide begging Jason to leave her mother alone. Jason looked away, but they both froze to see Dawn's mother turned around. Dawn immediately released Jason's arm and stood up straight. Dawn's mother looked at Jason, mortified.

"Mother, please, don't stare, he doesn't like it." Dawn told her mother. Dawn's mother turned her attention to her.

"Is this the man you prefer over John? Dawn what has gotten into to you?" Dawn's mother hissed. Dawn fumed and shook.

"YES MOTHER, HE IS! I'M TIRED OF YOU! WHY MUST YOU CONSTANTLY THINK THAT YOU CAN CONTROL ME!" Her blue eyes went aflame. She brushed past Jason and came dangerously close to her mother.

"Do you dare challenge what I do with my life, Mother?" She asked, her voice dangerously dark and evil. Her eyes matching her voice perfectly. Her mother looked into her eyes, darkness consumed her daughter's soul. The older woman took two steps away from Dawn.

"I'm getting my bags Dawn and your father and I are leaving." Her mother told her.

"Good, and if all you're ever going to do to me is critize me, then don't bother coming back." Dawn hissed. Her mother looked away and then left.

Dawn stormed up the hill leading to her cabin and watched from the hill's crest as her parents left. Jason came up behind her; he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She looked down to the ground and up to her cabin.

"I didn't know I could do that." She muttered, Jason laughed and pulled back from her.

"What I didn't!" She replied, her eyes going wide, blushing. He just laughed again.

"I love you Jason."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter I haven't had any OMG EPIPHANY! moment thats would make this chapter longer, it'll take awhile for me to get back into the writing vib, sorry!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N WOOOOOOOOOOO I'M BACK! (i think) **

Dawn watched Jason work out absent-mindedly, she was bored out of her mind and somewhat worried that her mother had seen Jason. She sighed heavily and looked down to the ground. Would her mother call the police, or did she even know that Jason was a killer. She knew that her mother knew, what kind of person would dress the way Jason did if they weren't at least insane?

Jason watched Dawn as the woman was lost in her thoughts and wondered what she was thinking about? Her dark blue eyes were lost, flicking back and forth from one mysterious point to another. Jason looked to where Dawn was looking, nothing, just the wall. He sighed and looked to Dawn. Going over to her side, she looked up at him. Jason looked down at her for a few moments and then sat down, wrapping his arms around her. She rest her head right next to his neck, still remaining quiet.

* * *

><p>"John, Dawn is in a town called Crystal Lake, her cabin is on the outskirts of an old camp. Go get her and make her see sense." Dawn's mother told her daughter's ex-fiancé.<p>

"Thank You, Morgan." John said, a darkness in his voice. The two hung up.

"I'm coming, Dawn."

* * *

><p>Dawn sat on the shore, Jason stood in at the edge of the woods, watching her. Dawn had stormed off randomly when they were at the cabin, she looked upset now. He was almost afraid to confront her. Jason stepped out unto the shore, walking quietly towards Dawn. He knelt down beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.<p>

Jason was at her side, his eyes showed worry. Dawn reached up and touched Jason's hockey mask. His eyes softened greatly and he took her in a hug. Dawn wrapped her arms around his torso, she rest her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Jason, I don't know what's wrong with me." She muttered. Jason only nodded to show that he wasn't angry. Dawn tightened her embrace.

"I never want to leave." She muttered. Jason smiled, laughing a little. Dawn smiled, yet she shivered when the wind blew, she stood, leaving Jason on the ground, he looked up to her, the look in his eyes was utterly adorable. Dawn looked up to the night sky.

"Jason can we stay in my cabin for winter?" She asked, he gave her his 'why!' look, which made Dawn smile softly.

"Your cabin is wonderful for summer and spring, but it doesn't have heating, and a fire may destroy the place. My home has heating." Jason looked down at the ground and nodded, standing up. Dawn looked up to him with a grateful smile.

Jason's heart melted at Dawn's grateful glint as she latched unto his lower arm and let him lead her through the dark, since it was a new moon that night.

They strode into the cabin and Dawn walked away from Jason to turn on a light. As the light flipped on, Jason noticed that she looked paler that usual, he approached her and gently took her chin, turning her so she could look him in the face. The look Dawn wore said she was confused as she looked into Jason's narrowed eyes. He studied her face, then grabbed her wrist and studied her arm and hand. She was pale. Jason looked around for a piece of paper and something to write with. He found his notebook and a pen laying beside it. He went across the room and picked it up and wrote a passage as he wrote.

_Are you sick? _He gave Dawn the notepad and she read it, she looked up at him, her fine eyebrows knit.

"I don't think so, why?" She said, giving Jason the notepad, he took it and replied. Handing her the notebook.

_You're pale. _He wrote and gave it to her. She read it, and smiled, glad to know he cared.

"I'm sure I'm fine, Jason." Dawn said, smiling a little more. Jason gave her a worrisome look, Dawn gave him her 'Stop fretting.' look and went to bed.

Jason sat on her couch all night, watching the minutes tick by on Dawn's clock. He heard her get up a few times in the night. Looking up every time he heard her footsteps above his head. She was getting up more often in the night that her usual times. He looked down from the ceiling and crossed his arms over his chest, almost in a pouting fashion. He heaved a sigh, and stood, he went up to Dawn's room, opening the door, he just stood there, in her doorway, watching her sleep. She smiled in her sleep, just bringing Jason into the room and stood over her. He touched her hair, tucking it behind her ear, she had the softest hair, like a baby's blanket.

She turned over unto her side, her back facing him. He wanted to lay down with her, to sleep with her, he loved that night three weeks ago, her warm soft body laying beside him. Why couldn't he have just lived? Why couldn't he be human, why couldn't be like her, instead of a monster that kills. He felt his eyes burn, sting. The feeling was old but not unfamiliar, tears. He hated what he had become, but he loved it, the same old battle before he was the Crystal Lake Killer. He watched Dawn with pained eyes lifting his hockey mask up to wipe away tears. He stole a glance at Dawn to see her awake, her eyes were barely open, but she was sitting up and she was awake.

"Are you okay, Jason?" She asked, Jason looked at her, pulling his hockey mask down over his face, he rounded the bed and laid down beside her, Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Dawn came into the living room the next day, two sandwiches about an inch thick each sat on her plate. She looked at the food in frustration, she was hungrier than usual. Turning on her computer, she checked her email and then closed the computer. The door banged open and Jason came trudging in, completely ignoring her. She watched him go through the house and leave through the front door.

"The point of that was?" Dawn muttered to herself, she had snapped at Jason a few hours ago, and he had gotten hurt, he had walked away from her. This was the first time she had seen him in two hours. She was finally beginning to feel anger at herself for being so snippy. She became curious and looked to the calendar, she wouldn't be on her menstrual cycle for two other weeks, she was never snippy though. Dawn furrowed her brow. Then an almost terrorizing thought buzzed across her mind. What if she was pregnant?

Dawn swallowed, she grabbed her purse and made for the door, leaving the house, she got in her car, about to close it, she saw Jason grab the car door. He looked down on her in anger. Dawn was frozen for a few moments. She blinked twice and opened her mouth to speak.

"Jason I just need to go to town to get something." She told him, Jason's eyes went from angry to questioning, asking her what she needed to get. Dawn, blushed, almost afraid to tell Jason what she was getting. He nudged her arm when she didn't reply. Dawn sucked in a breathe and looked at the steering wheel.

"I think I might be pregnant..." She muttered, not sure if Jason heard her or not. He backed away from the car, Dawn looked to him, utter shock played in his eyes. She froze.

"Jason, I just think, I'm not sure, that's why I'm going into town to get a pregnancy test. I'll be back soon." She told him, Jason didn't even react, he just stood there. Dawn almost felt bad about leaving him in that state, but she'd be coming back. Not like she was leaving him. She drove into town and parked in front of the drug store. Dawn almost didn't want to go in. She had to. Dawn sighed heavily and pulled the keys out of the ignition, going inside. She went straight to the woman's aisle and grabbed a test. She went up to the counter and handed it to the cashier. Looking down, trying to avoid any eye contact, she was a grown woman and yet she was scared like a teen about this possible pregnancy. Was it the fact that the father (if she was pregnant) was Jason Voorhees? How would he react if she was pregnant? The way he reacted to the fact that she thought she was pregnant was scary enough. Dawn paid the amount needed and left the drug store, slipping the test in her purse.

Jason heard Dawn coming back, he watched her from the woods as she stressfully got out of the car and disappeared into the cabin. Honestly speaking he was afraid, he had NO CLUE what to do with a child. Yet Dawn had always said she wanted children, so maybe she would know how to take care of a baby. Jason heaved a sigh, worried. If she was pregnant, that would explain her snapping at him quite often lately. He went into the cabin after 15 minutes, and saw Dawn sitting on the couch, in utter shock. Her eyes were wide as they had ever been, and her mouth was agape. Jason didn't have to read the test to tell what the results were. Dawn shook off her shock and looked to Jason. Jason didn't know how to react. He was froze.

Dawn steeled her nerves and looked at the little square screen on the test. Her heart stopped, a little plus sign was on the screen. How would Jason react? She heard the door open and close, Jason came in, making Dawn's heart start back, racing. She looked to face Jason.

"I guess you can tell?" She asked him. Jason blinked at her and nodded. She looked down at the pregnancy test with a heavy sigh. She buried her face in her hands.

"God, I'm pregnant! I don't even know how to react? I've always wanted this, but, so soon?" She said, her voice muffled. Jason wrapped his arms around Dawn. She looked up to Jason, his eyes were soft and caring.

"We'll be fine." He whispered petting her hair. Dawn's heart warmed, she wrapped her arms around Jason, smiling.

"Yeah, we will." She muttered. Jason stroked her hair gently. A child. The thought made his head swim. Yet he acted like it didn't faze him, or at least he had tried, he had blown it, he had expected Dawn saying that she was sick or she just needed to go to the store, but pregnant, honestly the last thing he was expecting. At least she wasn't dangerously ill though. That was what he was thinking all along. Yet he wasn't exactly if a baby was better. He didn't know how to raise a child. Yet Dawn's new found happiness couldn't help but make his heart melt, they'll be fine, just like he told Dawn. They'll figure something out. The duo always did. He smiled behind his mask. He knew it would be hard, Mother always told him having children was difficult, but rewarding in the end. He felt Dawn sigh and he looked down to her. She was smiling contently, her eyes closed. Her head resting on his chest, she was small and comforting to him. He sighed as well, Dawn would want to move to her cabin for good now that she was having a baby. There was nothing wrong with that, he would just miss his Cabin Three.

Dawn felt so safe, and she knew Jason would protect her at all costs, her and his baby. She hated what some people thought Jason to be, if people were to just stop coming Jason wouldn't have to kill. It wasn't his fault. Jason was kind and sweet, he cared, and he loved her. He held her gently and pet her, he wasn't entirely like a monster. Just the hard outer shell, she sighed. How had she managed, to get from the monstrous Hockey Mask killer, to the soft loving person Jason Voorhees was? It was a question Dawn found herself asking a lot lately. She reached up to Jason's face, lifting the hockey mask to reveal the face concealed, she smiled up at him, Jason didn't smile, but his eyes lit up adorably, he hardly ever smiled. She wondered why. He spoke with his eyes if he didn't speak at all. She didn't look away but he did, he pulled his hockey mask down over his face and stood. He hugged Dawn and left the house. She watched her protector leave her home, a small smile played on her lips.

**A/N: I LOVE WRITING! AND FLUFF I LIKE THAT TOO! Anywoo, I'm just uber glad to be back.**


	20. Chapter 20

Dawn sat there, her hand on her still flat stomach, she wasn't showing, but she felt it, the life inside her. The thought made her happy. She smiled contently as she sat on the sundeck outside her room as she watched the leaves dance to the ground, free from the trees that held them captive for spring and summer. She just barely maked out Jason's husky form through the trees. He was coming towards her. Dawn smiled and took a drink of her bottled green tea. Jason came out onto the patio and stopped, seeing Dawn up on the sundeck, she shot him a smile and waved. She could tell Jason laughed, she smiled wider. She was so content in her relationship with Jason, it had all became clear a few days ago. The two were meant for each other, they were the other's missing piece. Even though Jason was a psycho murderer, and no matter how crazy that sounded, she knew Jason was truly her beloved.

Jason was at Cabin Three this was the first time he had been nervous to talk to Mother, what would she say? Jason stepped inside and went to his mother's room. He stepped in and kneeled to his mother.

_She's pregnant, Mother._ Jason told her, deciding to just go ahead and tell her instead of trying to make it easy. Jason heard his mother's soft laughter in his ears.

_**I knew it would happen sooner or later. You two loved each other to stay away. **_His mother's voice was kind and loving, Jason smiled.

_**You should go see her, she hasn't seen you all day.**_ Jason nodded and left. He walked through the woods. He came to the strip of woods behind Dawn's patio, he smiled when he saw Dawn basking in the early autumn sun. She was wearing her black out sunglasses and a white sundress that made her skin glow. Dawn saw Jason standing on her patio and looked over the rim of her sunglasses, smiling and waving. He laughed somewhat and looked to the ground. Looking up, he went inside, up the stairs to join Dawn on the sundeck. She looked up to him as he came to her side, he sat down beside her. He wanted it, but right now, he just couldn't see Dawn pregnant, she had been tanning, so she lost the paleness, she had been getting sick the past two days though, Dawn had tried her best to not snap at Jason, or at least watch what she said. Jason tried to control his temper. They were both becoming better.

Jason had expected Dawn to ask him to change, stop killing. But she hadn't, she hadn't even hinted to it. He had thought about stopping killing, but he knew he had to avenge his mother. He knew Dawn understood that. He watched the slight breeze blow the golden leaves across Dawn's deck absent mindedly.

Dawn watched Jason as he just drifted in his own world, smiling. She wondered what he thought about. Her mind wondered off the their future. She looked to Jason, who was watching her now. She smiled at him and hugged him around his neck. Jason laid his hand across her lower back in a small hug. Dawn smiled and pulled back, smiling at him.

"I love you." She told him, making Jason blush secretly. He pulled her out of the chair gently into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and gazed up into his eyes through her lashes, smiling gently.

"Do you want your baby to think that your face is a hockey mask Jason?" Dawn asked him, that adorable twinkle in her eyes. Jason wasn't entirely sure. Dawn had a point, he looked away from her, out into the woods. That's when they heard a painful scream. Jason went rigid cursing humanity, not a single person had bothered Camp Crystal Lake for almost a month. Dawn heaved a sigh and got off Jason, sitting back down in the lounge chair. She looked up at him and smiled. He stood there.

"The longer you wait the more noise that person is going to make which is going to draw more attention, sweetheart." Dawn told him with a smile. Jason nodded and left her.

He stalked through the woods and found a person stuck in a bear trap. He heaved a sigh and came forth quickly, grabbing the man by his neck and ripping him out of the bear trap the man would've screamed, yet Jason was choking off his air supply. Grinning maliciously behind the mask, he watched the man struggle for air in sick pleasure. He had actually missed this somewhat. The man was clawing at Jason's hand and wrist, the exact reason why he started wearing gloves. Jason decided to end this guy quickly, smashing the back of the man's head into the nearest tree. A small sprinkle of blood showered over him. He pulled the fresh corpse over to the lake and dumped it. He went back to Dawn's cabin. She stood in the kitchen this time, trying to get to the peanut butter, which Jason had put away, accidentally above her reach. Jason grabbed it for her and gave it to her. Dawn smiled up at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Jason." She pulled back and took the peanut butter, going to the silverware drawer, she grabbed a spoon and left the kitchen, prancing somewhat. He smiled and followed her more slowly. She sat on the couch innocently watching TV while enjoying her peanut butter. Jason couldn't help but smile, he came and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, the two sat in silence.

Dawn put the lid on the peanut butter, fifteen minutes ago, she had the crazy feeling that if she didn't get her peanut butter, she'd die. That's when Jason had come in and got it down for her. She had been relieved. She looked at the half eaten jar of peanut butter. She had gotten it at the store just yesterday. Dawn groaned, tossing her head back.

"I'm gunna be fat once this is over…" She muttered. Jason started to laugh, Dawn gave him a glare, but instantly melted, at least he was happy. She realized how different this situation could be. He could've killed her that night. He could've hurt her, or tortured her, enslaved her, done whatever he had God damned pleased to. But he didn't, he took care of her. He loved her. She realized that she was lucky. She was happy, her life wasn't exactly as she planned it out to be, but she was happy about it.

**OMOG! CHAPTER TWENTY! I did not realize that until I was about to post the chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21

Dawn lay her hand on her stomach, watching Jason storm out of the building after the two heard a few cars pull up. She couldn't believe how quick Jason could change from the gentle nurturing to be father he was not five minutes ago to the crazy homicidal maniac that had killed hundreds of people. She realized close she had come to adding one more person to that list. She remembered the night she and Jason had carried out the ultimate show of love. She was almost uncomfortable with it recalling it, her modesty making it hard to recall it.

But oh, she loved it, Jason's gentle caress on her body, whenever he would place a kiss on her flesh, the way it would send her body aflame. Yet the pain of him entering her was so painful she ached just thinking about it.

Dawn was brought from her thought by a painful scream, and the unborn child inside her went crazy. Dawn looked down to her stomach.

"Its fine sweetheart, just Daddy working." She whispered, looking out the window, she could see a small orange light, a fire, through the trees. She heard someone coming, from the driveway in a car. She heard a single whoop of a siren. The police. Dawn's heart pounded as she got up to answer the as she heard a knock.

She opened the door to the police, startled to see John standing beside a police officer. She glared at him and looked to the police officer.

"Something I can help you with Officer?" She asked. He looked at her meaningfully.

"Your fiancé here says you've been kidnapped and he demanded that I come see." He told her, Anger welled in Dawn's chest as she shot daggers at her ex-fiancé.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know this man, I believe he has been stalking me even though I have a restraining order against him." She said looking at the officer. He looked at John.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll have to ask you to turn around." Utter shock played in John's soulless brown eyes. By the looks of it, John had completely forgot about the restraining order. Dawn smiled evilly and watched the police officer put John in handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, Miss." The officer told her, Dawn nodded.

"Not a problem sir." She replied and closed the door and went to go sit down on the couch. She ran her hand through her hair. She got back up and went into the nursery. The walls were a creamy white with a forest green carpet, why had she chosen that color? She sighed, looking at the carpet, which stared up at her blankly. She would have to go buy a crib, and baby stuff to make the room look more babyish. She sighed and went back to the living room and pulled the curtains closed. She heard another scream, Jason was killing quicker. She hesitated to close the other curtain, giving the outside world a final glance for the night. Jason would come when he was done with his job. She went to take a shower.

It was as she got out that she heard someone pounding on her door, she rolled her eyes and put her pajamas on, going to the door, she looked out the window. There was a scared looking couple at her front door, unknown to them Jason was about twenty feet behind them. Dawn didn't bother open the door, in fear blood would stain her floors. She just locked the door and went to the attic. Watching the entire camp, in case Jason needs help. She heard two screams coming from her front door and then silence, she saw Jason pulling two bodies behind him. She looked away. Only to look back, was he finished, she didn't know, but she was growing tired so she went to bed.

She awoke the next day, Jason wasn't there, Dawn noticed immediately, she sat up, Jason never went out before she woke up the morning after a killing spree. She got dressed and went outside and to the docks, her heart stopped when she saw Jason sprawled out on the dock, his machete stuck in his chest.

"JASON!" She screamed and ran to him, taking the handle of the machete and pulling it from Jason's chest, she knelt down beside him, tears in her eyes.

"Jason?" She whimpered his name, she touched his shoulder, he didn't react or move, he wasn't breathing.

"Jason you can't leave me! I need you here! Your baby needs you! COME BACK!" She screamed in agony, burying her face in her hands. Was he really gone? He couldn't be he was immortal, Dawn had watched Jason get hit in the head with a fucking AXE and walk out of the water just fine five minutes after his supposed killers left. A chest wound like the one he had then couldn't do him in, it couldn't! Dawn's heart wrenched, she began to shake. The wind blew, rocking the dock gently, it got rougher though, and Dawn struggled to keep her footing, she didn't want to leave Jason's body there but she needed to leave. She knew Jason's body was far too heavy to drag to land. That's when it happened, the wind blew so hard it tipped the dock. Dawn and Jason were thrown into the lake.

Would the two end like this?

**A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist that cliff hanger! I know, I'm mean. Hope ya'll liked the chapter?**


	22. Chapter 22

Dawn couldn't feel herself, the water was so unusually cold, was it truly time for her to die? Her eyes stung as she fell deeper into the water, her body was in shock and unmoving. She was going to drown. She closed her eyes, not afraid of death. Right as she passed out, someone grabbed her.

Jason felt like he was in a daze, he felt like he was underwater, the last thing he remembered was having his machete thrust into his chest and passing out. That was when he realized he WAS underwater, he opened his eyes, his heart starting up again, only for it to stop, Dawn was there, passed out and falling deeper into the water that claimed his mortal life. He swam to her immediately and grabbed her, determined not to lose the only other person that had ever loved him. He broke surface in moments and went to shore. He checked for a pulse, thankfully Dawn's heart was still beating. He could tell she was breathing, but how much water had she taken in? Dawn's eyes fluttered open, and she immediately spiraled into a coughing fit and began spitting up water. Jason was relieved to see she was okay. The coughing fit wore down and was gone as her bosy had gotten the water out of her lungs. Dawn looked to him, then hugged him tightly.

"I thought I had lost you! You weren't moving, breathing, anything! Oh God!" She whispered painfully in his ear. Jason held her gently. They were both soaking wet, Jason picked Dawn up and took her to her cabin. Dawn had her eyes closed, the remorse in her face was gone. Jason entered the house and put Dawn down, pointing in the direction of her bathroom, Dawn nodded and went to take a hot shower.

Jason sat down on the couch lost in his thoughts, Dawn could've died, and then he would be alone again. He never realized how much he wanted someone to be there for him when got back from a busy night, in his own twisted way, like a wife. After all, Dawn was having his child. She loved him. Losing Dawn could've been just as painful, if not more, as losing his mother.

Dawn came into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Jason. He wrapped her in a strong hug. She wrapped her arm around his chest and rest her head against his chest. The two were silent. Dawn's quiet breathing was rhythmic and lulling to Jason.

"Thank you for saving me, Jason." She muttered. Jason looked down to her. He would have saved her if it was the last thing he did. He didn't want to be without her. She looked up to him, her big blue eyes shining. She buried her face in his shirt again.

"Promise me something, Jason." Dawn said, lifting her head up again. Jason looked at her and gave Dawn his 'continue' look.

"Promise me that you will fight your absolute hardest, give everything, to not get killed while you're doing your job." Dawn told him, a pained look in her eyes. Jason caressed Dawn's cheek and nodded. He had been going to easy on the trespassers anyways. Dawn smiled gently and once more laid her head on Jason's chest, this time falling asleep. Jason looked down on her. He gathered her in his arms and took Dawn to her bed room and laid her down on the bed. He just watched her sleep. He sighed, and left the cabin.

Dawn was in the kitchen the following morning, when she turned to face the dining room and jumped, clutching her chest. Jason stood in the door way, not having bothered to alarm her of his presences. She gave him a glare as he laughed, he came in and pulled Dawn into a hug. Dawn smiled and hugged him back.

"Good morning Jason." She told him and pulled back to look him in the eyes. Living with Jason had fixed her eye contact problem, sometimes his eyes were the only way to tell what he felt, she pulled away from him to go to the fridge.

Dawn remembered the look of utter hatred in his eyes the night he took her away from the outside world. The look that had sent chills down her spine, yet those hazel eyes looking so gentle on her then, comforted her. She knew fully of what he was capable of, what he did at night. Would the be good for a child to grow up in? No, of course not, she began thinking, worried. She shot Jason a look from the corner of her eye, he didn't notice. She sighed, pulling out the orange juice. That Jason noticed and sensed it was distressed, he looked to her from the floor, she just walked past him, a look of deep thought plastered on her face. Jason grabbed her arm gently, stopping her. He tilted his head to the side.

Dawn met his questioning eyes, she felt bad about thinking Jason wasn't capable of being a father, and then she felt guilty knowing that Jason sensed something was eating at her. She only smiled and hugged him. Jason wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him for a moment. He pulled back, keeping her in his arms, looking deep into those cerulean eyes. Dawn returned his gaze, was he searching for something. Whatever it was he may have found it. He looked away, a look of disappointment in his eyes. Dawn blinked at him. His hand slipped away from her and he left, without any warning, Dawn watched him go with a look of worry on her face. She looked down tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked up and went into the kitchen and sat down and ate her breakfast.

Jason was searching for something in Dawn's eyes, he just wasn't sure what, but he found something he never wanted to see in Dawn's eyes again, fear. His heart jerked, he looked away from her and left. What was she afraid of? Why didn't she tell him, she's told him everything so far, unless, he was the reason she was scared. Why now, of all times, wasn't what he had done for her enough to show her he'd never hurt her. Jason didn't know where he was going, he was at the lake, standing in front of the flipped over dock. What was with that freak burst of wind?

He had to be thankful for it though, other wise, he may have still been dead. Jason looked to the direction of Dawn's cabin. He had to do something to show her he wouldn't hurt her, he was convinced she knew. Otherwise she wouldn't have trusted him the way she did, let him do the things he did. She wouldn't be having his baby. His baby. Even the thought nearly scared Jason. What if it looked like him? Dawn certainly wouldn't shun her child, but the world, the world would. Jason knew what the cold world was capable of. He didn't want that happening to another person. Jason looked to the ground. Maybe if he just asked Dawn why she was scared, maybe she would tell him.

He went back to Dawn's cabin. He found her eating her breakfast quietly, hushed music making its way slowly to Dawn at the dinner table, he came in and found his notebook.

Dawn saw Jason come in and he went to the living room and came back with his notebook and sat it down beside Dawn's arm. She looked at it.

_Why are you scared? _Dawn's heart broke, he knows she was scared, and he most likely thought it was over him. She looked up to him.

"I'm just scared of becoming a new mother Jason." She told him, Jason's eyes were soft. He took her in a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we'll do fine though." She told him.


	23. Chapter 23

Jason was out on his rounds, checking his traps, when something cold and strong pinned him to a tree behind him. Jason looked at what it was, it was a shadow. It looked familiar, he looked at it, black wings, blackness dropped off it and pooled on the ground and seeped in, browning the grass. That was when he realized the thing was hugging him. Then he remembered. One word was to explain for this, Tayle. He hugged the shadow back, it was one of her pets. Jason was unleashed and the shadow went into a black fog that formed not five minutes ago, he went into the blackness. That was when he saw red eyes glowing.

"Hey Jason." Tayle greeted him with a friendly hug, one in which Jason replied. Tayle pulled back, her shadows pulsing around her, visible even in the darkness.

"Freddy came into my dream a few nights ago, he didn't have his claws. What on earth did you do?" She asked.

"Someone helped me get rid of him." He told Tayle. She laughed.

"The infamous Jason Voorhees accepted help?" Tayle barked, disbelieving. The dark swam away by Tayle's command. Revealing the 5'6 black haired beauty with blackened crimson eyes. Jason narrowed his eyes at her and gestured for her to follow him. He took her to Dawn, who was sitting in a lawn chair on her patio. Jason could tell she was napping.

"Jason, you got a girl?" Tayle exclaimed. She gave Jason a punch on the arm.

"Good Job! She gorgeous!" Jason nodded. Tayle gave her nearly maniac laugh. Dawn woke up, only to jump at the sight of Tayle. She looked confused.

"Hi, I'm Tayle. Me and Jason tag teamed a few years ago, on a big group of teens. We've been friends much longer though." She told Dawn. The golden haired woman gave a smile and stood.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn replied. Tayle gave a fanged smile. Which startled Dawn a bit, Jason laughed somewhat.

"Oh, sorry Dawn. I'm a Shadow Master, we don't exactly look human, but trust me, we are." Tayle reassured Dawn.

"Do you want something to drink?" Dawn asked, Tayle nodded and followed Dawn into the cabin. Tayle was in good hands. Jason watched the two go, amazed at how they had hit it home in just five minutes.

Dawn handed Tayle a coke. The Shadow Master nodded her thanks. A shadow hovered over the Greek's shoulder. Tayle noticed it and glared at her shadow.

"Adrasteia, what are you doing?" Tayle asked. Dawn smiled as she heard a quiet voice reply in a foreign language.

"It's a drink, like wine, but I won't get drunk off this." Tayle replied. Dawn laughed quietly when the shadow hovered back a few inches.

"That was a Greek name, you're Greek?" Dawn asked. Tayle smiled and gave a nod.

"My world was destroyed when I was seventeen. Hades gave me these shadows when I was a little girl, I was his daughter. I was hurt when I found I was the only one to survive the world's destruction. Even the gods were destroyed. I've been floating from world to world looking for a place to live for awhile now. Though I do believe my quest is over, this world suits me well." Tayle said with a wink.

"So there are other worlds besides this one?" Dawn asked disbelieving.

"Oh yes, several." Tayle replied. With a smile, she took a drink from her soda. Dawn was baffled.

"Now enough about me, what about you, how did you even manage to escape Jason's blade?" Tayle asked. Dawn smiled.

"I almost didn't, I moved here about half a year ago. First Jason tried sinking and arrow in my head. I escaped and ran into the woods and got caught by a bear trap. Jason was about to kill me. But I think he saw something in me that made him stop. He said I was a good girl." Dawn gave an amused smile on this note.

Tayle looked at the pleasant smile on Dawn's face. The Greek hoped that what Dawn had wasn't just Stockholm Syndrome, it would shatter Jason. She had seen it with several people she saved, not wanting to go because they were in love with their captor. Dawn hung her head, Tayle leaned forward to look the blonde in the face. Her eyes were closed and tears were sliding down her cheeks. Tayle took hold of the blonde's chin and made the girl look the Shadow Dancer in the face.

"Something wrong Dawn?" Tayle asked. Dawn opened her eyes, smiling.

"No, just out of balance hormones." Dawn said, a hand on her stomach. Tayle's eyes widened. She leaned back and exploded into darkness and she floated off to find Jason. Swirling out of the open window. She found Jason out on the shore of the lake. The darkness pulled together and she landed softly behind Jason.

"You got her pregnant?" She asked, Jason jumped up. He nodded.

"So you're gunna be Daddy Voorhees?" Tayle said, fighting back laughter. Jason gave her a glare, but that just made her laugh harder. Jason was confused, why was it so funny? Tayle wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry Jason, its just you were the last person I expected to be a parent of all killers you're the one that gets a kid. When you're against sex. Wow. I thought I'd be the one to have a kid. Oh well." She said, shrugging.

"Good luck anyways Jason." Tayle told him. She burst into black again and went back to Dawn.

"Sorry about that, I had to go talk to Jason about something real quick." Tayle gave Dawn a wink. Dawn nodded, understanding.

"How are you going to have the baby? Home delivery or hospital?" Tayle asked. Dawn looked at her.

"I haven't thought of that. Probably hospital." Dawn told her, Tayle pierced her lips and nodded, trying to hide her disapproval. Yet Dawn saw it.

"What is it?" Dawn asked. Tayle smiled, laughing.

"Sweetheart, I'm from Greece, from the golden days of the Grecian Empire, we always had the elder of our family deliver the child at home. I don't trust hospitals because of that. I'm just extremely old fashioned." Tayle told her. Dawn smiled.

"Do you know how to deliver a child?" Dawn asked. Tayle's eyes widened and she laughed. Shaking her head.

"Sorry," Tayle told her. "I'm a daughter of Hades, not Hera. Besides even if I was, I never reached thirty. So I never learned." Tayle told her.

"You need someone killed and Jason can't do then come to me, I'll be more than happy to comply." Tayle said with a wink. Dawn imagined Tayle killing John for her, but shook it away. Tayle raised a perfectly arched black eyebrow.

"Nothing. Why don't you stay for a little while, Jason is good company, but its nice to have a female around." Dawn asked. Tayle smiled.

"Why not, not like I have anything better to do." The Grecian told her.


	24. Chapter 24

Tayle was sitting on the bed when Dawn came in. The to be mother came in and sat down beside her guest, and rest her head on the Shadow Master's shoulder.

"I feel distressed." Dawn muttered. Tayle's cross bow lips curled into a smile.

"How so?" She asked. Dawn heaved a sigh. She looked at the dark woman beside her through her lashes. The Shadow Dancer stared into space, her eyes reflecting dark figures, Dawn looked ahead of Tayle, nothing was there.

"I- um, well my body's just tired." Dawn said. Tayle looked at Dawn, her crimson eyes laughing, yet the Grecian beauty's face was completely sober.

"Just take a hot bath, put in your favorite scents for a little something extra. You'll feel better afterwards." Tayle told Dawn. The blonde looked at the Shadow Dancer and nodded.

"Ok, I'll go do that now." Dawn told Tayle. The Shadow Master nodded and laid back on the bed, curled up and went to sleep. Dawn watched the Shadow Dancer, wondering just how much she looked like Hades. She smiled and went to the bathroom, pulling out a few bottles of scents and started the bath. Stripping down she saw that she was just beginning to show. Dawn laid her hand on her stomach. Heaving a sigh she slipped into the water. The hot water instantly making her muscles relax. She closed her eyes. The water steaming up the room.

There was a knock in the door and Tayle stuck her head in as Dawn sat up.

"Jason wants to know if he can come in ." Tayle said before Dawn could tell anyone to enter. Those figures were in her eyes again. Dawn looked around the room, still seeing nothing.

"O-of course he can come in." Dawn said, settling back down into the bubbles. Tayle disappeared to be replaced by Jason. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi." She told him, a nostalgic tone thickening her voice. Jason nodded and knelt at the tub beside her.

"Something up?" She asked, Jason gave her that look she found adorable. Jason actually nodded once he got what she meant.

"You seem a bit more worried than what a to be mother should be, according to Tayle." He said. Dawn's eyes widened.

"What does Tayle now, she said it herself, she was a daughter of Hades not Hera." Dawn said, looking forward.

"She's seen thousands of pregnancies and assisted in a few." Jason told Dawn. She looked to Jason.

"But she sai-"

"I know what she said, Dawn. Tayle just encouraged a few women, never actually helped deliver. She traveled with a couple the full nine months with one of them." Jason told Dawn. The woman heaved a heavy sigh.

"She knows what a worried mother to be should be acting like and you're not acting like it according to her." Jason told her. Dawn looked down to the mass of bubbles. She looked to Jason from the corner of her eye. She heaved another sigh.

"Whatever it is, I promise I'll try to fix it." Jason told her. Dawn looked away, her heart breaking. She couldn't tell him.

"I'm worried about what my parents would do if they found out." Dawn told him, she couldn't tell him that she thought he wouldn't make a proper father. Jason reached forward and pet her hair.

"I'll think of something." He told her, and left. Dawn heaved a sigh, she knew he would find out one way or another, that was always how her luck worked.

"I know for a fact that isn't what you're worried about Dawn." Tayle said, striding in the door, two shadows brooding around her. Dawn sort of jumped at the sight of them.

"Dawn, you've met Adrasteia, this is what became of my father, Hades." Tayle gestured to the shadow on her left.

"That's your father?" Dawn asked, her eyes widening. Tayle smiled, laughing as she watched the mortal woman sink down deeper into the water.

"Back to the original topic. You lied to Jason." Tayle said quietly.

"How would you know?" Dawn asked. Tayle raised her right eyebrow, laughing slightly and smiling, revealing perfect white teeth, with incisors on the left of right of her canine teeth. Which still startled Dawn.

"Shadows all around you whisper your fears in my ears." Tayle said with a wink and she left the bathroom. Was Tayle going to tell Jason. Oh well, if Jason was going to get pissed, he would just get pissed, not much Dawn could do about that but keep her worries hidden. Yet deep down, Dawn was scared. Would he hurt her, or just do what he usually did and walk away? Her heart pounding in her chest, she was scared, a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away trying to make sure she didn't want to drop anymore unwanted hints. Yet, Tayle's crazy rhyme said the Shadow Master knew her secrets. Shadows all around her, were they always there? Or had they just arrived with their master? She looked to the door, then out the high window in her bathroom. She sighed and got out of the bath tub. Wrapping a towel around her, she closed the door and dried off, and got her clothes back on.

Dawn entered the Shadow Masters room to see a shadow braiding her ankle length hair at the middle in a princess like fashion.

"My father always told me I was his favorite child. That after I finished my mission he would allow me to come stay with him in the Land of the Dead, rule as his princess. That Persephone didn't like me much, though I was his daughter before she was his wife." Tayle said, not even bothering to look at Dawn.

"You said something about shadows all around me, what did you mean?" Dawn asked Tayle. Tayle looked at Dawn and shooed away the shadow, taking the tight black braid in her hand and pulling it around to the front, stroking it with her left.

"When a person has secrets, they take the form of shadows, which, in my world, came to me and told me the darkest secrets, ones punishable of death, and I would go to my father. Then he would send out some pet of his to kill that person and torture them for the rest of eternity. But since I am no longer in my world, I only learn secrets that are relevant to my closest friends and allies, enemies too. You are keeping the secret that you are worried about Jason's ability to be a father away from him, that shadow came to me a few hours ago. Simple as that, and don't worry, I won't tell Jason." Tayle told Dawn, who's head was swimming.

"Okay then." Dawn said.

"I suggest you tell Jason about your worries before he finds out himself." Tayle told Dawn, her long black claw like nail raking over the bumps of her braids.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Jason doesn't like being kept in the dark. This involves his seed, Dawn, its not a choice to tell him what you think, if you want to maintain a trusting, stable relationship with him, I suggest you tell him." Tayle told the mortal. Dawn looked to the floor.

"Fine, but you have to come with me, Tayle." Dawn told her, the Shadow Dancer smiled, laughing.

"Of course." She said with a wink. The two shadows returned storming around her. That worried Dawn, she eyed the left shadow, blackened red eyes like Tayle's gazed at her in return. Dawn coughed and looked away. She stood and left the Shadow Master's room, the Shadow Master following her a bit slowly, muttering in Greek.

_**A/N: The whole Tayle is daughter of Hades/messenger is completely original, it isn't a myth. I don't know if anyone cares about Tayle, but I thought I would clear that up for anyone who did. Plus I know that Jason has been talking here a lot lately, I'm sorry, its needed. I won't make him talk unless I absolutely need to.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Italics_**: Tayle speaking in Greek since I've looked at Greek on the translator, they're little loopy things that no one can read, man, the Greeks were weird, but awesome.**

The Shadow Master watched with darkened eyes as Dawn approached Jason, she knew what Dawn was going say would hurt him more than make him angry. The petite blonde stopped and tapped Jason's shoulder. Jason looked up to the blonde from the trap he was fixing.

"This isn't going to end as peaceful as Dawn wants it to, is it?" Hades whispered in his daughter's ear.

"_No, I don't think so." _Tayle replied. Dawn turned and gave Tayle a glare that would have scared the daylights out of anyone else. But since, Tayle had no light in her, she just raised an eyebrow and stepped forth, standing beside Dawn.

"Jason, it hurts me to say this, terribly," Dawn started, Jason's eyes widened behind the mask. Tayle gave him an encouraging smile. Jason stood, towering over Dawn, almost seemingly readying himself to pounce. Dawn faltered seeing that. The blonde looked at the Shadow Master beside her, jumping when she realized that the shadow beside her was Hades.

Tayle say Dawn jump, looking at the Ruler of the Dead with wide eyes.

"_So easily distracted._ Dawn, I believe you want to tell Jason something." Tayle told the twenty one year old. Dawn glared at the dark woman behind her. Tayle shot a glance at Jason.

"Jason- I-I'm just afraid t- Well you being who you are and all." Dawn rambled, beating around the bush, Tayle knew she'd have to be the one to break the news. Tayle stepped in front of the mortal woman. The two immortals faced.

"What Dawn is trying to say is that you may not be the best type of father a new infant needs." Tayle said, Jason's eyes widened, showing hurt. He looked past Tayle, immense pain in his hazel eyes, right at Dawn. The blonde cowered.

"Jason." She started, he looked down and went off, seemingly broke. Dawn tried to rush forward, but Tayle held her arm out stopping Dawn.

"Just let him be alone. He needs it. Jason is like a wounded animal, he'll strike at anything, no matter how much he loves them, if he's hurt. He is, let's just go back to your cabin, I'll make you some relaxing tea." Tayle told the young woman. Dawn's lip gave a tremor and Dawn let Tayle guide her back to the house.

Tayle set Dawn's tea kettle on the stove and turned the stove on. She went to Dawn and sat down beside her.

"He was hurt, not angry, he's changed since I've came. I just knew he would be outraged. If I had said something like that three months ago he would have killed me." Dawn said, staring off into space. Tayle pet Dawn's blonde hair soothingly.

"He'll be fine, Jason is strong and smart, he'll see why you think that and then he'll be back to his usual self in no time. Trust me on this Dawn." Tayle told Dawn, the young woman looked at Tayle.

"You think?" Dawn asked. Tayle gave a nod. Dawn fell into Tayle, looking for comfort, Tayle nearly whined, she never really enjoyed stuff like this. She preferred to be far off and distant from the rest of the world, it was just easier, no connections, no heart break when it was all gone. Every world comes to its end, this world would end, just the same as her home world, and many others before it. She heard the kettle whistle and thanked whatever God existed in this world. Tayle got up and made the tea. She brought the tray in and set it down in front of the expecting woman.

"This will help with your nerves and being achy like you were complaining about earlier." Tayle gave her the prepared tea and Dawn took it with a smile of gratitude. Tayle nodded and smiled, making herself a cup of tea, needing to relax herself. She sipped at the warm liquid.

"You know this is actually good for hot tea. I come from the south, and we just hate hot tea." Dawn told Tayle. The Shadow Dancer smiled, nodding.

"I enjoy sweet tea. I was introduced to hot tea before ice tea though. Both of them are good." Tayle stopped, seeing Jason coming up to the cabin and open the door. He approached Dawn and gave Tayle a 'get the fuck out' glare and stopped in front of Dawn.

"You won't hurt her?" Tayle asked. Jason looked to her with a 'who the fuck do you think I am!' look. Tayle rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She got up with her tea and went into the kitchen, toying with a few of Dawn's trinkets.

Dawn looked down into her tea, watching Jason's reflection. His eyes begging for some sort of explanation. Dawn looked up at Jason, he knelt down. Her heart shattering as she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Jason, I guess I'm just over all scared, and that seems to be the one thing my mind focuses on. I'm sorry, I know its painful. Jason I'm sorry, I don't feel like I can say that enough. I'm sorry." She muttered, her voice becoming tight.

Tayle watched from the kitchen, as Dawn gushed her apologies. Not exactly how Tayle would have done it, yet it seemed to have worked.

"Jason, what can I do to make this right?" Dawn asked, putting her tea down. Jason looked at her with that look of forgiveness in his eyes.

"Never leave, and if you're taken by anyone, fight your hardest to come back." Jason whispered to her, laying his hand on her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek. Dawn cried as she hugged Jason around the neck.

"Thank You." She whispered in his ear.


	26. Chapter 26

Tayle watched Dawn and Jason from the trees, the two were on the shore. She heard something behind her, she twisted, nearly attacking a deer, the thing stood there frozen. The doe stood in front of a small fawn. Tayle's heart broke, reminding her of the way her father had protected her before he gave her the gift of her shadows. She looked down and walked away.

Dawn rest her head on Jason's shoulder as they watched the water together, Tayle had told Dawn to go see Jason and spend some time with him. The way the two used to before she was pregnant. Tayle told her that doing that maintained a better relationship than altering the pattern. Dawn had no clue how Tayle knew all this. Dawn wanted to think it was self experience, but Tayle never acted like she had a lover, or husband, like she had been alone all her life.

Jason could tell Dawn was lost in her thoughts, it was the way her eyes always went wide and glassy. He wondered what she was thinking about. Jason always thought she was cute when she was so deep in thought. He watched her. She would blink slowly every now and then. He looked away from Dawn after awhile.

Dawn sat up. Jason looked at her. Dawn returned his gaze.

"What?" Dawn asked, Jason shrugged and shook his head. Looking away from her and across the lake. He wrapped his arm around Dawn's shoulders and brought him closer. They both jumped when an out raged scream was let out somewhere from the woods. Jason looked towards the woods and noticed that birds were flying away from the area in hordes. Tayle was fighting with someone, that always happened when she was fighting, he knew by experience.

**Flashback**

He was walking through the woods, checking his traps and such when he saw a girl with long black hair and odd crimson eyes looking right at him. She wasn't with anyone so he would kill her quickly and as painless as possible.

The girl let out a dark laugh. The birds stopped singing, and then flew off as quick as possible. Jason watched them go in confusion. There was an outraged scream and he was tackled and basically thrown. He slammed into a tree. The world stopped, then started up slowly. He looked, expecting to see the girl in front of him, but she was where she was when she started. There was an odd darkness swarming around her. Her crimson eyes where completely black. She stared right at him with her soulless black eyes. He was confused, what in God's name was she, a demon? The girl gave a dark, fanged smile.

"Oh, someone has some dark secrets, secrets in my world that are punishable by death and eternal torment. You're lucky. Jason." She hissed. How on Earth? The girl exploded, a black cloud expanding at least fifty yards, swirling together in front of him, beginning to take a human form, and blew back, forming two shadows behind the girl. She looked down on him, Jason didn't like being so low. He stood and grabbed the girls neck on the way up thrusting the machete into her stomach. She sucked in a breathe and the blackness in her eyes swirled and returned to her iris, darkening the crimson in her eyes. He gave a dark smile, only to drop it when the girl started to laugh, the blackness swelling in her eyes, returning drowning out the white in her cornea. Jason was kicked in the chest, with a force he was certain that small girl had no way of conjuring, he stumbled back, taking the machete with him. The girl landed gracefully.

"Your problem is? Damn, what did I ever do to hurt you?" She asked and a darkness formed behind her, moving to swallow her, and she was gone.

**End Flashback**

Jason made Dawn stay at the shore while he went to see what was going on. He came to a clearing and saw Tayle beating the living Hell out of someone.

Tayle jumped as the red headed female swiped at the her feet. She landed and roundhouse kicked the girl fighting her sending her into a tree. Tayle sent two shadows after the girl. Each shadow took the girl's arm and held her there. The girl looked up and saw Jason.

"JASON!" She yelled, glaring at him.

"YOU TOOK WHAT MATTERED TO ME MOST, AND I'LL TAKE WHAT MATTERS TO YOU MOST IN RETURN!" The girl yelled and disappeared. Tayle powered down from her demented state.

"You know that chick?" Tayle asked Jason, turning around. Jason shook his head. Wait, what mattered to him most. Dawn. Jason took off towards the shore. Dawn was still sitting on the shore when he got there. He came up behind her, laying his hand on her shoulder, breathing heavily. Dawn looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked pulling up his hockey mask so he could catch his breathe sooner. He took her in his arms and held her. His heart raced even after he caught his breathe. Dawn was confused.

"Some maniac chick just tried to kill me and them threatened to take you from Jason." Tayle explained, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Dawn looked to the Shadow Master.

"Really?" Dawn asked. Tayle replied with a heavily sarcastic 'no' in which Jason gave her the death glare for. Tayle held her hands up and erupted into smoke and drifted away in the breeze.

"She literally goes where the wind carries her doesn't she?" Dawn asked. Jason laughed somewhat and gather Dawn in his arms, taking her to the cabin. He didn't want her out knowing there is a possible other homicidal maniac trying to kill Dawn. He wasn't going to risk both her and the baby. Not when he was so close to a dream that had been long dead.

He lay her down on the couch, petting her hair for a few moments, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Dawn looked up to him and smiled.

"I love you." She told him, Jason nodded and left. He went around to check the perimeter of Crystal Lake. Nothing. He went back to Dawn's cabin and found her asleep on the couch, muttering quietly. Tayle was standing in the darkest corner of the living room, her arms folded over her chest, glowering ahead of her, at nothing. There was a shadow hovering by her ear. This shadow was a purplish black, her father, Hades. Tayle's eyes flicked to Jason.

"What?" She asked noticing Jason's gaze. She was suddenly angry. Jason was worried yet happy that the Shadow Dancer had returned to Crystal Lake at the time. That redhead would most likely have remained unnoticed until it was too late.

"Tayle, you'll stay until this whole ordeal is over, right?" Jason asked, the Shadow Master sunk to the floor.

"Despite the fact that I know that I will get attached to you two, which come to think of it, I already have, and you know me, no connections to anyone. But of course I'll stay." Tayle told him. Jason nodded his thanks, not wanting to talk unless absolutely necessary. Hades returned, talking to his daughter in Greek. Which she replied, harshly. The shadow backed away and disappeared. Tayle looked ahead of her, scowling. Muttering in Mongol this time. Jason laughed to himself. Just Tayle's bluntness was funny, the expression on her face said she was tired of something. He wondered what it was. When he looked to Tayle, but she was gone, nothing but a whiff of smoke remained.


	27. Chapter 27

Jason watched Tayle and Dawn get out of the car, they had gone to something called an ultrasound, Dawn just had the prettiest smile he had ever seen on her face. His heart softened and he approached her, Dawn looked up at Jason and handed him a picture. He looked down on it confused, it was black and white. He looked at Dawn with his 'what is this?' look. Tayle snickered and walked away.

"It's the baby's first picture Jason, an ultrasound machine can see through tissue and all that good stuff and look at the baby and take a picture. This is the baby Jason." Dawn said with a humored smile. Jason was blown away. He had no clue. Dawn laughed, seeing the bewildered look in Jason's eyes. She gave him a hug.

"You're so funny when you're surprised." She said, pulling back. Jason looked at her, she was so chirpy right now. It made Jason smile. He tucked her golden hair behind her ear and wrapped her in a loose hug and gave a sigh. Dawn looked up at him and smiled a bit more.

"I love you Jason." He smiled and buried his face in her neck Dawn smile and rubbed his back soothingly. It made Jason just melt. He closed his eyes and sighed. Dawn gave a soft laugh.

Tayle watched the two, voices from her past whispered in her eyes, but only got louder, and louder. Her head began to throb. She fell to her knees, she hated it when this happened, tears of pain began to roll down her cheeks. The horrible roar of the darkness sweeping over her world, consuming everything.

"RUN TAYLE!" Her father screamed before the Lord of the Dead himself was devoured by darkness. He was the last to die, he had opened a portal for her to leave and survive the destruction.

The pain was becoming overwhelming, those noises and screams only becoming louder, and louder, Tayle fell to her side and screamed, writhing in pain. Tears racing down her cheeks faster and faster, she covered her ears and rolled up in a ball sobbing.

Dawn and Jason jumped pulling apart at the sound of Tayle's painful shriek. Jason looked for birds to fly away, but it didn't happen, they just fell silent. He could make out Tayle's sobs of pain. What happened to her, had she gotten into one of his traps?

The pain was so overwhelming, it was all she could think of, that and her world. Her father, everyone who had perished in the destruction. She knew her ears were bleeding, the warm crimson liquid soaking her hands.

Jason went towards Tayle's screaming. He couldn't believe the state he found the Shadow Dancer in, he had never seen the girl crying, yet there she was, on the ground in the fetal position sobbing heavily. Her hands were red with blood. He knelt down and grabbed her wrists the girl gave a screech and leapt away from him. Her eyes full of pain and terror. Jason tilted his head at her. Tayle stared towards him but not at him, whimpering. She mouthed in Greek, one word, the word she would use when talking to the purplish black shadow, her father. Father.

Tayle felt someone grab her wrists, she let out a shriek and tore away. She saw nothing but blackness ahead of her, each of the twelve Gods' symbols showed. She stared at her father's symbol and muttered in Greek. Her spasms were getting worse. Moments of pure insanity racking her entire body. The entire seen cracked like a mirror, shattering falling away into oblivion, forever falling After the pieces began to fall, they were replaced by the woods at Crystal Lake. The pieces falling began to get bigger and bigger, until the whole world she was actually in became clear to her again. Jason knelt in front of her, worry in his eyes. Tayle pulled her hands away from her ears, seeing how badly her ears had been bleeding. Tayle looked at Jason not saying a word, she burst into smoke and evaporated, leaving.

Jason saw Tayle's eyes become clear. She looked fully on him and left. Jason looked from side to side, trying to see if he could tell where she went.

"Jason, is Tayle ok?" He heard Dawn ask behind him, Jason turned and stood up at her. He shook his head, the Shadow Master was far from ok. Dawn's blue eyes went wide. She became worried for her new friend. Jason took Dawn's hand and took her into her cabin and despite what he was feeling, sat down with Dawn. He knew Tayle just needed to be left alone for now. Dawn clung onto Jason both of them were worried. Dawn closed her eyes, trying to get how Tayle felt, the Shadow Dancer had told her everything. Dawn rest her hand on her stomach absentmindedly. The life within her reacted, moving, she looked up at Jason, who was staring outside with a blank yet worried expression. She sighed and rest her head against his chest, listening to his heart march on to its own rhythm. She sighed again.

Jason looked down to Dawn, she was off in her own little world. He pet her hair and rubbed her back, she had been complaining about aching before she left for the ultrasound that morning. She didn't take anything for it, in fear that it might harm the child. Jason could tell Dawn wished she had that normal mother daughter relationship when a daughter could turn to her mother for advice during a pregnancy. He wished she had that too, for her happiness. He could tell she didn't want to hate her mother, but just couldn't help it. She wanted to tell her family, share the joyous news that she was going to bring a new life into the world, but she couldn't, not without being disowned by her mother.

Jason had feelings similar, if his mother was still around Dawn could confide in her. Either way, they would have to figure parenthood out by themselves. Of course, Tayle may still be around for a little while, but even she would leave. He knew she would, if she hadn't already. Jason wondered what happened during those attacks, Tayle had told him about them. That they were often violent and sometimes uncomfortable but never screaming on the ground painful like how she was earlier. He felt bad, he felt like there was something he could've done.

Tayle was like a child more than she was like an adult, and Jason actually felt like he had to take care of her sometimes. Almost like a father. He remembered one time, she just appeared at cabin three, tears in her eyes and in need for comfort. He didn't ask, he just acted. Taking her in his arms and rocking her. He never found out what she was so upset about. He almost didn't want to know. Jason could sense that something had always been eating away at her, he knew that she had survivor's guilt about being the only one to get out alive. Jason heaved a sigh.

Dawn felt Jason give a huff. She looked up at him again, about to say something. Yet she stayed quiet. She just felt like silence was needed in this moment. No words be spoken for the silence said it all. She sighed and held tighter on to Jason, suddenly feeling insecure, probably another mood swing.

Jason felt Dawn grasp tighter, he gave a sigh, resting his head lightly atop hers he closed his eyes. Feeling a sort of peace wash over him.

**A/N: I know I've been focusing a lot on Tayle lately, but I've been kinda drained when it comes to JUST Jason and Dawn, and for that, I am sorry :(**


	28. Chapter 28

Tayle was in the living room awake and waiting; Jason was out checking traps and perimeters of the camp. Dawn had gone to bed. She was nine months pregnant, most likely about to give birth any day now. That was why the Shadow Dancer was awake. She was prepared to leave the cabin at any given second. Tayle heard it; a soft grunt from Dawn's roomm, Tayle lifted her head and stood.

The Grecian went to Dawn's room. The to-be mother was sitting on the edge of her bed, clutching her swollen stomach. Tayle walked into the room calmly and grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her up.

"Come on Lil' Momma, we're going to the hospital." Tayle told her, Dawn numbly got up she gave a small squeal and clutched her stomach. Tayle quickened the pace and they were met by Jason, he looked worried.

"She's in early labor I got to get her to a hospital. She'll be gone for a few days after she delivers but she'll be back. I'll be with her the entire time no one will get her." Tayle told him. Jason looked at Dawn she met his gaze. She stepped forth and grabbed his arm.

"Everything will be fine, I'll do fine, okay?" She him, Jason looked down on her and gave her a gentle hug. Dawn returned his hug.

"I love you." she told him quietly Jason nodded and released her. Dawn went to Tayle and the Shadow Dancer led her out to the car. Jason watched the two get in the car and drive away. He was worried, he hadn't watched them drive away to be gone for more than a few hours. He went to their child's room, it was warm and inviting his old toy bear had been repaired by Tayle and set in the baby's crib. It stared up blankly at him as it always had. He picked it up and stared at it.

The house was eerily quiet, used to Tayle and Dawn's noise, Jason felt unwelcome. He should go tell Mother that Dawn was about to give birth. Jason made his way to the cabin and went into his mother's room.

_Dawn is about to have the baby, Mother. _he told her.

_**Wonderful, Tayle knows what she's doing, Dawn is in good hands**_. Mrs. Voorhees cooed to her son. Jason was still worried: so much could go wrong...

Tayle drove down the road, Dawn giving small whimpers from the early contractions.

"How can you be so calm?" Dawn asked her. Tayle heaved a sigh. An odd mist came over the woman's eyes.

"I've been through this several times. You're in experienced hands Dawn, you couldn't be in better hands if I were the Great Artemis herself, just relax." Tayle told her. Dawn let out a sigh and rubbed her stomach soothingly. Tayle escaped into the depth of her mind as she drove on to the hospital. They got to the hospital and Tayle escorted Dawn to the delivery wing of the hospital. They were showed a room.

Tayle stood in front of the window, watching the rain pour down in sheets. Dawn watched the Shadow Master from her bed as the nurses bustled around her. The contractions were getting stronger steadily over time. Tayle listened to Dawn's agonized moans as the contractions became more than a whimpering pain.

"Someone get her an epidermal." She muttered turning her head to the side. All of them froze, not hearing Tayle, let alone noticing the woman until she demanded coldly for them to give their patient an epidermal. Tayle growled, twisting angrily to face the rest of the room, the fire in her angry red eyes was enough to get the staff trembling.

"GET GOING!" Tayle hissed at them, they ran out of the room for Dawn's epidermal. The only other woman in the room stared at Tayle. The Grecian turned away from Dawn and looked back outside. They returned with Dawn's epidermal, giving it to her, they wheeled her away from the hospital room. The Shadow Dancer closed her eyes

"Artemis, watch over her." Tayle muttered. Thunder shook the entire hospital, the woman lifted her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. "A sign from your God himself, Dawn." Tayle muttered.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Hades asked his daughter.

"Of course she will she's been chosen by Pamela. She wouldn't leave her son alone now that he has someone." Tayle told her own father.

"It's like when you gave me the shadows. A matter of protection." She continued. Hades nodded. Tayle heard the laborious screams of Dawn from the other room. Tayle wondered if she would be allowed to go in and encourage Dawn.

"Where's the father?" Tayle heard the long missed voice of the Great Artemis.

"You know where he is, Artemis. If he were to show up here all hell would break lose and we don't want that." Tayle told her. Artemis laughed.

"He seems kind enough, seems capable to be a good father. He has that dark side though…" Artemis said. The dark hospital room light up when lightening split the sky. It made both the Grecians shiver, that wasn't a good sign in their world and time. Hopefully it was different here.

"He'll most likely be like my father. A good one but with his downs. And those downs are rather severe." She told Tayle told Artemis.

"I remember how bad you wanted to join my hunt when you were a child. Hades wouldn't allow you though. Everything worked out though." Artemis cooed. They were cousins, but they acted more like mother and daughter.

Tayle never really knew her mother, when she was born the evil dame abandoned her and Tayle would've died if she hadn't been found by Hermes and taken to the Underworld by the Messenger God. So Artemis was a close enough mother for her. The two dropped conversation and remained silent.

There was a cry, an infant's cry. The Seed of Jason Voorhees had finally been born.

**_A/N: I STILL LIVE! Thankfully I'm getting my Friday the 13th bug back. :D_**


	29. Chapter 29

Dawn felt like she had been torn inside out after she gave birth. Tayle had been silent, standing ominously in front of the window, silhouetted, reminding Dawn of one of the Shadow Dancer's shadows. There constantly, but not really, Tayle was a very mysterious character, Dawn had come to realize. She didn't really know much about the Shadow Dancer, what made her so sad, she said it was losing her world. Her family. But, looking harder, Dawn had realized that the Shadows that had followed her around, were her family. What made her so upset? Why did she miss her home world so much that the fact that everyone that mattered to her was at her command didn't heal that hurt?

Dawn watched the Shadow Dancer as she gently rocked her new baby girl. Jason's daughter. Dawn smiled at the thought, Jason would be so happy. She looked down at the little girl, her father's eyes, hazel. Dawn smiled lovingly as the baby looked to her mother. Her tiny little fist stuck in her mouth, making little cooing noises. Dawn giggled a little. She always loved babies.

"What is her name?" Tayle asked, she had appeared beside Dawn. The Shadow Master was always gone when she and Jason discussed names. Dawn considered naming the baby after Jason's mother. Pamela Voorhees the Second… She enjoyed Jason's mother, but her name wasn't all that appealing. Dawn looked down on her child, trying to pin a name on the infant that suited her.

"Hope. I'll run it past the father before it becomes official." Dawn told Tayle. The Shadow Dancer slid away from Dawn and the infant and returned to her post in front of the window. Her arms reaching up to the sides of the window, leaning forward. She looked to be reaching for the sky.

The baby in Dawn's arms watched the Shadow Dancer in awe. Dawn tilted her head a little to the side, wondering why the baby took such sudden interest in the Grecian. Dawn's thoughts then wavered to Jason back at camp, wondering how he was.

Jason knew if something had gone wrong, Tayle would've come and told him. Yet he still was worried for Dawn. His child. He wondered what it was, a boy or a girl. He wasn't sure what he wanted it to be. It was girls and only girls who had loved him at all in his entire life. Both natural and unnatural. So he was pretty sure he wanted a daughter. He wondered what she looked like.

_And I thought I'd be the one with a kid!_ He recalled Tayle's reply to finding out he was going to be a father.

_**Daddy Voorhees.**_ He thought. Daddy. Him, a father, he now realized how outrageous the fact that he of all people, was becoming a father. How ironic. What a hypocrite. Jason smiled slightly behind his mask. He was different from the people he killed. He loved Dawn. Love was different from lust. He stood at the lake, watching the waters. Everything was calm, the storm had subsided, but the now dry air crackled with a new storm on the horizon, literally. Lightening struck angrily in the distance, so far, Jason could barely see it. But the flashes of light were very visible. He realized that the schools would be letting out soon. That meant trouble. Teenagers. Jason now had more on the line than ever, his family. Not just his mother's resting place, not just Dawn, everything. He had to live. Losing now wasn't an option.

As though on cue, three cars pulled up. Jason made a break for the woods, going to get more traps so he could guard Dawn's house better. Going past Cabin Three, Jason went to the weapon shack and picked up some bear traps and a 'No Trespassing' sign. He got to work setting the bear traps and setting up the sign on a tree to the right of the mouth of Dawn's drive way. There was the thought in the back of his mind that the warning would be ignored and Jason would have to kill near the future home of his hopefully baby girl.

Jason listened to the howled laughter of the intruders. Why didn't they just listen to the damn locals. Maybe if he went and killed some of the locals, they'd stress the fact that outsiders shouldn't come to the camp. Probably not, they'd probably just come for him. Jason heaved a sigh and went back to cabin three to await the fall of night.

Sitting alone in the cabin, he was so used to having Dawn around, it was almost uncomfortable without her around. Jason looked around and went down to the tunnels. Going towards the sharpener he heard the bells ring out. His head snapped up to watch them swing back and forth. Their ring was sweet yet unwanted, that meant people were close by in the woods. Too close for Jason's liking. Instead of sharpening his machete, he grabbed it less sharp then preferred and made his way up to the surface.

He threw the heavy trap door open with a swing of his arm and heaved himself up on the main floor of the cabin and kicked the trap door closed while leaving. Coming out into the woods, he ducked behind a tree and watched them approach, a girl and a guy. Jason gave a quiet growl and stalked after them silently, getting within killing distance, he beheaded them both in one great swipe of his machete. Once the bodies fell stiffly to the ground, he picked them up and took them to the lake, dumping them, he went back for the heads.

After disposing of those, Jason went to check out what he was up against. He couldn't get killed this time. He couldn't imagine the pain Dawn would go through if she were to return to the camp and find him dead. She would be so upset. So he had to plan even more carefully about what he was going to do. He watched them so careless and worry free. Glowering at them in anger. One of them felt his hot glare, they began to look around uncomfortably, but not being able to find a source of the anger, they shrugged carelessly and took a sip from their beer. Jason turned and left the campsite.

The nurse had come and took Dawn's daughter back to the nursery. Tayle was still not talking, not in English at least. She spoke in softly spoken Greek to the various shadows. That was when she realized she could see Tayle's servants. All of a sudden, why?

"Tayle." Dawn called her attention. The scarlet eyed Shadow Dancer, looked over at her shoulder at Dawn in question.

"Yes?" She replied. Dawn was quiet for a second, looking down at her lap, there was a baby there a few seconds ago…

"Why can I see them?" She asked. Tayle looked at the tall, thin shadow beside her, it rotated its head on its thin neck to return its master's gaze. Dawn wondered if that was a pet Tayle's father gave her or a fallen Olympian God.

"Once a person gets close to me, they can see them. Jason was able to see them. Speaking of Jason. If he isn't there when we get back. He probably got killed. Hermes was just telling me there was a group of teens in Crystal Lake. If he is dead, I'll go down into the lake and unleash him." Tayle told Dawn. The blonde's heart stopped a second.

"I miss him." Dawn said quietly. Tayle looked at Dawn. Knowing that feeling, never telling anyone that she did. Aphrodite told her that her love wasn't true, merely a trap. But she didn't listen. And she paid the full price. They all did. Every last god, mortal, half-god, animal and creature paid the full price. Except her, and that was why she had those episodes That's the real reason why Tayle refused to get close to anybody, because the last time she trusted someone, they stabbed her in the back.

But something in her, something in her told her that Jason and Dawn wouldn't hurt her, that they would help her. But why? Why was it a homicidal maniac and his possible Stockholm Syndrome suffering love interest? That was what made her wonder. Why was it the other killers that she trusted, hell she trusted Freddy Krueger with her back than an average human being of this world. But she wouldn't tell anyone that. She wouldn't tell anyone anything about her. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Tayle watched the shadow beside her, Hermes knew exactly what was going through his cousin's mind. He shook his head. Tayle saw this.

"_Don't you dare tell me it's not my fault because you know it is." _She hissed at him in Greek. Hermes gave her a meaningful look.

"_It isn't we had no idea of what he had in store for our world. All Aphrodite knew was that he didn't truly love you. And none of our oracles could have known because he wasn't apart of our world. But you should have listened to us when we told you to stop seeing him because he wasn't a gods fearing man." _Hermes told her. Tayle scoffed and looked away from him. He was right, she should've listened, but her stupid adolescent self was convinced he really loved her. His last words to her were 'live and learn.' Then he sent the Darkness after her. If Tayle ever met that bastard again, she'd let him have it, everything she had would be unleashed on him. That darkness she absorbed from his attack would be turned against its old master, hopefully tearing him to shreds. But she doubted the long awaited encounter would ever happen.

Dawn watched Tayle argue with the shadow beside her. The thought that the Shadow Master shouldn't be so open with her shadows in public, nor should she speak ancient Greek in public crossed her mind. Dawn sighed, hoping Jason would be okay.

Tayle watched the thunder clouds roll in, they swelled and billowed angrily in the sky. Lighting flashed, lighting up the Shadow Master's face eerily. Thunder clapped above, shaking the hospital. The lights in the hospital flickered. Tayle heard Dawn suck in a startled breathe. She hit the buzzer calling for the nurse. In a few moments a male nurse came, making Tayle feel uneasy.

"Can my daughter be brought in here if the power goes out?" Tayle listened to Dawn, then the nurse returning with a 'nothing is guaranteed' then left. Tayle scoffed, she always hated hospitals. She woke up in one after her home world was destroyed.

"Don't they have generators?" Tayle asked her. Dawn either shrugged or didn't say anything. Tayle closed her eyes, summoning Ares.

"_Go watch out for Jason, assist him if he needs it, the last thing Dawn needs is Jason dead, whether he can come back or not." _Tayle ordered him. The ex-God of War nodded and fazed through the wall fading slowly into the distance.

That was when the heavens opened up and the power flickered again. Tayle could feel Dawn's nervousness. Tayle looked over her shoulder at Dawn. She'd be leaving Dawn and Jason soon. The child was born, but there was still the matter with that mystery girl taking Dawn from Jason. Tayle didn't know how long it would take to be resolved. She may be there for several more months. She made a promise to Jason, and she wasn't going to let him down.


	30. Chapter 30

Dawn was getting ready to leave the hospital. Her daughter cooed in her carrier as she watched Tayle. The baby had such an interest in her. Tayle ignored it; Tayle had become more distant over the past few days. Dawn turned as the nurse came in with the wheelchair, time to go.

Tayle saw this and walked over, taking the wheelchair, she waited for Dawn to sit down. Tayle gently pushed the wheel chair into motion and went to the elevators, the nurses watching in a mixture of awe and terror. The Shadow Dancer's bouts of rage, temper tantrums and startling moments when Tayle was balled up in a corner talking in some foreign language had them all scared. They were glad she was leaving.

Tayle pushed the button on the elevator and waited, feeling their gazes on her back. She sent Ate to cause some trouble to get them off her. The pinkish Shadow erupted from Tayle's own shadow with a delighted giggle and went to fulfill her duty as the Goddess of Mischief. Papers went flying up in a whirlwind and the coffee pot exploded and started to smoke. The printers started shooting out blank papers. Tayle calmly pushed the wheelchair into the awaiting elevator nonchalantly and pushed the first floor button.

Dawn twisted her head to look at Tayle, the Shadow Master leaned against the wall, her arms folded over her chest. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Dawn asked, Tayle looked down to her, and side smiled, giving the mortal woman a wink.

~The Night Before~

Jason sat in waiting, watching the teenagers scramble away to the cabins. Although he was excited to meet his baby, and he missed Dawn, he was enjoying himself. Becoming what he previously was for one last time was exhilarating. He hadn't begun yet. He had just set up all the traps around Dawn's cabin and that was when the rain started to pour down. Soaking him to the bone.

Jason then noticed the dark figure floating through the rain towards him. One of Tayle's shadows he presumed. It went just past him and stayed there, following him at that distance wherever he went. Tayle must've sent it to help him.

Jason went about his rounds, then hovered at the lake once the rain gave way to a full moon in the sky. He knew the intruders may come to the lake to swim, he'd follow them from there. But he had to get rid of them before Dawn came home with the baby. Jason wondered when Tayle would leave, only to remember the promise she'd made him. As long as it takes.

As Jason had presumed, two teens came cackling down the trail. Jason watched them quietly. The shadow zipped ahead of him and studied the two teens. Twirling around them with a type of brooding, the same brooding that Tayle would've expressed. Weird. It flew back to him and faded into the shadows behind him.

Jason looked over his shoulder and jumped quickly to the side as the shadow, blazing red went after the guy, screaming a blood-curling scream struck fear into even Jason's heart and disappeared into the boy of the two. WHAT WAS IT DOING? It was going to destroy everything! The boy fell to the ground in spasms of horrific pain, and was consumed by flames. The girl was shocked into silence. Jason took the opportunity to kill the girl. He didn't know what he would do, the rest had to of heard the boy's screams. He went to the campsite and saw the others acting as though they hadn't heard a thing. Jason was lost. He returned to the sight of the attack and saw the shadow, the boy was gone. Jason approached the shadow, it looked at him. Its eyes glowing red from the darkness of its face.

_He was going to destroy your world like he did ours_. Its whispery hoarse voice sounded in his mind. Jason tilted his head. The rest of the teens came down the path. But not before Jason removed the girl's body. There was no evidence that the boy had ever existed. No ashes, just a black jewel, which Jason picked up. He thought about giving it to Dawn or something, but then realized it may contain some sort of evil, he changed his mind and determined he'd give it to Tayle. She may know what to do with it. It was thin and the length of his hand. Jason felt something radiating from it. Something Dark.

He shrugged and took it to Cabin Three and left it there. He went back and saw them swimming; thankfully, they had the decency to wear bathing suites. He's kill them quickly, they still came across the boarder into Camp Crystal Lake, therefore, deserved to die. He stood in the shadows, watching them, deciding which ones would go first.

With groups like this he had a hard time choosing which ones to kill first, he usually went with the annoyingly stupid ones. Or the drunkards, weed smokers too, but he hadn't seen any people like that in this group. With groups like this, he just killed the ones that wondered off first, and if they all didn't eventually walk off alone or with another one, he had to switch to hunter and go after them. Something that got him killed all too often, and he couldn't risk that this time…

He'd just pick them off from a distance with archery if that was what it came to. Jason liked this idea and retreated to the woods for a while. He sat down in a clearing, studying his machete closely, seeing the various blood stains and nicks from where he had hit a tree when a victim had managed to avoid getting killed for a while longer. He also remembered that some of the blood stains where his own. Remembering the time he had saved Dawn from the anger girl that had attacked him when he was taking Dawn up to the surface. That was the first time Dawn had been around for a killing spree.

He also remembered the day she started killing with him. She seemed so dark. It was such a drastic change that it had worried Jason. Mother had said she would help. But he didn't think she would act in such a violent, almost barbaric way.

Dawn watched the road go by, twisting to check on the baby girl in the back seat, she slept like a rock. The blonde mother smiled. Tayle still remained in a emo state in which she barely said a word and barely expressed emotions.

"Tayle." Dawn called her attention.

"Yes, Dawn." She replied. Dawn looked to the floor of the automobile.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Tayle's eyes flashed black and then back to red. She bit her lip, giving off mixed signals of what the Shadow Dancer felt.

"I feel like something was coming, but, it stopped, suddenly. It was the same thing Tiresias felt before my home world got destroyed." Tayle admitted. Dawn gave a worried gasp.

"What?" She barely whispered.

"I said it was stopped Dawn, but, Starbreaker just isn't the type to start an invasion and then just give up. Something stopped him…" She replied. Dawn fiddled with her hands worriedly.

"You think it was the man who destroyed your world?" Dawn asked timidly.

"I think something killed him, what would you say is the most insignificant yet the biggest player in the fate of this world?" Tayle asked. Dawn took a moment to comprehend the question.

"Um, I'll tell you what I think is insignificant, the teenagers that come to Crystal Lake. But I don't think they shape the fate of this world very much." Dawn replied. Tayle nodded.

"If Starbreaker came, that would be what he was disguised as. I'll ask Jason if anything unusual has happened at the camp lately."

**A/N: Sorry abut the shortness. I'm struggling to write chapters for this story now… I wish I could do better because my readers deserve better. But I hope you guys like the chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Tayle pulled into the driveway and pulled the car to a stop. She took the keys out of the ignition and got out, looking around for Jason. She heard the still unnamed baby coo in the car. Dawn cooed back at her daughter. Tayle smiled somewhat and folded her arms over her chest. Dawn backed up out of the car with the baby carrier and showed the baby the cabin.

"See your new home sweetie?" She asked the baby lovingly. The baby gave a happy cry and reached up to Dawn. The mother laughed and smiled. She then looked up from her daughter and looked around the edge of the woods looking for the hulking form of Jason. She couldn't find him. Her heart stopped.

"Tayle," She said, the Shadow Dancer looked at her and gave a 'hmm?' "Do you see Jason anywhere?" Dawn asked, worried. Tayle scanned the area again.

"He's fine, I sent Ares to make sure he'd make it out alive. Not that it's a problem. I'll just go down below the lake and pull him out, if he's not in the lake, I'll just dump him in and he'll wake up." Tayle told Dawn with a cool, calm, and collected attitude. Dawn gave Tayle a nervous look and went inside, maybe he was inside.

"I'm going to go check the dock and stuff." Tayle told Dawn. The mother nodded and continued inside, taking her baby into the nursery.

"See baby, here's your room." Dawn told her daughter, gathering the new born in her arms and grabbing the teddy bear's paw. Dawn smiled at her baby daughter and kissed the side of her head lovingly.

"See, this was Daddy's when he was younger. Aunt Tayle fixed it up for you." She told the infant. The tiny girl giggled and grabbed the bear's paw with her tiny hand. Dawn was so caught up in the child that she didn't even notice Jason standing in the hall.

He stood there quietly, watching Dawn so the baby her room. She was a cute baby girl, with chubby little cheeks and wispy brown hair. Dawn had dressed her in a pink outfit. The baby avidly looked around, until she saw him. Jason took a small step back. The baby cooed and reached over Dawn's shoulders at him. Dawn turned and finally saw him. She smiled at him.

"That's Daddy, sweetheart. Come on Jason, she wants to meet you." Dawn said, gesturing for him to come into the nursery. He slowly came forth and the baby gave a squeal of interest as he entered into the lit room from the dark hallway. He was shocked for a second; something that tiny could be that loud? He stepped forth again. The baby girl reached for him with a small hand. Jason didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to hold her?" Dawn asked, holding the infant out to him. Jason had thought he'd have this under control, but he now knew he was wrong. He took a step back and shook his head. Dawn gave him a worried look and held the child to her again. Dawn cooed to the tiny girl.

"I didn't want to name her until I ran the name by you. I was thinking Hope." Dawn told Jason. He merely nodded, he liked the name. He hadn't thought of any names, he thought Dawn would come up with a name. Thankfully, she had pulled through.

Dawn knew this would come, Jason seemed nervous, weary. Was she right all along? That he wouldn't make a good father? She prayed to God that wasn't true. She lay the newly named Hope down in her bassinette and looked to Jason. He lifted his eyes up to meet hers. She could tell he was ashamed.

"It's fine, you don't need to be mad at yourself. You're just not used to a baby; I promise it will eventually come naturally to you. It does with everyone." Dawn told him encouragingly. Jason looked away, then perked as though remembering something, then left.

Jason went outside looking for Tayle; she stood in the clearing, gazing up at the stars that hung in the sky. She had a look of sadness on her face. The Shadow Dancer looked down from the sky as Jason approached her.

"I have something to show you." He told her. She tilted her head to the side and followed him to Cabin Three. Entering Jason was holding a long, thin black jewel. Tayle's heart stopped.

"That. That's one of servant's symbols. He's here. Jason! The man who ended my home world is here!" Tayle choked, ripping the black jewel from his hand and staring at it in disbelief.

"No telling how long this world has. Jason. He's targeting here, and it's most likely because I've been here for so long. He's been trying to finish what he started years ago. I can't stay here, I have to go, Jason, this is for your protection." Before she could leave he grabbed her hand shaking his head.

"Strength in numbers." He whispered to her. Tayle suddenly looked like a child, literally, small, innocent looking. It was what happened when she was scared.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly. Jason nodded. Tayle has helped him all along. He couldn't just let her leave like this. He couldn't just let her go and possibly die. Jason took Tayle back to Dawn's cabin.

Jason entered with Tayle, Dawn had to do a double take, Tayle was now shorter than her and looked to be about thirteen. Dawn gave Jason a wide eyed look and he approached her, taking her up the stairs to her room.

"She's scared. The man that destroyed her world is here somewhere. She does that when she's scared." Jason told her. Dawn's eyes widened.

"The man that destroyed her home is here? Jason what are we going to do?" Dawn asked. Jason closed his eyes.

"Tayle thinks he's after her, if she's right, I think we can tag team him and get rid of this problem all together. Dawn we'll be fine. I promise." He told her, embracing her.

**Sorry about the shortness. I'm really trying hard to get this done for all my readers. It's just hard when you don't have much inspiration… Oh and I'm sorry about Jason talking so much! **


	32. Chapter 32

Tayle shivered, her father floated beside her, she was still in fear mode. He pets her hair lovingly and sat with her outside. They watched the stars.

"I'm still scared, no matter how much Jason promises. If a league of gods and half-gods couldn't stop him, what makes Jason think he can? Because he has Dawn and a baby girl? We had so much more depending on us than him." She told Hades. The ex-God nodded.

"I know Tayle, maybe Jason will prevail. You can't doubt him." Hades tried to reassure his daughter but she merely hugged herself and her father took her in his arms and embraced her.

"Everything will be fine Tayle." He whispered.

"What happens if I die? Will I become a shadow too?" She asked him. Hades didn't know what to tell his daughter. He only sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know." He told her. For years, he knew exactly the things to say to her, the right things to tell her. But

now, after he knew that the gods weren't all powerful, he didn't know what to think anymore.

Jason stood outside Hope's room, contemplating going inside, what if she woke up and got scared by him? He wondered feverishly. He heard small, agitated noises coming from inside the nursery. They slowly escalated. He looked to Dawn's closed door. Then nervously went in the nursery. He remembered watching Dawn put the infant to bed. She started the mobile that was above the baby's bassinette and hummed along to it gently. He wasn't going to hum…

In the silver moonlight that fell across the room he could see Hope's arms waving in the air as she gave small frustrated cries. Jason hunched over slightly trying to make himself seem a little less intimidating to the tiny girl and approached the bassinette. His daughter looked at him with sleepy eyes and gave tiny coos. He looked from the baby to the mobile, looking for the switch to turn on the mobile.

He saw the black switch and pressed the button a soft melody began to play. He looked back to Hope, the small baby's eyes were drifting open and closed, she was trying to stay awake. He stepped away from the bassinette and kept going until he bumped into someone. He turned around and saw Dawn.

"See I told you that you would eventually warm up to her. It didn't even take you a day." She told him with a smile. Jason didn't know what to do. Dawn merely laughed a little and went back into her room, closing the door behind her. Jason figured he'd go check on Tayle. Walking quietly through the house he went out to the patio. Tayle sat in front of a fire with the purplish black shadow. Jason walked up to her and sat down on the side of her that wasn't occupied by her father.

"It feels like he's coming Jason, I hear a car in the distance, but I'm not sure if that's him." She told him, curled up in her father's arms; she looked at Jason with those painfully scared eyes. Jason looked at the fire, the woods crackled and popped. Jason had to beat this guy or he would lose everything he worked for. He couldn't lose Dawn, he couldn't lose his daughter. Hades looked at Jason; they now had a mutual understanding of how much protecting their daughter meant. Jason knew that Hades also depended on Jason to protect Tayle as well. Seeing the Shadow Dancer in such a state made even Jason nervous. If she feared this guy, he should be. He gave a huff.

Jason gave a nod to Hades and Tayle then went out on a quick round. He couldn't stay out long. He had to spend as much time at Dawn's cabin as possible to make sure he was there if John, that crazy redhead, or the man that destroyed Tayle's home world came. Walking around the woods he came to the spot where Dawn and he had killed Freddy, the times were worrisome even back then. Though, he still wished things were as easy as they were then. Jason doesn't know any the enemies he was facing now. He had known Freddy; he had known all the dream demon's tricks.

The only thing that Jason knew about the man that destroyed Tayle's home was that he got close to someone in a world and then destroyed the world. He knew that John was Dawn's ex-fiancé that wanted to marry her, even though Dawn hated him. Jason figured that John would be easy to kill; he was just a mortal after all.

Jason had no idea what to do or think about the crazy redhead that wanted to destroy him by hurting Dawn. He knew that she had some weird power, one that allowed her to disappear and reappear at will. He hadn't heard from that girl since. He hoped she just moved on. He doubted it though; a person just doesn't forget a person mercilessly killing someone they care about. He knew it better than anyone.

The old familiar feeling of rage seeped into his veins when he heard a curt, terrorized scream, from Tayle. Starbreaker had arrived. He ran through the woods and got back to the patio and saw Tayle being pinned to a tree by a tall blonde man. He had his hands around her throat. He got there as Dawn was coming out of the cabin.

"JOHN!" She screamed at him. Evidently the man that was John, stopped. Dropping Tayle carelessly and walking across the patio.

"Dawn. It's a weird coincidence that the person I chose as a pawn here, is in cahoots with a pawn from another world." He hissed at her. Jason stormed towards him, but the man turned, Jason was stopped, literally glued to the ground, not able to move. Something held him back, against his will.

"What?" Dawn squeaked. There was an outraged scream and Tayle got up, her eyes black and she was fully grown again.

"Starbreaker." She hissed, her voice consisted of several different voices, Jason could swear he heard his mother in there.

"Aw, cute little half-goddess thinks she strong enough to kill me? I'll humor you, come fight me, Tayle." The evil man hissed.

"In all my travels, in all my years of running from you, I have never seen anything more evil, or foul as you, Starbreaker. What do you get out of this? What is the point? Oh, I know. You're destroying all worlds to get back at the one in which cast you out. That's right, _Danai_. I know. Big brother Zyon spilled his guts to me when I arrived in your home world looking for a way to stop you." The man stopped at Tayle's bitter verbal attack.

"You stupid, ignorant , arrogant child. You know nothing! HAVING BEEN THROWN FROM MY OWN WORLD, MY OWN BROTHERS AND SISTER WATCHING ME, NOT EVEN BOTHERING TO STAND UP FOR ME? You have no idea. You know nothing." He hissed.

"Don't I? Starbreaker you destroyed my world I watched everyone I know and love die by your hand. EVERYONE IS GONE, I AM ALONE! STARBREAKER, I KNOW THE FEELING, MORE THAN ANYONE!" Tears slid down her cheeks as she approached him, Jason saw the long, slim, pointed, black diamond behind her back.

"Starbreaker, I trusted you. And you took it all and threw it in my face. Why? Is killing all these people, is it really satisfying; what you're doing?" She asked, they were close. Jason was mentally begging Tayle to just drive that jewel through his chest.

The man glared into her eyes, not saying anything. Tayle was silent as well.

"Well, I'm waiting, Starbreaker, give me an answer?" She hissed, taking one step closer to the man. Their faces so close they could kiss. The man seemed to melt.

"No. It wasn't. Tayle, could you ever forgive me." He asked weakly. Tayle laughed, giving him a small, teasing kiss on the lips.

"No." In a blinding speed she brought the diamond back it glistening in the light of the fire.

"BURN IN HELL!" She screamed and stabbed him in the chest, bringing the diamond back countless times and just butchering Starbreaker, Jason was let free from his invisible binds and he went after Tayle and pulled her off her victim, he was spitting up blood and watching her. Dark red blood splattered his face. He coughed, blood splattered across Tayle's tan face. The half-goddess grabbed Jason's machete from the hilt and brought the blade down on his neck, decapitating him.

"The only way to truly kill an Immortal." She said and carved out his heart and threw it in the fire. The flames roared and the smoke took the form of a spirit, screeching into the sky and disappearing at a frightening speed. Tayle watching it flee. Jason looked to Dawn who was in utter shock over what just happened. Tayle shook terribly; a man came out of the woods. A tall man with shoulder length black hair, red eyes, and tan skin, like his daughter. Tayle ran to him.

"Father!" She cried, hugging him. He laughed gently and knelt to the ground with his daughter's force.

"Tayle, we can go home, the Savior of all Worlds has restored our home." He told her. Tayle stood up and squealed happily, she was a child again, a happy, merry child. Jason was mesmerized. Tayle looked back at him and Dawn.

"Thank you, both for giving me a family. Make sure you tell Hope about me when she's old enough." Tayle told them with a wink a joyful smile. Dawn approached Jason and wrapped her hands around his forearm.

"We will. And we hope you can come visit us sometime in the future." Dawn told her Tayle smiled and nodded merrily. Hades guided the teenager into the woods and they disappeared, shadows raising above the trees, along with other shadows, all of different colors. Dawn and Jason watched them all disappear.

"So, John was Starbreaker in disguise; I guess I made a good choice in ending it with him." Dawn said, looking down on the mangled corpse. She shook her head.

"Tayle said that he was thrown from his old world. I wonder what he did…" Dawn asked almost sympathetically. Jason shook his head, "two" down, one to go, let that crazy redhead come; Jason will take care of her.

Jason grabbed the body and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing the head he took everything to the lake and dumped it. He had the feeling that everything was finally finished. The only thing he'll have to deal with were the teenagers that would come this summer and as always, he would be ready for them.


	33. Chapter 33

Six years had passed since Jason first met Dawn. Remembering all the people he had murdered and all the times he had died fighting to protect his home. Jason now stood in the place where he nearly killed her on that fateful night. The bear trap was gone. A tiny hand slid itself into his.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Hope asked him. Jason never talked much, even now. Jason looked down to his daughter, big hazel eyes looked back at him.

"This is where your father and I met, baby." Dawn's voice said Jason looked to Dawn; she leaned against a tree, looking at her daughter and Jason. Hope looked up at him, giving an adorable gasp.

"How did you two meet all the way out here?" Hope asked, looking to her parents repeatedly. Dawn inwardly cursed.

"That's a long story for another day, sweetie, now how about lunch; we can go into town to the ice cream parlor." Dawn said with a wink. Hope gave an excited squeal and ran to her mother. Dawn didn't go out much, being around Jason made her a bit anti-social. Dawn looked to Jason, giving him a smile and the two of them disappeared towards the house. Jason continued to walk on to the lake.

He stopped looking across the waters. He heard a crack. Jason drew his machete and looked into the tree line. The red head came flying out at him, a long spear coming ready to kill him. Jason ducked; the girl went flying into the water with a loud splash. She gave an outraged scream. She came trudging out of the water.

"I saw your pretty little girl with that lovely blonde of yours. It will be fun killing them both after I get done with you." She hissed at him. Jason was outraged. NO ONE WAS GOING TO HURT THEM! He went at her angrily. Slashing at her, she leaned back and ducked. The spear stabbed him in the stomach. Jason hissed quietly and tried to recover, but something about that wound was immobilizing. He was tired of being forced to be still! Not able to fight for what he cares about. The woman brought the spear back and was about to stab him. There was a sickening crack and an ax swung from the side and decapitated the evil bitch.

The body fell to the ground and the head rolled into the shallows of the water. Dawn was revealed she was breathing heavily and her cream skin was stained with blood.

"Evil bitch, no one is going to kill my baby." She said, dropping the axe, she went to Jason, he had went down to his knees. Dawn was worried. She took some water from the lake and pressed it into his wound, remembering the night of the fight with Freddy. She met his eyes.

Jason was able to move again, he stood up and took care of the body and head, Dawn washed her face. Hope came up.

"Mommy, Daddy, did something happen? "Hope asked. Dawn grabbed her baby and hugged her tightly.

"No baby, Daddy and I stopped it." Dawn cooed to her daughter, Jason watched them from the dock. Now knowing that he would never regret his decision to let Dawn live when she acted according to her situation six years ago. In the end, it is true; Only the Arrogant Die.

**A/N: I LOVED writing this story! I hope that this final chapter was a good one. It's like 12:30 at night and I was forcing this because I really didn't have any good inspiration, I really hope this was a good ending!**


End file.
